Family Matters
by carealot
Summary: Harry's new life at Snapes starts. Summer vacation holds challenges for both father and son. This story shall then go through third year and its trials. All characters are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is meant through the writing of this fanfiction. Sequel to Family Counts.
1. Harry's new home

The ride back to Kings Cross was to say the least...interesting. Snape caught Draco Malfoy trying to hex Luna Lovegood just for something interesting to do to show off to his friends. Whilst Snape could not give the boy detention due to there not being any more school, he could and did threaten to tell his parents, after all the boy was still his godson. Harry had spent his time playing exploding snap with Neville, Ron and some of the other Gryffindor boys. Simply wondering what was going to happen to him next. But soon he was standing beside Snape (of all people) at Kings Cross.

"Take my arm Harry," Snape stated. Harry just stood there staring at him. "Do what I say," he stated and Harry obeyed. The next thing he felt was a sucking sensation starting at his stomach and enveloping his whole body. He closed his eyes for a second hoping that the feeling would just go away.

"You can open your eyes now Harry," Snape said. Harry obeyed and found himself standing outside the biggest house he had ever seen in his life.

Snape ignored Harry's look of shock and walked to the front door unlocking it.

"Harry, welcome to Prince Manor. It has been magically passed down through my mother's family for many generations. Powerful magic dictates Harry, this house must remain the sole home of our family due to some of the incantations made by an ancient relative, a potions master, at the time when housing became short during the Wizarding War of Threstrol. I'm sure you've heard about that from Professor Binns," Snape stated.

Yeah...Harry had heard about that...maybe?...that old boring ghost says a lot of things..who listens?

Snape sighed, "it is both a blessing and a curse, it will be yours one day."

Harry just couldn't believe his eyes! Snape's family must have been very rich!

"Of course the upkeep is hell," Snape said, "it's hard to get by on a wizards teaching salary. My mother was disinherited when she married my father, my grandparents wished to not have a muggle in the family. But after their demise, my mother told me on her death bed about this place. I found the key and have been here ever since."

Harry was paying little to no attention to Snape's ramble as he was still in shock from the way that things appeared around him.

As he entered through the front door the first thing that he noticed was the walls, pure white marble, the floors covered in dark tile with a massive staircase covered with beautiful mink carpeting. The house itself must have cost a fortune! The dark colours contrasted well with the pure white walls, and Harry would have always imagined that his potions master would have lived in some ramshackle house covered in different colours due to many mishaps with a cauldron. But then again, even a place like that would be better than living with the Dursleys! But this home...this house..this was beyond his wildest imaginations. Snape started walking up the stair case without a care in the world, taking large strides like he always did. Harry simply walked up behind him.

"Master you are home!" came a voice, Harry looked down and noticed that the voice belonged to a tiny house elf, much smaller than Dobby.

A quiet pop and a larger house elf appeared, "Sorry master," she stated, "Thistle still has much to learn,"

Thistle put her head down in disgrace.

"Hello!" Harry said to the tiny elf. The elf smiled.

"Yes Pawir," Snape stated, "please attend to Harry and my things, he is my son and you shall give him the same respect you give me."

Did...did that just come out of Snape? Harry looked and...yes...yes it did!

The first floor presented itself with majestic large stainglass windows. Snape opened the third door on the right, "this shall be your room. I hope it shall do for your needs," he looked at Harry suspiciously as he walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

WOW! Just a few years ago he lived in a cupboard and now...now...WOW!

"You know, Hermione thinks that keeping house elves is cruel," Harry stated bluntly trying to find just one thing wrong with his new abode.

"Yes, well," Snape cleared his throat, "what Miss Granger doesn't know could possibly fill a library of those precious books of hers. You just ask Pawir what she thinks of being freed."

Harry decided at that moment that was exactly what he was going to do!

"I shall leave you to get yourself adjusted," Snape stated as he walked out of the room, "my room is down the hall and to your left, the bathroom is three doors to your right. You can wander the gardens or the house tonight and we shall see to the garden tomorrow. Dinner is promptly at 6."

Harry just stood there staring at him...he was allowed to do what he wanted? Well this massive house was bound to have plenty of places to explore!

"One thing Potter, if a door is closed. It is meant to be. Don't open it under any circumstances, I don't want any of my things disturbed," he stated as he walked off.


	2. Portraits and the library

Severus Snape had never had to live with a child before and simply daydreaming as he walked down the stairs towards his potions lab. May as well check on supplies now to ensure he was well organised and stocked over summer because one thing he did know from his years of teaching was that children did have a habit of getting into things that they shouldn't and injuring themselves. However since he had been perfectly straight forward with Harry he thought no reason why the boy would get into trouble, at least for tonight.

Back in his bedroom, Harry was feeling completely beside himself with joy. A huge king sized bed just for him in what could be a wonderful bedroom, if he could only add a few pictures and posters around the room. He wondered how Snape would react to a giant quidditch poster being put onto his wall and smiled...that could be interesting. Harry opened his suitcase and took out the photo album of his parents...well the people he thought to be his parents...that Hagrid had given him after his first year. Thumbing through it slowly. Lots of pictures of James and Lily, the people that everyone believed to be his mum and dad, the Potters. Harry wondered how on earth his mother didn't know that James was not his father...did she know? If she knew then why didn't she leave some trace of her knowledge...somewhere. Harry sighed putting the photo album in the top drawer of his bedside dresser. He wandered around his room for a little while just thinking and looking outside, it was too dark to explore much now but he would take a better look at it in the morning.

Harry left his bedroom, closing the door behind him. There was a big house to explore! Harry turned to try to remember where his bedroom was and he noticed a picture which he hadn't noticed before. "Hello!" said the girl in the picture, she seemed to be just standing there, with vibrant red hair holding a lily flower. "My name is Lily, what's yours?" she asked.

"Um...Harry," he said finding himself lost in those vibrant green eyes, which reminded him so very much of his own.

"I haven't seen you around before," Lily said, then shrugged, "Welcome to Snapdragon Manor."

"Yeah, thanks!" Harry said nervously as he looked around noticing some quite large pictures of people who must have existed a long time ago, judging by their clothing, reminding Harry of old books which he had thumbed through when expected to learn History of Magic. It surprised him to see just so many pictures of people who strongly resembled the evil bat of potions master. Just imagine...a whole family full of Snapes! Harry felt himself shudder. He hoped that he would never be like him.

"Come on! I have something to show you!" Lily said as she started running from portrait to portrait. "SLOW DOWN you insolate little brat!" roared a large picture of a man wearing imperial clothing, if Harry didn't know better he would think it was a picture of Snape himself! But he knew that Snape wouldn't be likely to wear anything else but the classic black he had always known him to wear.

Lily stopped, out of breath, outside a room. "Go look in there," she pointed to a closed door. Harry thought about it as he regained his breath, the one thing Snape had said was to not open any closed doors. But the fact that the portrait had brought him to just this spot surprised him enough that he pushed those thoughts away and opened the door. He entered the room to find walls of portraits, each of them containing a picture of someone who looked like Snape, some had his unmistaken hair, others had his physical build, that is size and weight, some had black hair like Snape's own and others were blonde or red or even brunette, Harry even noticed a poor little girl who looked like she had a nose like Snape's!

"This is why I brought you here," Lily said.

Harry looked and found his new portrait friend, standing in one of the bottom portraits on what looked like a quidditch stadium, standing next to...but it couldn't be...could it? A picture of him?

"This is also called Harry," Lily said. Harry noticed three pictures to this Harry's right. A picture of a younger looking 10 year old Harry, one when he was maybe 6 or 7, a toddler, and there was a picture of his mother holding him in her arms with Snape proudly looking down at him from behind the chair his mother was sitting on.

"That's...that's me!" Harry said. A hand touched his shoulder and Harry felt his heart jump up into his throat.

"I thought I told you that doors which are closed are to remain that way!" Snape stated furiously, but then he looked at what Harry had been looking at.

"Lily, you little scamp!" Severus stated, but without his previous anger, "Harry did you come here on your own or did a little imp help you?"

"Um...Lily wanted to show me something sir," Harry stated guiltily.

"Harry, we shall speak about what you have seen here later," Snape stated, "for now GREVLY shall take you to the library."

A house elf appeared taking Harry by the hand and led him off to the library.

Harry looked into the library, the very first thing he noticed was a picture of a truely beautiful woman. Her long black hair and tall statue reminded him of Morticia Adams, a woman on a tv show that his cousin Dudley had watched quite a lot when he lived at the Dursleys.

"Hello dear," the woman said. Harry couldn't help but to smile. Whilst the woman seemed quite fierce and elegant there was something in her eyes which reminded him strongly of Molly Weasley.

"The books you will probably want to read are on the first three shelves. Severus keeps his potion making books and dangerous elements books on the top shelf. Don't touch them as some books can attack when provoked." Harry gulped but looked around at eye level to see if there was anything that interested him.

There he found an interesting book entitled _Muggles. Why they don't see what's always been there._ By Gretel Bouveniser.

It turned out to be an interesting read. Gretel was a squib and her family, to prevent her from feeling embarrassment at Hogwarts had in fact home schooled her and sent her to the local muggle high school where she had learned how to harness what little magic she did have and only allow it to appear when she had great use for it. Like the time the school burst into flames, or the time that a monster had attacked the school, or the time that the school had actually started growing legs and walking off down the street! Harry giggled as he wondered if Gretel ever had anything to do with those occurrences. After all what student hasn't wondered what would happen if they set their school on fire..at least once! Harry put down the book and sighed. Feeling a little hungry he asked the portrait if she knew the way to the dining room. She did.

Snape was sitting in the lounge reading a potions magazine when Harry walked past. "Dinner was 6 hours ago Harry," he stated,  
"you should be going to bed."

Harry was amazed, he had no idea that it was that late. But the potions master had never been one to not notice the time. "Why weren't you here?" Snape stated as he indicated Harry's now cold dinner. It had been a lovely meal of fried chicken and chips with a little salad. Now...it looked like a mess. The chicken and chips were obviously sagging into the gravy which had been put neatly onto the plate and he there was a mug of chocolate beside his plate.

"Eat your dinner and go to bed," Snape said. Harry sighed as he sat down. At least the man wasn't starving him like the Dursleys would. But..couldn't he at least have used a heating spell?

"You should have been here in time for dinner Harry, whilst your meal was still warm," he stated as if reading the boys mind. Harry continued to shovel in his meal wanting to get the process out of the way with as soon as possible. Snape waited patiently whilst the boy ate his meal and started on his cold milk. As Snape walked towards the table he cast a heating spell on the cup. "Allow that to be a lesson to you on what happens if you do not stick to the expected time table Harry. You may not be expected to do much in this house, but come to meals with me and talk about what you have been getting up to is something that I must insist upon and enforce quite strictly. Now I shall be in my lab and do not want to be disturbed. I'm sure you know how to get ready for bed on your own. Shower first I don't want your dirty body on those nice clean sheets and wear something that you can get dirty in the morning I want your help in the garden."

"Yes sir," Harry said raising his mug to his lips again, "and thanks."

"You're welcome," Snape stated, "reguardless of what people may think of me I am not a completely heartless man."

Snape walked out of the room with a single thought on his mind. If this is the way that Harry behaves maybe things can work out well here, for all of us.


	3. The troubles of parenting

Harry sipped on his nice warm chocolate. It would have been nice had Snape have heated the whole meal instead of just the mug of chocolate but then again that's Snape isn't it. Living up to his the strict potions master reputation.

"Can Pawir take your plate sir?" the old house elf asked.

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't here to eat it sooner it would have been nice," Harry said sadly.

"Well, young master must learn to do what the master tells him to," Pawir scolded as she popped out with Harry's dinner dishes. Harry threw the serviette onto the table with a huff. That was one thing he was not used to doing. He had to do chores for the Dursleys, so doing some here wasn't suprising, but all of this..must eat at the right time, must tell Snape what he'd been up to thing...it wasn't normal or something he was in the slightest bit used to. At Hogwarts he always just went to the great hall when he felt hungry, or even visited the kitchens and there would always be something around. As for at the Dursleys, they couldn't care less what he was up to as long as their stupid chore list got completed and as for worrying about what time Harry ate at? He was lucky if he ate at ALL there let alone a specific time.

Harry walked up the stairs thinking of how different his life had become in such a short amount of time. He had even noticed physical differences, with the way that his hair was now no longer being such a nuisance, in fact it was sitting flatter and more Snape like than ever. When he reached the top of the stairs Harry noticed a problem...all he could see on both sides of the corridor were closed doors...and he had closed the door to his bedroom on the way out. Harry thought back..that's right...Lily! Lily would know where his bedroom was! After all she was talking to him just outside it when he followed her to that...that strange room that Snape got rather upset about. But he HAD told Harry to not open any doors..and Harry had gone and done it anyway...that's it he'd call Lily.

"Lily!" Harry called out, "LILY!" but there was no response. Harry walked a little bit further, "Lily I need you!" he said upset.

"What's wrong young sire?" asked a nearby man in a portrait.

"Leave the poor boy alone Trevor, he is obviously upset over something," said a rather large woman who was holding his arm.

"I can't remember which one is my bedroom," Harry said, "and I don't want to get into trouble again."

"Oh dear," the woman said, "my dear child, I'm not too sure as it has been many years since we were first placed here but I believe there is a room over there...one...no, no, two doors to your left."

"Thank you," Harry said meekly opening the door.

He walked in and took out his wand to light the room.

"Lumos!" he said waving his wand around the room...but this wasn't the same room as he was in before...he was sure of it! Oh no! He must be in Snape's room! Harry was about to leave the room when a picture caught the corner of his eye. It was just sitting up in a frame on the dressing table...it was a picture of his mother.

Harry picked up the picture looking at his mother. She looked pretty young, maybe 14 or 15? A couple of years older than Harry was now. The picture showed her laying on the grass looking up at the sky and then..who is that next to her...that boy that...Harry looked down at his own hands...had his hands. The dead straight black hair gave away who it was. But this was the first time that Harry had ever seen a picture of Snape looking this young. His mother looked so happy, just resting in Snape's arms.

Harry looked around and he noticed a glass box, like a jewellery box, with little windows, it seemed to be showing other pictures of his mother and Harry couldn't resist but to pick it up. When he picked it up the glass box started to show images, Harry looked into the box as images appeared through the mist. In the pictures she was holding Snape's hand and even running her fingers through his hair. But then another picture appeared just before Harry and he was amazed at what it showed. It was a picture of Lily with her hands up to her eyes, it looked like she was rather upset. His father...no...no...his father was Snape! James Potter was of no relation to him. Harry watched as the man placed his arms around Lily as if to comfort her and some other man was physically pushing Snape around the picture. Harry felt an instant reaction of hatred and fear for this man who was pushing around Snape...even the mere idea of Snape being pushed around Harry found amazing. Then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder...oh my goodness...he had been caught.

Harry tried to hide the box by putting it into his pocket as fast as he could but unfortunately it slipped from his fingers and crashed on the floor.

"HARRY! What have you done!" Snape took his hand away from Harry and walked towards the glass shards as if he had just lost his best friend. Snape fell to his knees and looked up at Harry wtih a look of pure hatred and despise "GET OUT!" Harry backed out of the room, unable to get his eyes off this unusual spectacle.

The door closed as if magically behind him and Harry was left once more in darkness wondering where his room was.

Snape was absolutely devastated! This was one of the few things that he had left from the time that Lily had been close to him. Before he had lost her. It contained all of the memories that Lily wanted him to remember after he had been obliviated. Metzel had explained how Lily had wanted him to remember her, even in tiny amounts, had wanted to try to give him her love in any way that she could. The fact that Snape had actually turned dark once in their past had not been the big fiasco that Snape had created for himself. Lily had turned and slapped him straight across the face when he had made those remarks and told him that until he apologised she didn't want to see him again. That...unfortunately was the last memory she was allowed to give him. Snape had spent a long time thinking that it was because of his pride that he had lost her to James Potter..having no idea as to the truth. Now...what little he had known...lay in pieces on the floor.

"Pawir," Snape stated gently. The house elf appeared before him. "Help me,"

"young master is in his room with Thistle," she said gently, "oh and master, allow me to help you with the mess. You should really attend to young master."

"I can't Pawir," Snape stated, "I'm just not ready to face him yet. He saw me get upset over that box...he knows that...he knows what it was...I...I can't face him..not yet. Maybe tomorrow."

"Master Severus Snape!" Pawir put her hands on her hips and stared up at him, "I stayed quiet when you lost Mistress Lily, I stayed quiet when you turned towards Voldemort and his ways of life, I have even brought you food in your lab when you have been working until odd hours of the morning. I have watched you grow since you were a child. But I shall not stay quiet now! Master that boy in there needs YOU! You are his father! YOU are the one that needs to act like an adult, take responsibility for your actions and not cower away like some coward. Now get in there and talk to him! I shall not see to this box until you do!"

Snape was shocked, never before had his house elf ever spoken out about anything. Treated him like royalty and stayed with him and his mother even though they were penniless and not able to have a house elf around often because of his abusive father. It was Pawir who helped him learn how to run the manor, by giving him such respect and understanding and ensuring that those other house elves obeyed and saw to their duties as well. It seems that now, just like she gave him guidance as a young lad in learning how to take care of the manor, she was now helping him learn how to take care of his son.

"What do I do Pawir?" he asked.

"Do what I would for Thistle, go in there, listen to him explain what happened and assert your discipline. You are a father now and you need to act like that. Not have him sleep thinking that nobody loves him," she answered.

Snape took a deep sigh walking into Harry's room. Harry was sitting on the bed facing Thistle who was talking to him in quite an animated voice. Thistle went quiet staring at Snape and then disappeared.

"Sir...I..."Harry started.

"Harry, explain yourself, why were you even in my room?" Snape asked trying to keep his temper..it wasn't easy as he was known for his explosive temper especially around Hogwarts but he wouldn't achieve anything if he started accusing and not listening.

"I'm sorry sir, I got lost," Harry stated.

"why didn't you call a house elf?" Snape asked.

"I...I didn't think of it sir," Harry said.

"So what did you do instead?" Snape asked.

"well," replied Harry, "I asked a nearby portrait. The portrait thought that your room was my own,"

"I see," Snape sneered, "and what about when you realised your mistake why didn't you leave, why did you touch my things."

"I saw a picture of my mother," Harry stated.

"I don't care what you saw Harry you shouldn't have," Snape started, then a thought dawned on him, Harry, his Harry, having never had parents of his own, had never known how to act around them, sees a picture of his mother in his father's room..of course he had wanted to know more any child would! "Harry, whilst I understand why you may have done what you did if you were interested in something in my room you should have asked me about it."

"But you wouldn't have shown me anyway," Harry said, "you said never to go in your room when the door was closed."

"I told you never to go ANYWHERE when a door was closed," Snape stated angrily, "But I believe that we are going to have to find another way to cope with this, a way that might give you some more insight to your behaviour and have you abide by these rules."

"Are you going to spank me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I had hoped our little discussion would be enough for tonight, but as you did break something very precious to me. Harry...that was one of the last things I owned of your mother. Her memories, are precious to me," Snape stated.

"And me too!" Harry stated, "that's why I was so interested!"

"Harry, you have acted irrationally and need to be held to account for your actions. As such, you are going over my knee," Snape stated seriously, sitting on the bed.

Harry pulled down his pyjama bottoms and underwear as he lay over his fathers knee.

"You shall learn to abide by the rules of this house Harry!" Snape stated as he started spanking Harry's bare bottom.

Spank! Spank! Whack! Slap! Spank!

" I put rules in place for your protection and for peace and harmony within the household,"

Harry's bottom started to turn a light shade of pink as Severus continued spanking his bare bottom. Snape spanked moderately hard. So that Harry could feel it, but not so hard as to mark the skin or hurt him. Snape knew where to draw the line between discipline and abuse and had sworn to himself that he would never cross it. Not like his father had.

Spank! Spank! Whack! Slap! Spank! Spank! Whack! Spank! Spank! Smack!

"You not only broke something very dear to me Harry, but you have also lost a little bit of my trust. I hope you recognise that,"

Spank! Spank! Whack! Slap! Spank! Whack! Smack! Spank! Spank! Whack! Spank! Smack! Spank!

Snape continued to spank Harry's bare bottom with the palm of his hand. Watching as it slowly turned redder and redder and Harry started to try to move around and sniffle. He wanted his ward to recognise his words as truth and to learn to start becoming a much better behaved boy.

Spank! Spank! Whack! Slap! Spank! Spank! Spank! Smack! Smack! Spank! Spank! Spank!

Harry's bottom was becoming as red as a watermelon and Snape chose to stop. Rubbing Harry's bottom with his hand he stated, "you won't be getting the paddle tonight son, because I want you to realise how much you have hurt me personally, by taking something that I held onto for many years and breaking it you have really hurt me. I hope you know that."

Harry started crying in earnest and apologising "I'm so sorry...please Snape, please, please, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything!"

Snape helped Harry off his lap so he could look at him in the face.

"Harry, I don't know if you can ever make it up to me. I don't know if you can repair the damage which has been done not only to the glass box, but to our relationship. I don't know if I can trust you again not to do something like this to me. But if I did start to trust you again you would have to abide by the rules, both here and at school. I expect only the best from a son of mine. You have both Lily's brains and my own to contend with and between the two of us we should have a highly intelligent son in you." Harry smiled hearing this. "so show me some of that intelligence son, show me that you can make me proud of you and hopefully we won't be in this position again for a long time. But you are a child and children make mistakes. What matters is that you learn from them and you do what you can to make up for them."

Harry merely listened nodding his head and said, "I promise I'll do my best sir."

"Harry, outside of school it is alright if you want to call me something more personal, like father...or even dad," Snape said. He surprised himself by saying those words but he wanted to do something to reach out to his son. To tell him that he still loved him and would not stop.

"Thank you sir I'll think about it," Harry said gently, "Can I hug you?"

Only a child would think of something as simple as giving the potions master a hug. But then...Harry was still a child in so many ways. For the second time that night Snape surprised himself by wrapping his arms around his son.

"Goodnight son," he said, "now let's get you under these blankets,"

Harry climbed into the bed and Snape tucked him in, much like his mother would have done for him when he was younger. As he left the room he thought he heard a mutter, "good night dad,"

He smiled, at last he had a family who loved him. The first time he had really felt that way since his mother, Eileen, had died.

"You would have made your mother proud tonight master," Pawir said.

"Thank you Pawir," Snape stated as he walked past her and got into his bed.

Pawir had finished picking up all the pieces and stated, "sometimes parenting can be the hardest job in the world." And popped out.

HHHHHeH


	4. A day in the garden

Harry awoke the next morning and looked at his suitcase. He knew what he had to do but he was not really looking forward to it. Wearing Dudleys old clothes that were about 5 sizes too big for him was never the highlight of his summer. How they quickly turned into rags because the Dursley's would have him scrubbing the house, weeding the garden and a large list of chores which would make him wet and dirty and cause holes due to them literally dragging him down whilst he worked.

He sighed and put on what he thought to be a loose dirty t-shirt and a pair of trousers that he had to keep up with rope. Then he walked downstairs for breakfast. Cold porridge was sitting on the table waiting with no Snape to be seen. Harry sat and ate the porridge even though it seemed gluggy and difficult to get down and he ventured outside.

Snape was found weeding the garden just outside the back door, Harry almost hit him in the head with the door on the way outside.

"Harry! I'm glad that you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Snape stated. The two dogs were playing on a patch of grass nearby whilst the cat just sat there licking her paws and watching them. Harry never really liked cats, felt that they were sitting, watching and judging to see what kind of a bad job he could do. But he still gave the cat a scratch behind the ears as it rubbed his leg. Snape looked up to tell Harry what to do to help when he noticed the rags the boy was wearing.

"Harry...when I told you to not wear your best I didn't mean for you to wear clothes like these..why don't you go back inside and change into something a little more slim fitting," he said.

Harry sighed as he walked back inside and back up the stairs to his bedroom to try to find something that looked a little nicer. But how he could possibly find something that looked nicer considering what the state of his clothes were..he just didn't know what he'd do. It took him the better part of an hour but finally he found what seemed like the best of what he had. He went back downstairs and outside to help Snape with his garden.

"Potter! Didn't I tell you to go find something else that fits you properly?" Snape fell into old habits as he scolded the teen which he had done more than once in the last two and a half years.

Harry ignored him as he walked over and said "just give me some work to do, I've wasted enough time trying to search through those clothes as I'm going to."

Snape stood up and looked at Harry, "what was that young man? I don't think I like the tone of your voice."

"I didn't say anything," Harry said, "all I said was since we're out in the garden and its dirty out here anyway, why don't I just leave these on. They fit ok and can help you in the yard."

"Ok Po...Harry..if that's what you want," Snape stated, "we will have to do something about your name too now that we know the truth. Or do you like it that way?"

"It's the name my mother gave me," Harry said, "it's fine."

"Ok, well what I want your help with is over here. Have you ever seen this plant before Harry? No I suppose you wouldn't, not where you come from. It's called the xslejedmne its purpose is mostly used in nutrition potions. It's seed is really what you are after, but to grow enough you need to ensure that you still release some of its seed. Watch this. Snape gently grabbed a flower that looked like it was wilting away, "you take it by the head, break it in two, do you see in there Harry? That's the seed. You spread some like this" he moved his thumb along the flower, "then you take some out with this," he took out a little spoon and put some of the yellow powder into a dish. Now you try!" He indicated another wilted flower and Harry imitated Snape.

"You can do this so easily Harry its a suprise that you can't do better at potions!" Snape said,

"well maybe it's your big bad bat of the dungeons image that frightens people into making mistakes," Harry said.

Snape just ignored him. After all he knew what other people called him behind his back. It was nice that at least Harry was one of those that would also say it to his face.

Snape showed him several more things in the garden including how to recognise wizarding weeds and how to get rid of a gnome if one happened to appear. Snape and Harry worked for the rest of the day in silence with Snape correcting a few things that Harry did wrong. But gently, "no Harry, you don't pull the whole plant from the ground to get some of the root, just tilt it, like this, you see?"

Maybe the idea of gardening being a calming activity which can soothe any savage beast is true, at least for potion masters. Harry giggled thinking about that as he noticed a bunch of wizarding weeds over grown in one area.

"Harry, no! Those aren't weeds," Snape stated, Harry stopped still in his tracks and Snape stood up and walked over to him.

"You see how they are all collected like this? We call it a pwrethie and the only way to remove it is by saying a spell." He took out his wand, "prethia thresailps" they disappeared leaving behind a single multicoloured flower. Even the green stem had several shades of

"You're really lucky to see that Harry," Snape said as he pulled the flower out of the ground including the roots, he walked over to a nearby pot of dirt and put it in. "It needs a place separate from other plants to be able to thrive properly. Good work son, finding that." Snape put his hand on his son's shoulder and Harry smiled.

Then Snape showed Harry the orchard, which contained oranges and apples and lots of other trees which Harry couldn't name. "Be carefull son!" Snape said holding him back when he tried to enter the orchard. Snape whistled four times quickly in succession and coming out from the trees was a large creature. It was a surprise that Harry didn't see it as when it moved the orchard seemed to grow lighter and lose some of its shadow. It was a large animal, round stomach and 2 sets of arms with two feet. On the end of its arms were what looked like hands, with right where the wrist is, what looked like pruning shears.

"werswre pswrd threse" Snape said. Harry looked at him rather strangely. That wasn't any form of English that he'd known.

The creature bowed low and Snape said, "come Harry" leading him into the orchard, "that Harry, was a Veitros also known as Orchard Helper, it is a magical creature that actually lives off the rotting fruit which falls from the trees. In a four acre orchard such as this one it is important to keep the fruit from piling up, particularly wizarding fruit which tends to fall a lot faster than your average fruit tree."

Wow Neville was going to be so jealous! Harry thought as he listened to Snape.

"These trees are pretty basic," Snape indicated the fruit trees, "we just need to pick the fruit. But these trees at the back, you need to twist them in a certain way to come off. Some you need to stroke gently and others you need to speak with. I shall show you when we get down to there."

True to his word Snape showed Harry about the trees and Harry was completely in awe. Who was this strong, understanding and compassionate man and what did he do with Snape?

"Did you have to do a spell on that creature before we came in here?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape said, "it's an ancient wizarding language, the only one that the creature understands. I merely reminded it of who I am."

"um..." Harry said thinking what does that mean, "oh...ok."

It was starting to become twilight when Harry and Snape finally finished their work in the gardens. Although Snape did use his wand to help them finish most of the work was done by hand. Snape wanted to get the garden done in the one day to ensure good growth for the garden and to help him get his potion stores, and those of St Mungos, and some of Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey kept her own garden and helped with those things as well. As Snape was constantly reminded with her onslaught of letters seeing how things are going with the garden and asking his advice on ensuring proper plant growth and gardening.

Harry and Snape returned to the manor feeling dirty and tired and ready for a good meal. Laid out on the table was a wonderful spread. There was roast beef and vegetables and beside it a beautiful steaming apple custard tart.

"Wash up and then come to dinner," Snape said as he went directly to the bathroom with Harry following. Harry obeyed and soon they were sitting in front of the beautiful meal enjoying it immensely after such a big day. They didn't even have time to stop for lunch!

"Ok, upstairs for a shower and then you can put on your pajamas for the rest of the night," Snape stated. Harry got up after his second piece of apple and custard pie and walked up the stairs to his room and through to his ensuite to have a nice relaxing shower.

The water felt good after a good meal and all of that work. He chose to wash his hair and just relax for a while under the hot stream of water. Then getting out, drying and putting on his pajamas and wrapping himself up in a dressing gown. He laid on his bed just relaxing until Snape came in.

"Harry, I'd like to show you something from when I was a boy," Snape said walking into Harry's bedroom with a book under his arm, "it's called The House Elf's Wish, it's something that my mother used to read to me when I was, ooh probably a few years younger than you are now but I'd like to show it to you. It might help you with your friend Hermione."

Snape sat on the bed next to Harry and read him a story about a house elf called Hetty, who was mistreated by her owners, just like Dobby was. But on the death of the father of the house, a man who distinctly reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy, the son received the manor and the elf. The elf was frightened because she feared another cruel master. But what the elf found was a loving man who loved his wife and children. A man who was gentle and kind to all around him including the house elf. A man who asked the house elf if it would like to be free. But the house elf refused saying "I belong to the family for the longest time. I wouldn't know how to live if not for your support and kindness in allowing me to stay here. To help is all that I ask. Treat me as a friend and equal and allow me to stay here. That's all I ask."

Harry loved the story and was closing his eyes just at the very end.

"I'd like to send Hermione that book to read, I think she'd like it," Harry said.

"As long as she returns it son. The book is one of the last things I have from my mother. A treasured family heirloom and now..it's yours." Snape smiled sadly as he left the book on the chest of drawers beside the bed and left the room.


	5. Snape's Discovery

Harry awoke to the sudden feeling of pressure on the bed and a large creature sniffling at his head. He sat bolt upright startled to find that it was merely the dog, Harvey had jumped onto the bed and was now pawing at Harry's stomach. Harry smiled giving the dog a hug. Harvey wagged his tail fiercely, as he started to jump up and down. Harry let go and Harvey ran towards the door and out towards the stair case. Harry threw off his blankets and put on some clothes...if you could call those things in his suitcase clothes. He always felt extremely lucky that none of the boys in his dorm really noticed what his muggle clothes really looked like.

"HAROLD JAMES," came a deep angry voice from one irritated potions master. "Didn't I tell you to put on something decent?"

Harry ignored Snape's hollering as he walked into the dining room sitting down at the table and starting his breakfast. Snape didn't wish to deny the boy food so allowed him to eat but the minute that he had finished eating he put his hand over Harry's. "Go change," he said in his domineering manner.

Harry sighed as he stood from the chair and walked slowly back towards his room thinking about what he could possibly do. He knew the truth, his uncle and aunt had told him so many times before, he was merely a worthless freak who didn't deserve things that a normal civilised person would. That is why all that would ever remain his when he was not at school were Dudley's old clothes, cast-offs which never fit him, first of all being such a big size and secondly because his cousin was always so much more reckless than he ever was. Just like his cousin had the second room, his cousin also had the good clothing and all he had was these…he continued to try to find something that would make Snape happy but he knew that it was a hopeless case. There was nothing he owned which would be presentable. He did consider buying muggle clothes when he first got his wizarding robes, after all there was a section for it, but he decided that if his aunt ever found him in anything else than the rags that she had given him, she would most likely make him strip on the spot and find someway to give the clothes away to his cousin or one of his friends. No…good clothing was something that he had never received and would never receive.

"Harry what is taking so long?" came a booming voice from the doorway.

"I can't….I don't have…sir.." Harry muttered feeling lost and confused in a world of his own thoughts.

"Surely you must have something to wear Harold, I can't imagine those muggle relatives of yours allowed you to run around the neighbourhood dressed in nothing but those old rags so get something on and I shall show you the quidditch field."

Not that Harry could have missed it, that giant patch of green in the middle of the back yard with the posts up in the air was a bit of a give away, but Harry wasn't going to talk back at Snape when he was in this kind of mood, no he had learned how wrong that could be when he lost five points for his house in his first potions class!

Harry continued to rummage in his suitcase when Severus lost his temper. Taking out his wand Severus chanted "bnoagobosui" much to Harry's surprise his suitcase started to rise up into the air, where it unceremoniously dumped all of Harry's clothing onto the bed.

"At least now you might learn to put your clothes away!" Snape stated with an unpleasant look on his face. He walked over towards the bed looking at the clothing that was now on his son's bed. All that was sitting there was more of the same, clothing which Harry had worn the day before and down to breakfast. Very dull colours and looking like they would have more chance fitting a baby elephant than his son!

"What kind of a joke is this?" Snape stated furiously, "where are your clothes? This had better not be some elaborate scheme to make me take you shopping, I don't go shopping."

"Yeah there's no surprise there!" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Severus stated as if he had missed what Harry had said. Snape always had very sharp hearing, one of the many skills that he had used to his best advantage whilst spying. Always be aware of your surroundings. "Mind your attitude Harold, or you won't be able to sit for a week!"

Harry simply put his head down, feeling very chastised and embarrassed. "legilimans" Snape muttered using the opportunity to flip through his brats mind, hoping to find the truth of the events in front of him. He struggled to believe that someone would treat a child that badly, but through his years of teaching Slytherin house, and seeing many an abused child, Harry was showing all of the classic symptoms.

In his mind's eye Severus witnessed some of the treatment which Harry had endured. He saw Harry get locked into the cupboard at the age of 3, crying to get out, his uncle grabbed him by the rags he was wearing, beat him around the head and shoulders and threw him back into the cupboard again. He saw Harry aged 5, bleeding and face full of dirt, whilst his cousin continued to kick him with his friends and all the poor boy could do was cover his head as his friends stripped him naked and he walked back to the Dursley's from the park to be questioned by his aunt and shoved back into his cupboard to "think about the ungrateful way he was behaving." Ungrateful? What did the poor boy have to be grateful about? At age 7, he was sitting in his cupboard and Snape could see the malnourished form of his son, laying there and talking to the spiders about how hungry he felt and how lonesome. At age 9 he saw him working in the garden with his fingers bleeding and sweating ferociously, looking at the long list of chores which were supposed to be done before lunch and written on the paper was HAVE THESE DONE OR NO LUNCH! Vision after vision after vision swept past the man's eyes until he could bare it no more and cancelled the spell.

Snape quickly exited the room leaving Harry feeling lost and confused. Snape went directly down to his potions lab where he let out an animalistic ROAR! He just couldn't BELIEVE the way that those people would dare to treat HIS son….and that was one of the strongest feelings that Snape had encountered for the boy…not just any boy…but HIS boy. Regaining his composure he went towards the dining room table and scrawled a quick note. Calling his owl to him he sent it off with the message, directly to Dumbledore, he had to find out if the man had known. Surely…he could not have known about this. Thinking for a second Snape wrote another quick note, folded some wizarding money into the note and then placed it into an envelope. Turning and walking back up the stairs to his son's bedroom where Harry was sitting absolutely distraught on his bed.

"I'm so sorry sir, I'm so sorry!" Harry said, "I didn't mean to be so disobedient and disrespectful, I didn't mean to be treated like that. I know I deserved it; I know I was bad but please…please forgive me. I know I was bad I deserved it I'm sorry!" Harry stated in a panicking voice.

Well, if Snape hadn't have flashed through Harry's memories this reaction from the boy is all that he would need to find out about the boy's past and just how he was treated.

Snape suppressed another violent reaction which was stirring inside him to look at his son calmly and state, "Harry, nobody should ever be treated that way. You may have deserved some discipline, all boys do. However, you did not deserve the way they treated you and I don't want to hear you speak that way again."

Harry just looked at the man, feeling extremely confused. This was the treatment he always received, all he had ever known...and yet this man was saying that he didn't deserve it?

"But you…you don't understand, please sir…please it was me! I was bad! I did things that were…unthinkable!" Harry muttered.

"Like what son? Tell me?" Severus stated.

"Like…when I burned the dinner, or when I didn't finish my chore list on time, or when I got in the way when I knew my relatives were angry," Harry said quietly, "and I did other things too!"

"Well Harry, I can't see anything wrong with the first two things, unless of course you were slacking off like I know you do," Snape stated, Harry blushed, "but you know that even if you did behave incorrectly there was no reason why these relatives of yours could not have punished you in some other manner, like a brief spanking." Harry blushed even more if this was possible, "and besides," Snape continued, "if you had gotten in their way when they were angry, it is up to them to reign in their temper, not to take it out on you son." Snape knew from personal experience that he had received the blunt end of his own father's fiery temper more than once and was determined not to instil that same fear into his own son.

"Harry?" Snape questioned gently as he put his hand on the boys shoulder, "I was wondering...how would you like to go to the Weasleys for a day or two?" He smiled to see his son's reaction; Harry looked all excited and happy as if they had not gone through the trouble of that day at all.

"I'd love to, but I wouldn't be in the way there would I?" Harry asked.

"Well…we can go together and see if you are feeling too stressed about it son," Snape said hiding the envelope behind his back, "but I'm sure that Molly would love to see you and it would be good for you to spend some time with your friends."

Snape had other matters he wished to attend to, like speaking to the headmaster about Harry's treatment by his relatives and deciding the best course of action. After all Snape did not wish to get himself into any trouble which could cause Harry to lose another loving parent. His fiery temper had threatened to put him into Azkaban before as a youth, it was only thanks to Dumbledore's quick thinking and Severus' loyalty to the man that he had not.

"No…I'll be just fine!" Harry said happily, "how do I get there?"

"Take the floo that is on top of the mantelpiece in the lounge room," Snape stated quietly, Harry turned to leave rushing out of the room, "Harry come back here please," Snape gently commanded. Harry turned and returned to face his father, "take this, and give it to Molly Weasley" Severus said handing his son the envelope "and behave!" Snape gave Harry a tap on the bottom as he walked away to remind him to behave and then watched the boy as he fled down the stairs to the lounge room and disappeared through the green flames.


	6. He was Gone

Harry unceremoniously appeared in the Weasley fire place. Having only used floo powder once in the past he had not really gotten the hang of it.

"HARRY!" came Ron's happy reaction as he raced over to his mate picking him up from the floor, "are you ok?" He said as he dusted him off.

"I'm fine Ron!" Harry said giving him a hug, which meant that Ron soon found himself covered in soot but he didn't mind.

"Mum look who just came through the floo network!" Ron said happily as he put his arm around Hary's shoulder.

"Harry dear!" Molly Weasley said coming over to grab him in a big bear hug "how are you?"

"Oh hello Harry!" Arthur Weasley said entering the room, "good thing you came when you did we were about to step out for the day at diagon alley, try and see if there are some second hand book stores to relieve some of the old text books and then spend the day getting lost in Diagon Alley."

"Oh that reminds me," Harry said taking the envelope out of his pocket, "Snape said to give you this!" He handed it to Molly Weasley.

"Oh that man!" Molly said as she read the letter, "he wants us to take your clothes shopping Harry, and he has sent some money so we can go to some of the more pricier stores."

"Oh my goodness!" said Harry thinking of how Molly would feel when given money to do something for a friend. The Weasley's whilst not having very much were proud of what they had and never accepted such hand outs from anybody.

"I'll have to have a talk with him," Molly said in her mothering tone of voice.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Harry said embarrassed, "I'm fine."

"Nonsense!" Molly said quite elaborate, "not according to this you don't...wearing rags indeed! You know we would have...worked out something out…if you were in that much trouble. Besides who knows how to make sure that boys have clothing that fits them all year round better than me! I've had over 20 years experience!"

"I wouldn't argue with her mate," Ron said gently. Harry opened his mouth to again say that everything would be fine and he doesn't need any help but quickly closed it remembering one word Snape said to him before he left "behave".

"Come on everybody cloaks on!" Molly stated as she walked over towards the wardrobe, "here Harry, you can wear an older one of Arthurs, You really should have worn one on your way over, oh well we'll pick one up for you when we are out."

Pretty soon all of the Weasleys (and Harry) were dressed for travel and standing beside the fireplace with floo in their hands. "You go first Harry, you're the guest!" Molly said.

Harry, remembering what happened the last time, was very certain to say "Diagon Alley very clearly to the fireplace, even checking with Ron to make sure he sounded right before throwing the floo powder down.

Ron followed Harry shortly through the network and gave him a BIG hug "I'm very glad that you made it right this time," he put his hand gently against Harry's face and then turned as Ginny came through the fireplace. "Will you two lovebirds knock it off?" she asked in a teenaged molodramatic voice. Ron and Harry blushed and stepped away from each other. Not quite ready to admit to their feelings yet.

They were joined shortly by Fred and George, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ron gave a look of "just in time..could you imagine what would happen if Fred or George saw us?" Harry smiled cautiously and nodded as if understanding what Ron was thinking completely.

"Well…first off, I will go to the second hand store," Arthur stated as he walked away, "Molly maybe you should start helping Harry find some things that he likes."

"Good idea honey," she said and she looked at Fred and George "you two, had better not be up to any mischief whilst I take Harry to see about his new wardrobe."

Molly knew that leaving the twins on their own may not be the best idea, but they had to learn some times and the twins had been begging her to let them just see the new brooms, and take a look at Zonko's joke shop. She knew that the boys could get lost in that particular store for HOURS, but leaving those two up to their own devices in a shop like that often caused them to think of many different things which led the house to be exploded, painted pink, purple and yellow polkadots, and even tested on the other children in the neighbourhood or at school.

"Ron, would you like to come with Harry and I or would you rather go with your brothers?" Molly asked gently.

Harry pleaded with him with his eyes to please not leave him alone with his mother. He never knew how things could change when left with the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"I'll stay with you mum!" Ron said happily, "after all it's nice to see Harry get some new things for a change. His relatives have never been very nice to him."

Ron was thinking about the way that his brothers had picked Harry up in their ford anglica the year before. Whilst it did give him and the boys a smarting red behind it was worth it just to get Harry away from that place which he had been taught to call home. Ron hoped that even living with the bat of the dungeons would not be like that but he would have to find out from Harry when his mother was not around as Harry was unlikely to talk openly whilst she was there.

Molly led the boys into a nearby store which Harry had not noticed before.

"This is where we go for most of the children's clothing Ron, if you see any new t-shirts that you like feel free to pick a couple as I know that you have ripped a few playing quidditch with your brothers, oh and you need some new underwear!"

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, could she have possibly said that any louder? How embarrassing!

But Molly led the boys around the store, allowing Harry to pick out the things that looked good on him and would be considered appropriate for the potion masters son. Severus would never forgive her if Harry came back looking anything but his best. But Molly knew what stores were less expensive than others and would prefer to go to those first.

"No Ronald, that t-shirt is to expensive, try another sweetie," Molly said as he saw Ron's reaction when he noticed a particular t-shirt. Ron sadly put it back and took another one nearby which was a little less plain.

Harry picked up the t-shirt that Ron was previously holding placing it at the bottom of the clothes that he had picked up hoping that Molly wouldn't notice. He could give it to Ron later on.

Before Harry had left the shop he was carrying more than his weights worth in clothing. T-shirts and jeans, for muggle use, trousers and jumpers with a couple of lovely jackets and of course underwear for Harry and for Ron. Molly wasn't sure if Harry had enough pairs of those, but what growing boy doesn't need some more underwear at the best of times. Especially those who have an impressive talent for finding trouble and playing rough sports such as quidditch. A part of Molly never wanted to take the chance that her boys could be hurt by such a rough sport as quidditch but she knew in her heart that all boys needed a chance to expand and to grow and to play rough with each other from time to time. Molly smiled at Harry as he noticed a pair of shoes that he liked. Sometimes it was hard for Molly to remember that Harry wasn't just another one of her boys. She and Arthur felt such affection for the boy.

Molly insisted that Harry picked up a couple of pairs of shoes, after all if one got spoiled it was always worth it to have another pair. She paid for a couple of t-shirts and some undies for Ron and then saw Harry with his heavy burden of clothes. She laughed "oh I'm sorry dear I didn't realise I'd given you just so many! Here put them on the counter. We will pay for them and then shrink them to size." Harry lifted up his burden and the girl at the counter smiled at him. "New wardrobe hey?" the girl laughed. Harry felt a little bit embarrassed, after all it was the first time that he had ever gone shopping just for him and he was not used to it. Molly looked at the money that Severus had given to her and looked at her own money. She sighed as she simply paid for the items (she did end up using some of her own money as well but not much) after all it was worth it to help Harry, the poor little thing, if only she had been his mother things would have been different. But Molly sighed, contending herself with the simply fact that she was able to do the helpful motherly thing for him like taking him shopping and ensuring he had enough clothes to wear and that finally in Severus, the boy would have some stability in his life. That was certain.

"Let's go to the joke shop boys," Molly stated after she had shrunk all of the packages and put them in her pockets. She would sort them out later. The boys ran happily to the joke store, leaving poor Molly behind to catch up. Arriving at the joke store out of breath she looked around. The first thing that she saw was Fred and George. They were….selling their little inventions to little kids! Molly angrily walked up to her boys grabbing George by the ear, "WHAT do you THINK you are doing?" she roared. The boy backed off under her glare and Fred whimpered to see his mother in such a mood.

"Mum we were just…" George started, "it's ok mum he…" Fred continued.

"I don't want to hear it!" Molly said as she looked at the two boys. "We are going home…NOW!" she stated.

"Molly what's going on?" Arthur said as he appeared as if out of nowhere.

"The usual, they are trying to sell their inventions off on helpless kids," Molly stated.

"But we've tried them already Mum, we know what they do..they a. ren't really inventions!" Fred tried.

"Mum….Dad!" an upset Ron came rushing up to them, "I can't find Harry! He's gone!"

"What do you mean honey?" Molly asked looking at her son.

"We ran here together because we were so excited to go to the joke store you know…" Ron said, "and he stopped to look at something, and I went to look at the flashing frisbees, Harry said he'd catch up…but he's gone…I've looked everywhere! He's gone!"

"Let's split up," Arthur said, "there are five of us, we are bound to find him again in no time!"

"Severus is going to kill me!" Molly said. Ron put his hand into his mothers. "It's not your fault Mum, we'll find him!"

The Weasley family looked everywhere around the store and even all around Diagon Alley but it was no use.

He was gone.


	7. Taken

This fanfiction has been written for the enjoyment of writing. No profit is being made from this piece. I have taken a quote from the movie Taken and have used characters out of JK Rowling's book series Harry Potter. I am just having some fun with it. I realise I forgot to put this up for a couple of chapters. I hope that this warning can do for them too. Again I do not own these books I am just having some fun writing with some of their ideas!

"Severus, I shall not allow you to do that! You could put yourself and therefore your son in danger," Dumbledore stated slamming his hand down on the desk.

Severus had never known Dumbledore to get angry and found himself at a loss as to how to respond.

"But Albus, look at what they have done to him, all that I have shown you and spoken to you about today. The boy has been harmed, in a way few could understand," Snape said.

"Which is why I am so happy that you found each other," Dumbledore stated, "but these people are non-magical, scared of magic, and you have to make account for that. Also you do not want to do anything that might damage your reputation, the boy needs you Severus and as I've been telling you…"

"Headmaster is Severus with you?" Molly Weasley's voice came from the fireplace.\

"Yes he is Molly, why don't you step through, would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore stated kindly.

"No headmaster," Molly stated, "it's Harry,"

"What's happened?" Snape sprung to action like a tiger towards the fire as if smothering Molly would some how bring Harry back to him immediately.

"Severus…I'm so sorry…I….I've looked everywhere," Molly stated panicked, "Severus….he's gone…I've looked everywhere…he's gone!"

"Call the order!" Dumbledore stated rising from his chair panicked for what had happened to the hero of the wizarding world "Don't worry Severus, we'll find him!"

"I'm sorry Albus," Snape stated, "I must go find my son. I hope that he is hiding somewhere, and if he is his bottom is going to be so red!" With that Severus apparated like a thunder clap to the middle of Diagon Alley.

What Snape encountered put instant fear into his heart. The dark mark was in the air and a long line of Death Eaters had stormed the streets by force. Snape quickly put on his mask, which he had learned long ago to keep within his cloak for in case of emergencies and joined the crowd. There may be only one way in which he would find what happened to his son. Oh how he hoped he would not find him amongst them. They would torture the poor boy if they ever got their hands on him.

But Harry was far from this scene. All that Harry saw, was darkness. Yet he found himself in a familiar setting, the walls looked familiar, the smell of the room looked familiar but it was so dark. Harry raced around the room looking for some sign of sunlight, after all the last thing he knew it was barely even midday, surely it couldn't be this dark this quickly could it? Even though it was dark and it seemed he had lost his glasses somewhere, he felt around for something that might help him understand where he was. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, but he tried to ignore that feeling. He tried to remember what it had been that he was thinking about before, before he had ended up here. Something about Snape? He shook his head and thought "who was Snape?"

He found a solid object, cube, like…he ran his fingers around the object…like a tv set.

Oh no….it couldn't be…could it? But Harry felt tired, oh so very tired, and found himself searching again for the bed. Finding it he lay himself down and fell asleep.

"HARRY!" he heard a shrill feminine voice scream at him, "WAKE UP!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he said automatically.

"Harry get in the car, we are leaving," she stated.

Harry walked as if mechanically down the stairs to the car and got in. He felt the oaf of a cousin sit beside him and all of their luggage simply thrown into the back seat, mostly on top of him and before he knew it they were off.

"We're going to Disney Land!" Dudley stated happily. Before Harry knew it he was pushed ever further over in the car as Piers got into the car. Harry knew that whatever Disney Land was going to be, it would not be fun for him. All Harry knew was that it had been 10 years of his long life that he had been putting up with flack from Dudley and his gang and that it didn't look like that would ever change.

Snape had spent the past 5 hours around the Death Eaters and had found himself sore and discouraged. His son had not been heard of in that circle either and he had checked the biggest blabbermouths of the group. These people were incredible informants and because they trusted Snape they were willing to tell him anything. If the Dark Lord knew that he had such people in his group then they would have seen the green light of death a long time ago. But thankfully, he didn't know.

Snape returned home with a heavy heart. He went into Harry's bedroom and sat on the bed. Trying to think about what he could do, how would he ever find his son. Who had taken him and how? Snape sat on the bed trying to think things over. Thinking about Harry's life, where would he have gone? He sent owls to his two best friends, Hermione and Ron to ask if there was anywhere that the boy may have mentioned to them about where he would go if he could. Hermione wrote back saying that Ginny had told her how Harry had gone missing and how upset she was over it. More teenaged girl snivel and then how Harry hadn't been happier anywhere else than at Snape's. Oh how that lightened his heart, he thought about how much he had become so affectionate towards the boy, towards his boy, towards his and Lily's boy. Ron's letter was more of the same, although it appeared wet with large blots of ink all over the page. It kind of reminded him of the boy's homework, messy and scrawled. But no use. No help.

Then as if by a miracle an owl appeared at the window with a letter in its beak. Snape walked over and took the letter.

A letter from Draco, how mysterious! It simply read:

Dear Uncle Sev,

I heard that your little visitor left today.

I wanted to tell you that I would be more than happy to spend some time with you if you are missing him.

Hope to see you again soon.

Draco.

Well Snape thought, it was nice that the boy had written but nothing made any sense to him about this letter. For starters, how would he know? Ron and Hermione aren't close friends with him and he was positive that the Weasley's had little to no connection with the Malfoy family..maybe at work? But then it was a Saturday, Snape reminded himself, and the letter was appearing tonight. Surely Arthur hadn't gone to work today. Whilst spending time with Draco was something that he was expected to do Draco was slowly becoming more and more like his father. A lost cause to the dark side because Snape could not, no matter how much he might wish to, step in and take care of the boy as the Malfoy's were a strong and powerful wizarding family and even if something was to happen to them, whilst he was Draco's godfather, his godmother was Christine McParker, the wealthy, pure blood heiress, best friends with Narcissa Malfoy and Belatrix LeStrange and clinging to the old ideals of pure blood ancestry and if a custody battle was to be fought over Draco it was more likely that she would win. She could afford more lawyers than he could and could afford to buy her way through the wizarding legal system, a woman who always got what she wanted in the end.

Snape simply disreguarded the letter and didn't think further of it. Instead his thoughts returned to his son. He knew that if Harry had deliberately chosen to leave that somebody, even just his friends, would have heard from him by now. There had to be a way to find him. He looked for Harry's owl, Hedwig, he was in the owlery with Snape's owl, Shadow. Snape had an idea, Hedwig always had a way to find the boy, it was his magical ties around the bird. It would know how to find him no matter where he was. Snape took out a pen and paper and started to write a note.

_"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my son go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."_

Snape knew that even if it took every ounce of strength that he had, he would track down his son and he would get a hold of the person who would try to separate him from his son and when he did…but that was not something that Snape wanted to dwell on. He just wanted to locate his son as soon as possible and take him home.


	8. Disneyland can be Disenchanting

The characters in this chapter come from J. K. Rowlings Harry Potter series. This chapter contains abuse from the Dursleys and shows just how rough his life has been. Also before you start flaming me. This is my idea of hell for a teenager, There will be abuse and I do not condone or agree with this kind of abuse being given to a teenager or anybody in fact. I know how hard life can be and how abusive some people can be. If you can't stomach this then please skip this chapter and the next one as it will consist of Harry being bullied by the Dursleys, including Dudley and his friend Piers whilst Severus Snape tries to find his son and get him back. Also I don't believe that the kind folks of Disneyland would be ok with people behaving in this manner.

Dudley and Piers were seated right behind Harry on the plane which gave them ample of time to kick the chair in front of them giving Harry a rather rough trip for a while. It seemed that both of those boys were having competitions to see who could kick the chair the hardest! But that was put to a stop when Petunia walked over to the boys stating "Come on boys, you want to lie down for a while so that you are well rested when we get there!" there were moans from the boys but Dudley found that he could lay across the three seats that they had quite comfortably and Piers kicked Harry onto the floor to lay across the seats in Harry's row. Not that the air hostess hadn't complained of the dangers, but there was little Harry could do. He couldn't claim his seat back again, Piers was always a much stronger boy than him, and the air hostess was not being very open to him sitting somewhere that was not his assigned seat. The fact that Piers assigned seat was in fact next to Dudley in the row of chairs behind him didn't seem to bother her much. Harry could not sleep at all, I mean would you be able to sleep on the floor with people that you truly didn't trust that close to your head? No…he stayed awake like a tiger simply waiting for its prey, or to be attacked, whichever came first.

It was daybreak when the plane finally landed. A well rested and relaxed, albeit stubborn, Petunia and a gruff Vernon ushered the boys off the plane. Piers whispered something into Dudley's ear and the two boys laughed. Then pointed at Harry and laughed again. Loudly. People turned to stare at the boys to see what was so funny and all that they noticed was a teenaged boy, blushing, whilst two much bigger boys pointed at him and laughed. People started to smirk, thinking there simply must have been something odd about the boy that they weren't noticing and continued to walk off the plane. Harry fumbled with his pockets wishing that he could be anywhere else. But he simply didn't know of a way that it was possible. After all he was merely a freak and he deserved all he got. He knew that. He knew that he always looked stupid to the boys and nothing he said or did would make any difference. "Go away!" Harry muttered quietly. "Huh what was that?" Piers asked shoving Harry's back forwards. Harry just sadly continued to walk in front of them and didn't say a word following his aunt and uncle off the plane.

"Come on boy's no more larking about!" Vernon said turning and smiling at Dudley and Piers, he stared at Harry as he grasped Petunia's hand leading their way out to the cab banks. They would be in their hotel room with a nice breakfast before too long. Dudley pushed Harry with his entire body shoving Harry away from the cab as he took his seat at the front of a large cab. A 8 seater cab. But his parents didn't seem to mind merely ushering for the other two boys to go towards the cab. Bigger was always better for the Dursley family.

Piers sat right next to Harry where he could easily poke him as many times as he liked leaving Harry with bruises. Petunia just sat away from them with Vernon cuddled into his arms. Vernon was truly a loving man to those that he considered family. Sadly though, "freaks like that Harry" did not fit into his perfectly ordinary life or his wonderful supportive family. He and his wife didn't really care what happened to the boy, it was bad enough that they had to look after him for the past 14 years and it was only that Mrs Figg was on vacation to visit her sister which meant that they had to take him away on this stupid vacation in the first place. Maybe if they were lucky somebody would kidnap the boy and they wouldn't have to worry about bringing him back with them again! But Vernon knew that the signed letter from Dumbledore that they had received when Harry was a baby stated clearly that they must take care of the boy. Petunia believed Harry to be family and after the loss of Lily, her sister, there was no chance for redemption there, but she felt that by taking care of Harry as the note said maybe she would forgive her for being so cruel. However the Dursley's did not feel obligated to do more for Harry than the bare minimum (and even less than that) to keep the boy alive until they would finally be rid of him.

This attitude was quite different to that of one man, Severus Snape, who was at Prince Manor trying to work out how it would be possible for him to get his son back. He knew, but one way. The mentis corpus spiritis. Roughly translated meaning mind, body spirit.

In order to do this spell he knew that he needed certain ingredients, that could easily be gathered from Diagon Alley and possibly if he left now, he would have time for them to get it to him by tomorrow night. It was important to try to conduct the first spell by the full moon, which was tomorrow night if not, it would be another month before he could try to contact his precious Harry and Snape simply could not wait that long.

Another person was getting impatient at this point, quite a distance away.

"COME ON Dudley!" Piers nagged, "I want to go to Autopia!" Dudley looked at his now empty plate sighing, he wished that it was possible for him to steal something from Harry's plate but he was always told by his parents not to do such things in public.

"Yes it is time that you three can go to the park," Vernon stated smiling at Piers and Dudley and smirking at Harry. Yes, there is a difference between a smile and a smirk, subtle though it can be, one smile looks natural and the other like somebody trying very hard not to swear and scream after hitting their thumb with a hammer! He brought the boys to the gate of Disney Land. "Here we go Dudley, you've been saving your allowance for so long," Petunia said, giving Dudley the money that he had decided not to spend for the past week. "And here is some extra for you both," Vernon said as he gave the boys $100 each! WOW! Enough for food, rides or anything else that a boy could possibly think of. As for Harry? "Well, we brought you here boy, have fun!" Vernon smiled with that same grin that he had given him when dropping him off at the train station for the first time. There was nothing here for a boy without money was there? What torture, to leave the brat in brat's paradise without the ability to join in on the fun. Vernon laughed as he walked away leaving Harry alone.

It is a terrible fate to be left at Disneyland by yourself with no money. No ability to buy food and only his cousin and his friend as company. Granted there was a lot of people walking around, the place was completely crowded, but there was no way for Harry to be able to participate in the fun and being such a skinny boy as he was he could constantly be moved about by the other people enjoying Disneyland. All Harry could do was watch as his cousins ran together around the amusement park, wishing that he could try one of the many rides but knowing that they all cost some money, even if it was just 50c or some amusement coins which he didn't have either and his cousin had exchanged some of his money for some.

But this was not behaviour that Harry was not used to. All this time he felt like there was something missing, like he should be somewhere else. But he had no idea as to where. I mean who would want a useless freak like him? It's not like he had ever done anything special. But at least he was able to hide away from his cousin and his friend. Until his cousin spotted him.

"Look who I found Piers!" he heard a voice say, "our favourite playmate!"

"Hey Harry! Is that the girl you like?" Dudley said at the top of his lungs, "yeah that's her! Over there! You told me earlier!"

"Oh yeah!" Piers said, "maybe we should go over and ask her out…hey….hey!" Piers started waving his arms around.

"Please Dudley don't," Harry said sadly.

"Huh?" Dudley said to Piers, "did you hear something?"

"No, no, not a thing," Piers said, "now lets go get that girl!"

Piers raced over to an elderly looking woman who looked like she was just sitting resting with her walking stick pressed against her leg.

"Excuse me but my friend likes you!" Piers said out loud. The woman looked up with a smile and said "where's your friend young man?"

"Over there," Piers said pointing at Harry! "He started laughing and raced away with Dudley to the other side of the park.

Leaving Harry feeling really embarrassed, he went over to talk to the woman, "I'm sorry," Harry said, "they…." He looked down, "they are always doing things like that,"

"Well young man," the woman said with eyes of knowledge, "I know how much of a problem brothers can be. Would you like to have some candy?"

It was the first thing that Harry had eaten all day since breakfast and he couldn't help but to smile and accept the nice woman's food. "Grandma!" came a voice as if from nowhere, Harry turned to see a couple of seven year old girls racing towards the old woman. "Grandma we're hungry and you promised we could go to Ariel's Grotto tonight!"

"Yeah!" said the other girl, we have to go home tomorrow and you promised!"

"Well…I guess I did," the woman said.

"You can come too!" the youngest of the two said happily, "you look nice!"

The woman smiled, oh how much she spent on her grandchildren but she didn't mind, so long as they were happy.

"Come on, let's go everybody!" she said looking at Harry and smiling before he could refuse the offer.

So it was that Harry Potter was sitting in Ariel's Grotto surrounded by Disney Princesses and being pulled around by two obstinate and forceful young girls. He ate the cheapest thing that he saw on the menu, a simple fish and chips.

Harry was just sitting back talking with the woman about the problems that she had with her brother as a child when he heard a voice from behind him. "What do you think you are doing annoying this sweet old lady?" Petunia asked, "and you…you child molester! What do you think you are doing? My son told me ALL about you and your behaviour towards him you should be thankful that I don't stick the cops on you! Now come on you!" she grasped Harry by the arm who looked at the woman with guilt and embarrassment. The two girls had come back and were looking at Harry with a look of shock on their faces. He knew that it was unlikely he would ever see them again. After all the kindly woman had told him they were only there for a day and going back to Wisconsin that night.

Aunt Petunia took Harry by the wrist back to the hotel room where she announced, "You already ate boy so you should go straight to bed now!" It was only 8.30pm and the Dursleys were already sending him to bed! But what else is new? It was a surprise that they even allowed him to have his own room. Harry opened the door to the room that his Uncle said he would be in and saw two bunks, one on each side, covered with clothing and suitcases. Harry was exhausted so he simply moved his cousins things off the bottom bunk and lay there himself for a bit of rest. He had not had any sleep the night before and he so longed to rest in a real bed for a while. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it he felt a THUMP as something was thrown at him on the bed. "What do you think you are doing on my second bed Potter! Get out!" Dursley yelled throwing his things at the boy. Harry got out of the bed quickly to try to get away from the onslaught of objects flying past his head. (Dudley's aim had never been very good). When Harry got out of bed Dudley grabbed him by the nape of the neck and threw him into the corner. "Go find yourself a closet or something its what you deserve!" Dudley shouted. Piers laughed and they both grabbed Harry wrestling him to the ground. Not that poor Harry really stood a chance, with two boys twice his size trying to force him to the ground. When the boys had finished hitting and kicking him he crawled to the furthest corner of the room and curled up, seeing a bag he could use as a pillow he placed his head on it. Only to have Piers kick him in the head and take the bag from under it. "That's my bag you freak you get the floor all to yourself like the dog you are." Piers threw his bag onto the bottom bunk and climbed up to the top of his bunk and lay chatting to Dudley for a while who was on the top of his bunk across the room.

Harry lay in the corner of the room where he knew there was only one way that his cousin and his friend could get him, but it is better to have some control over the way you are treated than none at all. It took a while, but he finally let sleep take him.


	9. First Contact

In the following chapter you will see a spell as incanted by Snape. I have used  .net to translate some words from English to Latin. Then I found some short phrases which I found to be very appropriate and have used them as I see fit in the following fanfiction. All characters are those of JK Rowling I shall have the translation of this spell in italics after each line. But the only words spoken by Severus are those that are in latin (I have put this in bold so it can be easier seen)

Severus could barely get himself to eat anything that night. But he knew that he had to, if he was going to make the Mentis Corpus Spiritis work he needed to keep up every inch of strength that he had. "Are you ready guys?" Severus said as he watched his pets finish their dinner. The two dogs and the cat looked up at him, all knowingly they knew that Severus was going to do everything in his power to get their Harry back. He meant the world to all of them. Severus waited until midnight to start the rituals. The first was the protection ritual, whilst he did not believe that the protection ritual truly protected as well as he would like it to that was one of the reasons why he liked having his pets. They took his protection as worth their lives.

The ritual was magic in itself. Severus paced the room in long strides, criss crossing and walking the boundary, with the cat at his side. Never standing on her and she never got in his way. The two dogs stood in the middle and walked the pentacle, which Severus would have to cast the spell from the middle. He had prepared his potion the minute that the ingredients had come that afternoon which is why he was casting the spell at midnight and not earlier. When they had protected the room the cat sat in the middle next to Severus and the dogs stood near the only entrances to the room, the larger stood near the door ready to protect any intruders. The smaller dog stood next to the window ready for any intrusions that might occur through that route. Severus placed the five crystals at the point of the pentacle and started to walk circles around it slowly chanting the words and moving his hands in perfectly beautiful patterns with golden sparks showing his way. For any onlookers the room truly glowed with magic.

**Nihil est praedestinatus: praeterita possunt impedimenta quae ducunt ad portas novae origine**

_Nothing is predestined: The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings. _

**lucerna corporis est oculus si fuerit oculus tuus simplex totum corpus tuum lucidum eri **

_The light of the body is the eye: if therefore thine eye be single, thy whole body shall be full of light. _

**levare anima in nocte**

_lift my soul into the night_

He lifted the potion and drank it sitting himself into the middle of the circle.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He threw his arms up in the air wanting to scream and find some other solution for the spell obviously did not work.

"Be patient Severus," came Andreas voice as she changed back into a human. Ralph and John also changed coming out of their positions of safety towards the man. They knew that they had to do this carefully or risk the breaking the spell. The walked with purposeful yet light footsteps. They joined hands and stepped into the middle with Severus seating themselves on the floor holding hands with each other, they made a circle, Andrea and John reached for Snape and he accepted their power. They offered it to him, with their love for Harry. "Let's just stay, even until first light of morning," Andrea said gently. It was no wonder that this woman was a cat, all of Severus' pets had chosen to stay by his side long ago as their animal selves. Living life with Snape was good for them, he cared for them all deeply, and they cared for him. It would be the power beneath that kind of commitment would be enough to learn their Harry's whereabouts. They sat in their circle for five hours, until they started to think that there was no possible way of the spell actually working. When suddenly Snape fell face forward into the circle. He lay unconscious on the floor. Andrea, John and Ralph felt Severus' presence leave the room and they looked longingly out the window hoping for good results.

Harry was completely oblivious to any of this happening, as he rolled over facing towards the wall, trying to make the floor as comfortable as he could, but no amount of trying could achieve that particular goal. Harry rolled over again as sleep again took him. He found himself standing in front of his father.

"DAD!" Harry yelled as he ran towards the man.

Snape stood with his arms open wide, "Harry come here son!"

"Dad what is going on? Where are you? I can't find you?" Harry was pulled backwards by the dream as if by an invisible force.

"Harry, don't you worry! I'm coming! I'm coming to get you I promise!" Snape said as he started trying to run towards his son. But it was as if there was a laso around the boy, he could simply not get close to him no matter how hard he tried.

"Harry I love you son! I love you! I'm coming!" Snape stated before he felt the pull of magic grasp him and he was back in the room in his manor.

"I saw him!" Snape cried, "He's still alive. But he's scared. I could feel so much fear around him. I swear if somebody is hurting him I'm going to get them. I will find a way. I will get him back and I will kill whoever has done this! My precious son!"

Snape rushed downstairs to his lab to try and brew the potion again. "SEVERUS!" Andrea yelled as she raced after him. "Severus! I know you want to save Harry but you must consume your strength. Leave the brewing to John and I. Go and get some rest. We will do it for you and believe me it will be powerful. Maybe we should try a little bit earlier tonight. So get some rest,"

"NO! I must save him!" Snape shouted ignoring her and racing towards the lab.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! Do NOT make me stick Molly Weasley on you!" she screamed.

Snape stopped short, he did not want to run into the Weasley matriarch at this particular moment and he was quite tired. So he walked towards his bedroom and got into his bed. Only by consuming his strength would he ever be able to get a hold of his son. They needed to try again and try in force if they were ever going to succeed. Maybe he should contact some friends?

"Oh Severus," Ralph said as if reading his mind, "would you like me to contact some friends and see if we can get together for strength in numbers?"

"Thank you my friend," Snape said placing his hand on the man's shoulders.

"You're welcome," Ralph stated as he raced towards the desk to write the notes for the owl.


	10. Harry's pain with the Dursleys

This piece is fanfiction and I expect no money from this piece. It has used characters out of J.K Rowlings Harry Potter series and my own imagination to make a new story.

Warning: Harry is being abused in this chapter. Both by his Uncle and by his cousin. If you can't handle reading about this kind of event please don't read this chapter. Also before you start flaming me, you have been warned that this chapter contains abuse. I do not believe that a child should ever be treated this way.

Harry was woken with a sharp pain to the ribs. "Come on Dudley or we will miss Jedi Training academy and you wanted to go to the Golden Horseshoe and Tomorrowland before we see the fireworks!" Piers said excited.

"Yeah I'm coming," Dudley said as he delivered Harry another kick to the stomach and went chasing after his friend.

Harry was left alone in their room and that was the way he liked it. He did not feel safe enough to try laying in one of the beds for a while but he felt so tired still. He decided to sit up and see if he couldn't find himself something to eat. After all there was complimentary continental breakfasts offered at the hotel and they would be something that the Dursley's wouldn't mind if he had. Something he didn't have to pay for. As he walked towards the dining room he thought about the dream he had the night before. It was strange, his dream of wanting his father to come and protect him, and yet the man that he always knew as his father, the man he had envisioned that looked just like him, looked different in that dream, yet it still felt like the same man. A protective and loving father, a man who would give everything he had just to ensure that Harry was safe and loved. He shook his head a little and went and collected his cornflakes. He just sat and enjoyed them thinking about his dream and smiling, thinking about whether anybody would notice if he went and got another bowl of cornflakes. When a voice interrupted him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here boy?" Vernon said as he entered with Aunt Petunia. She had that smug look on her face again.

"I swear this is going to be the last time that I do this!" Vernon put Harry's Disney Land ticket inside his hand. "If you lose this boy, you'll be out of the park, and you can make your own plans for the next week." Harry shuddered thinking of the times that the Dursley's had locked him outside in the cold sometimes for days and he had to resort to staying in the shed to find warmth on those cold snowy days.

"Get out of our sight boy and take these things with you!" Vernon stated angrily as he pulled out the chair across from Harry for Petunia to sit down on.

Harry took one look at his uncle and ran into the amusement park. At least it would get him away from his uncle's fiery temper! "Oh and look who is here!" Piers stated as he licked his icecream. "Our favourite playmate!" Dudley stated. A few people nearby smiled looking at the boys who seemed so friendly.

"EWWWW mate! When was the last time you took a SHOWER!" Piers stated looking at Harry. He felt embarrassed as some people stared at him.

"You know that freaks don't have showers Pier," Dudley stated.

Piers noticed a few pieces of trash laying nearby and picked them up.

"Look Potter perfume!" Dudley said as he grabbed it out of Piers hand and put it down Harry's shirt. Harry felt so embarrassed he wanted to cry! There was little he could do to stop the monstrosity of the older boys.

"Well I thought that you could do with a bit more rubbish to put on. Look at those rags you are wearing!" Piers stated.

"Pukey Potter's Perfume…Pukey Potter's Perfume!" Dudley started chanting, Piers soon joined in. PUKEY POTTER'S PERFUME, PUKEY POTTERS PERFUME!"

Harry did all that he could think of doing. He ran. He ran away from the boys that were giving him such a hard time. Ran from the taunting, the teasing and harassment. He ran as if the devil was after him and it was his only escape. Which to his mind at least it was.

When he was out of breath he turned and did not see his cousin or his friend nearby. He clutched at his chest as he collapsed on a nearby empty park bench. Just sitting, he removed what little of the trash was left in his shirt and took a sniff of himself. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. He felt hopeless and alone, so very alone. Sometimes someone can feel so alone even whilst looking at the crowds of people because they are not a part of those crowds. Something like an invisible barrier seemed to separate him from the crowd of people around him. Walking or running past him on their way to the next activity of the day. Harry, whilst having his ticket with him now and being capable of joining some rides, didn't feel safe to do so. For the mere fear of what he would do when he got off the ride and his cousin got to him. He had to do what he could to keep away from Dudley and Piers even if it meant avoiding enjoyment he could otherwise have. Harry just sat and watched the people rushing around him, smiling as if he could somehow make their enjoyment his own.

Noticing that the crowds were starting to get a bit lighter Harry decided that he should go back to the hotel room and maybe clean himself up a bit before finding the Dursley's and hoping that maybe tonight they might consider buying him dinner. "PIGGY BACK RIDE!" said Dudley as he jumped onto Harry's back. Harry's could feel his back in SOO much pain trying to support the boy who was at least twice his weight (and that's putting it lightly) "Mum said we have to go to the Big Thunder Ranch Barbeque!" Dudley was excited so it had to be a big deal. Harry was not happy with carrying his cousin but he knew that if he refused then he would have more problems with them than it was worth. "Giddy up horsey come on RUN!" Piers said as he pinched Harry in the side. With Piers pinching him and pinching him Harry started to go faster towards the direction that Dudley was steering him in. "Smile you jerk, you know you love it!" Piers said and Harry obeyed trying to make himself look like he was having fun. Whilst people noticed the events happening it seemed as if nobody really wanted to get involved. Sometimes being in public can bring safety, at other times a person still needs to be able to defend themselves and being in public makes it all that more harder.

"COME through son!" Vernon said happily, "oh it seems like you got a lift here! Good lad. Good lad. Always take advantage of every opportunity!" Dudley climbed off Harry's back as he entered the restaurant with his father's hand on his shoulder.

"You disgusting creature!" Petunia said when she saw her nephew. "Go take a shower immediately and if I feel like it we might bring you back something from the restaurant. Now get!"

Harry turned and left the restaurant leaving the aromas behind him and simply wishing that there was some sort of way that he could join in with the fun as well, but without money what could he do other than sit at the table and look hungry, and being that it looked like an all you can eat smorgasbord the people who owned the restaurant would not even allow him inside without money! Harry got into the shower and allowed the disgusting smells of the day to go down the plughole. There was a little complimentary soap and some complimentary shampoo left on the floor of the shower. Barely even a slither of soap as he knew that Petunia was a bit of a neat freak who would refuse to use any soap that had not come out of a bottle, he washed himself under the lovely warm water.

Drying his hair with a towel he noticed sitting in the corner. Granted it was a wet towel and wouldn't do much good but at least he wouldn't be in trouble for using it. He walked out trying to remember where the restaurant was to see if there was any possibility of the Dursley's changing their mind. Not that they would, they never did.

But the sound of having all you can eat smorgasbord was too much for Harry to stand and he went back to the restaurant.

"Hello dear," said an older woman holding a menu who was looking around for any family near the boy, "eating alone tonight?"

"No, my family is here," he said pointing to his uncle who was laughing at some joke Piers was telling him. The woman walked him over to his uncle and said "this boy claims that he is with your party?"

"Nope he must be with someone else!" Vernon said.

"Oh come on Harry, take a seat between us!" Piers said. Harry chose to listen to Piers much to his uncles dismay as the woman charged him for his meal "sir, you must pay for your son!" Vernon was NOT happy!

"BOY when I get you back to the hotel room!" his uncle stated as he paid the woman. Harry happily picked up a plate and started to eat his meal. Dudley and Piers took every opportunity to take what was on Harry's plate making him make frequent trips to the buffet and often what he previously had on his plate hadn't been cooked again yet, but he was thankful for a good meal which as Dudley had 8 deserts, was enough for him to feel quite full.

"Petunia why don't you take the boys to see the fireworks? I need to go change," Vernon stated even though his current clothing looked impeccably clean. "Come

boy!" he said looking at Harry. If Harry did not know that he was in trouble with his uncle the look in his eyes when he gave that command would have given it away.

"Come on boys, why don't we go see the fireworks? I'll buy you a couple of flurecent tubes or something," Petunia said and Dudley lit up. He was looking forward to seeing the fireworks and there would be a new toy as well!

"Hurry up boy!" snapped Vernon, "I want to get back to see the fireworks myself!"

He led Harry into his room where he took a belt off the hook. Harry knew that belt well for the past ten years he had known his uncle's temper whether it had been him trying to get away with something, such as him getting the nice waitress to take him to the Dursley's table for dinner. There must have been some other way to get food but…Harry just wanted to have something nice…just once…knowing that he would probably never have anything nice ever again.

"Assume position Harry, shirt off!" Vernon stated and Harry obeyed spreading his arms against the wall. The first whack from the belt was always the worst, Vernon never tried to account for the buckle and always aimed for the centre of the back. Harry's back was treated the same as a slaves back in the 17th century. He had bruises and welts that had existed on his back for years. But tonight…was a night to end all nights. Vernon hit him, and hit him, and hit him with the nasty end of the belt until Harry finally let out one loud scream and hit the floor. Closing his eyes. Vernon kicked him in the back, put on a new jacket and left the room. "Let the brat suffer!" He thought.


	11. It was Time

Snape woke from a restless sleep to sounds coming from around him.

"Severus, they are here, it's time," Andrea said as she turned herself back into a cat and raced to the fireplace where Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley had come through.

"I still feel so bad having to leave him in that kind of state whilst we can still take the older boys," Molly said as Bill and Charlie walked through. They had come home for the holidays. It was a lovely visit for the boys to be home for a while, but Molly wanted to see Harry's smiling face again more than anything. She felt so guilty for what had happened and as for Ron? He just lay on his bed constantly and barely ate! For a boy that rarely took his eyes off food and was always very energetic it was amazing to see him struggling to keep anything down and spending most of the time isolating himself to his bedroom.

These arrivals were shortly followed by that of Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, having Moody in the house always made Snape feel uncomfortable but power was what he needed at that time, not comfort and Moody was certainly powerful. Minerva McGonagall was next chatting with Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks always drove Snape crazy, she was the least organised person that he knew but again, she was quite powerful. Remus Lupin came through and Snape's blood began to boil. But he had to allow for it and greet him nicely with a nod of his head like the others, respect him for what power he could bring to the fold. The abilities of the man himself and the creature within could prove useful that night. Hagrid shortly followed him. Whilst not having the ability to cast proper spells he was of age and maybe his love for Harry would come in handy for tonight. Xenophilius Lovegood was the last to arrive. Snape looked at the ceiling when he saw that idiot come through his fireplace. What did Ralph let him know for? A practical joke?

"Severus dear boy! You said you needed help well here we are!" Dumbledore said. Snape looked at those that had gathered. Some children, an old man, a cripple, he sighed, at least the Weasley's were here and that was something. Despite his evil bat of the dungeons image Molly had always seen right through it, the same as Lily had, maybe that's what made them such good friends at school. But…Lily…sweet Lily and he had a son to protect, he had to find him so that he could look after him. He felt that something was wrong especially when the Weasley's didn't know his wareabouts. Harry would always check in with his sidekick, Ron, if nobody else. For there to be no news there….

Snape pushed those thoughts away, he would have to make do with what he had.

"Welcome to my home!" Snape said trying to sound cheerful, but it sounded more like an invitation to join the grim reaper for a tea party.

"Are you sure that you want us to help you with the Mentis Corpus Spiritis my dear boy? Because I would be more than willing to do the spell, I have practice in such things you know. Also I know a way around the blood laws," Dumbledore stated in a quiet manner to Snape. Minerva McGonagall had been slowly sneaking towards Dumbledore during this speech and Molly Weasley had been slowly sneaking towards Snape. Expecting for the explosion at any second. And looking at Snape…there it was:

"NO!" Snape stated out loud, "that is MY son MY SON old man, NOT YOURS! Although I bet that plenty of times you have wanted to have him for your own. To groom in your own way, well you know what? You have NO rights over MY boy. I am going to do the spell AS THE BOYS FATHER! You KNOW that it would be more powerful with me performing the central aspect anyway." Snape yelled.

"Severus calm down," Molly stated.

"We should really start Dumbledore, it is getting into evening and the sooner that we start the sooner we can find Harry," McGonagall stated.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Xenophilius Lovegood stated as if it was time to go out on stage and start singing and do a little dance!

Snape swept past the idiot leading the way upstairs to the attic. A room that would fit everyone easily and could give the aspect of being close to nature, the tree outside and the window beside it always did bring that extra added aspect to the room. He stood in the middle of the pentacle which he had drawn the night before and calmly stated, "Albus and Alastor, you can work through protection, and give the spell the lift from the light which is needed, Molly and Arthur, I need you to hone in your parenting skills and help me work through location, Minerva and Tonks can help me have the speed and power which is needed, Remus, use the wolf, help me to smell him out, that goes for you two too, Bill and Charlie I need your strength behind the spell" Snape said looking at both of his dogs, "Hagrid and Xenophillius you know what to do!"

Snape had absolutely no idea what those two would do to bring to the spell but whatever it was he was sure that it was better to have their support and power however little that may be to be able to enhance the spell for that night, he was going to find out where his son was as if his life depended on it.

"You already explained all of this, even positioning in your letter Severus, don't you remember?" Xenophilius stated with a smile on his face and a laugh.

Snape had to use all of his willpower not to turn around and slap that look off that idiots face. But he knew in his heart that he had to go through with all of this, for Harry, it was more important for him to find his son than to allow himself to get over emotional.

"Then let us begin shall we?" Snape stated as he started to walk the steps of the pentacle, the cat at his side just like he had the night before. The two dogs were positioned as they were the night before, waiting for any intruders who may come in and just focusing on thoughts of Harry to try and help through the night. Remus Lupin had taken himself out of the room, and walked towards the tree leading towards the window. There he stood with his arms open faced upwards towards the sky as it slowly began to rain. Whilst Lupin did not control the rain the wolf within could sense weather and rain, like Harry's tears which he had shed so many times over the years. Was just what the spell needed. The raindrops hit Lupins skin and changed colours to rainbow before spinning a spiralling circle around the man and then shooting back up towards the sky. Back in the attic, Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody both pointed their wands straight up towards the ceiling as they started to make twirls of magic around the room. Albus turning himself to the right as he did so and Alastor to the left. Rushing out of their wands as if on a sea of magic. Moody's magic seemed to stream through Dumbledore's as if through some complicated piece of tapestry. Purple streams mixed through the blue and white of the waves.

Hagrid had seated himself in the middle of the pentacle, crossing his legs and looking to all the world like a statue of budda. Deep in meditation he allowed himself to think about how important Harry was, how very special and how he was the kind of creature that Hagrid would do all he could to help protect and to nurture regardless of what anybody else had to say about it. Molly and Arthur Weasley had joined hands and were walking very seriously around in a circle just around where Hagrid was meditating. Thinking of the love that they had for all of their children but particularly the love they had for Harry. Of the first time that they had seen him and how their hearts had melted. Of how the boys had explained to them about the bars on his window at his uncle's place and how they were feeding him through a cat flap. Thinking of how hard the boy had, of the boys parents and of the love they had for the boy. The purple and blue and black which came sweeping out of the Weasley's magic encircled Hagrid in gold and then moved as if by a wave to join Dumbledore's and Moody's making the colour of the purple ribbon seem darker somehow and encircling the waves of blue with what seemed like a beautiful shadow.

McGonagall and Tonks were walking around each other as if ready to start a wizard duel, with big circles around the room both of them changing as they did so. Tonks was changing her hair colour from brilliant red to pink, purple, blue, green and highlighted colours streaming through it. McGonagall was transfiguring herself from a cat back to a woman every minute or so allowing the power behind the strength and agility of the feline within to be released through the spell. Bill and Charlie were walking with the two women stopping occasionally to cross their arms and stand as nijas with their arms spread out and legs apart as if to attack anything that might try to cause pain. The magic that circled the four as they did so was a brilliant mass of different shades of yellow, green and blue as if from a child's painting who had not as of yet started to define shapes. But threading through this mass of colour was what looked like silver and gold streamers bringing certain shapes to mind. Many of Harry's face as the magical pull was encased with the love that the four showed for the boy. The magic then thread itself into Dumbledore and Moody's, turning it from different colours to what seemed like an incredible rainbow of different colours all merging into one.

Xenophillius was putting on an amazing display of different colours as he danced around the room singing a simple tune. The tune of the elders, known to magic for many generations. Snape was impressed as he did not think the man of that much intelligent to know something like the old tunes or to bring such magic from within. As he saw Xenophillius' magic join the rest, as if a giant bubble had been placed around the rainbow giving it strength and protection and the tenderness it needed. Like a flower which needs the warmth of the sun in order to survive. For the first time that night he was glad the man had come. The sight of such magic was just incredible. With such strength and power behind it. Snape smiled when he saw it, oh yes. Tonight was the night he would find his boy.

Snape completed his pentacle for the fifth time and took stead steps towards the middle. Molly and Arthur stopped for a second offering a hand up to Hagrid who then joined the two Weasley's in their circle around the middle as Snape stood in Hagrid's place. It was time.

Snape stood turning slightly keeping his gaze on Molly Weasley, for his old friend knew the strength that he needed that night and was prepared to help all she could. Molly whispered the words in English as Snape chanted them in latin. Helping by building understanding to the spell and compassion.

**Nihil est praedestinatus: praeterita possunt impedimenta quae ducunt ad portas novae origine**

_Nothing is predestined: The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings. _

**lucerna corporis est oculus si fuerit oculus tuus simplex totum corpus tuum lucidum eri **

_The light of the body is the eye: if therefore thine eye be single, thy whole body shall be full of light. _

**levare anima in nocte**

_lift my soul into the night_

He took the potion out of his pocket, and drank it sitting himself into the middle of the circle.

The others continued to send their magic into the night as Snape sat and focused on his son and the urgency he had to find him. To know where he was. At right this minute.

He waited.

The others were showing signs of tiredness but they were not willing to give up after all this was all for Harry. They would find Harry and know how to get to him that night. It was possible, the spell would make it so and the power behind the spell could not be forgotten.

Still they waited.

Continuing in their quest to find Harry Potter. It was important both for Harry's own safety and for that of the wizarding world that the boy was found. Most people had only Harry's safety and wellbeing in their heart that night. Especially Snape as he felt a feeling of dread sweep over him.

They continued to wait.

"I'm so sorry," Snape stated as he prepared himself to stand up, "I guess that all we have done tonight is for naught."

"It's fine my dear boy!" Dumbledore stated as he started to lower his wand, "after all I can do it much better by myself things will be fine."

In response, Snape went unconscious dropping his head straight into the middle of the circle. Everybody smiled continuing to cast their spell deep into the night.


	12. Finding Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is the property of J.K Rowling. I am just enjoying writing my fanfiction. I hope that you are enjoying reading it

Harry stirred next to the cupboards, still feeling quite dizzy and light headed he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't move. It scared him deeply. He was used to aches and pains but never an inability to move.

"Harry," a man's voice was sounding from the distance, "Harry."

Harry looked around the room and saw only a few feet away an image, as if straight off an old television into reality. A little hazy but still none the less there. He saw a man dressed in black who looked for all the world to be like a demon. Black hair, crooked nose, billowing black cape.

"Harry, I want to come for you, where are you boy?" the man asked. Harry felt an instinct to pull himself into a tight ball and quiver in fright but his body stubbornly refused to move.

"Harry, I don't want these people to hurt you Harry. Harry please tell me how to find you," he said, "Close your eyes Harry, help me see where you are."

There was something in the man that Harry trusted although he did not know why. He obeyed and he saw the man clearly in his mind.

"Dad? What's going on?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's ok Harry," Snape said and for the first time he was able to touch his boy. Harry felt Snape's arms wrap around him so strong and protective the safety and warmth which they brought made him smile.

"Harry, you need to tell me where you are. Please son, show me where you are, I need for you to wake up and show me where you are!" Snape stated.

Harry didn't want to leave but there was something urging him awake. He opened his eyes and heard voices coming into the room.

"GET OUT!" Vernon stated as he walked into the room grabbing the boy by the hair. He dragged him towards the door and threw him out into the corridor! "And you'd better not disturb Dudley and Piers I only just put them both to bed!" Petunia's voice called out. The door was slammed in Harry's face. He felt this feeling of anger overpowering him as if by some external force. But Harry simply ignored it. He would find some way to get into the room without waking up his cousin. He walked slowly down the corridor and opened the door to his cousins room. He may not have had a very comfortable nights sleep the night before but it was better than sleeping outside in the cold.

Unfortunately for him when he entered the room his cousin awoke. Getting out of bed he walked over towards Harry slowly stating "Thank goodness father says we will be rid of him tomorrow!"

"Yeah what was it he said Dudders? Oh yes…he said that we aren't allowed to be anywhere near the front entrance tomorrow afternoon,"

Harry walked away feeling this anger overwhelming his senses. He decided to go for a walk outside and he slowly made his way around the park. He tried to bring back the thoughts he had from that dream, that weird presence in the room with him, the safety which these events had made him feel. But he knew that the reality was there would never be safety, not for him. He was a worthless pathetic freak who didn't deserve such luxuries. His relatives were always telling him that. He looked up at the entranceway to the theme park seeing the words "Disneyland, where dreams come true" and the address of the theme park. He let out a quick snort of derision thinking of those words "where dreams come true" the only dreams that were coming true seemed to be those of his cousin and possibly, his uncle.

Harry walked back inside the hotel and tried to find himself a small area of the lobby in which to sleep. It was too cold that night to stay outside even though the days themselves seemed to be pleasantly warm. Ironic that the weather would be so pleasant when he was having one of the nastiest experiences in his whole life. Ten years...that was a long time for one boy to put up with the horrors he had to face each day. He found himself a quiet corner of the lobby where nobody was paying attention to the small boy. In the warm corner he slowly allowed himself to close his eyes and get some rest. Yes it was strange that nobody was paying attention to him there, but maybe, for that night, luck was on his side.

"Harry," the man said in his dream, "Harry"

"Dad! Please…please don't leave me here…please!" Harry begged his father through the mist.

"I must Harry, but I promise you, I will be back for you tomorrow. You shall not have to live one more day with these people if I have any say over it," he stated. He reached out to touch Harry, his boy, just to hold him one last time.

But the sensation of being pulled away from him was far too strong and Snape found himself suddenly waking up in the centre of the pentagram in his attic.

"Severus!" Molly Weasley was the first to his side, "Severus," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "did you…"

"I found him Molly, he is at Disneyland," Snape stated a look of fear in his eyes.

"Disneyland! Well that's fabulous!" Arthur Weasley stated not noticing the look of fear Snape had given, "it's a fun park like Wizardemo he will be having a great time! He…." Then he saw the look on Snapes face.

"No Weasley he will NOT be having a good time!" Snape stated.

"don't be ridiculous my dear boy of course he will be!" Dumbledore said chuckling and walking towards the man.

Snape glared daggers at the headmaster of Hogwarts as he simply stated one word,

"Dursleys"

Dumbledore's mouth dropped open as he returned that look of fear. For once the man was at a complete loss as to what to do. "France?" he asked hopefully.

Severus shook his head, "America," he stated.

Dumbledore looked aghast. To rescue a person from another country would take so many resources and the magic of more people than he could supply and…

McGonagall always one to think quickly stated, "Albus, we need to return to the school and see what we can do about alerting Madam Pomfrey for Harry's return, Severus may have need of her."

"Yes, yes and I can do some research and maybe, yes, everybody come with me to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore disappeared into the night as did Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid and Tonks. The two women were happy to bring the giant man back with them side apparition. As their combined magic would be enough to support the giant gameskeeper.

"Molly dear," 'Arthur stated putting his hand on his wife's shoulder, "We must go home and check on the children. Come on boys! If there's anything that we can do to help please let us know!" The Weasleys soon departed through the floo network which just left Xenophilius in the room with him.

"Severus," he stated, "I can only imagine how hard it is for you right now. If anything happened to my little Luna, there is no lengths that I would not go to. Remember the old magic, it might be able to help you. I don't know what I would do without the Pethry tonight,"

Snape tried his best to smile at the man but it looked more like a smirk, "thanks, shouldn't you go check on her?" he asked ignoring his remarks about Pethry…what on earth are they anyway?

"Oh yes, silly me! You know how to contact me if you need me!" Xenophilius stated as he disappeared into the night.

Snape stood in the middle of the attic thinking about what the man had said. Maybe he had thought badly about quite an intelligent man. But then he thought of the Quibbler and how many different strange creatures the man had mentioned. He laughed as he had never heard of any of them they obviously couldn't be true. But the magic the man had cast that night made him second guess himself. He whistled and his two dogs ran to his side he'd take a brief stroll around the gardens with them before going to bed. He was exhausted but he felt a need to just think about what he saw and what he could do next. He cast a simple repellent water charm and wandered outside.

He started off down the garden path which went around the house and heard a voice called out to him "hey Snape!" Lupin called out to the man rushing to join him. "How did it go?" Lupin was starting to get wet after he had recognised Snape and stopped using his spell. "Everything is fine Lupin, I found the boy and I shall be collecting him tomorrow afternoon," he stated, "thank you," he swallowed heavily finding the words hard to get out, "thank you for your help tonight."

Lupin smiled and nodded, "anything for Harry, James would have wanted me to help if I could." He looked into Snape's face and responded with "you look exhausted mate, maybe you should go to bed?" But to anybody who had second guessed the man, they would have known that the look on Snape's face was not of just tiredness, but of fear and sorrow.

"I believe that's the smartest thing anybody has said to me all evening, goodnight," Snape stated as he walked back in with his two dogs. He walked into his bedroom and lay down on the bed promptly falling straight asleep. He truly was quite tired from his experience that night.


	13. Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am just writing this piece of fanfiction for fun.

Warning: abuse is inside this chapter but it is also the chapter where Snape finally rescues Harry!

Snape awoke early in the morning, finding more sleep quite difficult now that he knew just how much danger his son was in and how desperately he needed to get him back. He walked down to the dining room where there was a steaming bowl of porridge waiting for him with a glass of pumpkin juice. Snape sat and ate, barely tasting anything due to his mind being so distracted on the problem at hand. He finished his meal putting his spoon down and walked into his library to see if he had any books that could help him with the matter.

"Hello my darling boy," the portrait of a woman who closely resembled Morticia Adams stated, "I can see that your mind is troubled why don't you tell me what's the matter. Also where is that lovely Harry gone? I haven't heard from him for so long. He was such a dear."

Snape turned and looked at Eileen Prince who had a look that could stare deep into his soul. She always did have, even in life.

"You've heard of him then?" Snape asked.

"Of course I have son, where do you think he was the first night he was late for dinner? He was here reading. You really shouldn't be so hard on him you know," she stated gently, "he is after all just a boy."

"I know mother, he is a boy who has a heavy burden to take in life, but I must prepare him for the future. Mother, he has gone missing. I don't know what to do," Snape put his hand through his hair and looked at the portrait as if he was about to cry.

"Severus, return to your art. You know the spell to use. Think about it son. In your heart, you know the way," Eileen stated, "I love you son."

Severus left the room and walked directly to his art studio. It was a room which had been undisturbed for the past 13 years. Ever since he lost Lily. He located the key and unlocked the door pushing it open. It screeeeched loudly. He saw the room was covered with dust and cobwebs. He felt sad for a minute, that he had let this room get to this kind of state, he always did love his art before. It was something that required a skilled hand, like potions and even gardening. It was a task which required patience, time and talent. Something he had always excelled at. He sighed and waved his wand enchanting a quick cleaning spell before walking over towards his easel and getting out a piece of paper. The cleaning spell had even made his paints seem shiny and new and as he dipped his paintbrush into it he found that it was still wet.

He smiled as he started to paint his picture. His mother had always said "the boy has talent and it should be nurtured," his father had never supported him or his talents in any way. It made him sad to think of that but hopefully Harry would never experience a father like that. Severus was the kind of father who had even left enough power in the boy the last time that he could see him to keep him safe until he woke. Severus felt lucky at least, to have an example of what a parent could be like in his memory of his mother, she had taught him so much over his life, even the artistic spell which he was going to use to finally reach his son. Severus knew that he must work quickly and it must be to perfection. He sighed as he commenced his work.

When Harry awoke, still in his corner, the first thing that he noticed was a nearby clock on a wall nearby displaying the time, 12.30 it couldn't be that late could it? He walked outside and found himself in the bright sunlight looking at all the people wandering around some quickly pulling others through the crowd. He sighed as he wandered over to a nearby park bench just to watch for a while. He knew that the chances of getting anything to eat at the complimentary breakfast was very low because of the time. He sat thinking about the presence that he had seen the night before, at first it seemed kind of demonic and evil, but then…what it said…how persistent it was that he close his eyes again and how this demon…no…not a demon…simply a man…how this man seemed to want to help him. But Harry pushed away the feeling and tried to focus on something else. After all it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. He felt as if he had heard that somewhere before but like many of us do he just disregarded it as a sense of déjà vu. He sat watching until he felt stiff and sore and he got up to talk a walk around. Then he returned to the hotel hoping to get some time to just lie down before Dudley and Piers got to the bedroom. He opened the door and lay on a bottom bunk hoping that if one of the two boys got back he would have time to move. But he craved the comfort of a bed so much. Even his little mattress in his cupboard was more comfortable than laying on the floor. He soon found himself falling asleep. Unfortunately this was soon disturbed when housekeeping arrived.

But one person who was not even contemplating sleep was Severus Snape, he had been painting a picture of what Harry had showed him of Disneyland for the past seven hours without taking a break for a meal. His only interest was in making sure that his son was removed from that awful place. With every brush stroke he thought about how much he loved his son, how he would give anything and everything to be able to get him back and how he would make sure that the boy was safe for the rest of his life no matter what it took.

He continued with his work placing all of the magic and love that he could into the piece for ever thinking of his son. Wondering what he was doing. Hoping he was ok.

If Snape had been able to see Harry at this moment he would have been furious. Not because Harry was being naughty or disrespectful but because his cousin and his friend had again cornered him and were telling him the most horrible things.

"You know, we have never wanted you," Dudley said as he punched him in the chest, "nor did those freaks you lived with why do you think your stuck with us again?"

"Yeah! Just an orphan boy with no friends and no love and that's the way it always will be" Piers added.

"FREAK!" Dudley said as he pushed him back into a nearby wall.

"Loser!" Piers said as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

Dudley started to punch Harry for all he was worth and Harry was incapable of stopping him with the big boy holding him back.

"I hate you, you worthless freak! Your own family HATES you! Mum and Dad and me…we wish you were never born!" Dudley screamed at his face.

Harry tried his best not to cry. Although he had heard these words more than once before for some reason they never stopped hurting. Dudley knew this and that is why he used them.

"Oh rough him up like a good lad!" Vernon stated walking over to Dudley, "now off you go and play. Harry needs to take a shower and then we have business to attend to."

Vernon escorted Harry to the showers where he allowed the boy three minutes to take a quick shower and then come out. "Good your done then!" Vernon smiled. When Vernon smiled Harry always knew that this was a bad sign. Oh how he wished that there was somebody to come and save him. As Vernon slowly started escorting him to the entrance.

His saviour had just finished his landscape and had begun chanting his spell. "Me intrare landscape sum venire vobis" he waved his wand in circles around the landscape he had drawn and vibrant rainbow colours starting to come from his wand. The magic started to form like a whirlpool as he started to move from his landscape and towards himself bringing the wand slowly into the air continuing his circles all the way. He pointed the wand finally to himself and he was sucked into the whirlpool and off to his destination.

"Here he is!" Vernon stated pushing Harry towards some unknown strangers.

"But I don't want to go!" Harry said not liking the look of these rugged strangers. "I'll be good!"

But his uncle was paying more attention to the man who was giving him money then what Harry was saying.

Unnoticed by anybody was a man in a black cape who was quickly advancing towards the scene at a fast run.

A man grabbed Harry by the shoulders as the man in black finally got to the scene.

"UNHAND MY SON OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Snape roared. Like frightened five year olds the men jumped and Harry raced towards the man in black. Snape wrapped his arms around his son and apparated to a nearby safe house which had been arranged by Dumbledore. Thank goodness for that man and his connections!


	14. The damage done to Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am merely writing this fanfiction for fun. I have used a couple of quotes from the first movie in this chapter.

Authors note: Oh and a special note for my reviewers…thank you so much for your reviews they really do mean a lot to me and encourage me to write more of the piece. I know that there has been question as to why on earth Harry is at Disneyland with the Dusleys. Sadly you will have to wait for the answer as it's a part of the puzzle of the story. But believe me there is an answer. Maybe this next chapter will give you some hint as to what it is. But the answer shall not be coming until later in the story. Sorry about that.

"Welcome Severus and Harry to my home I have been expecting you!" said an elderly woman rising from her chair. The woman had rich healthy hair pulled up into a sleek chignon, her skin glowing with gentle lines that reveal more wisdom than age taking in all that she sees while revealing nothing. With eyes that sparkled with humour and secrets that only an older woman would know. She stood straight, as if she could command the room despite her lack of height. Snape couldn't help but to relax in her presence being reminded strongly of his mother and what she could possibly have been like had she had a chance to reach old age. He always felt bad to think of his mother, as she had died whilst he was still a boy, but at least he still had her portrait, one which he had painted himself and he had been able to speak to it regularly. It was the very first picture which his mother had showed him how to allow for the persons essence to be captured in the piece. So that it could be real and speak with him magically. Later on Snape chose to make a picture he had created of his best friend do the same thing. Both portraits still hung in his house today. But thinking of his mother always made him sad as she had died shortly after teaching him that ability.

"Would you like to have some candy?" the kindly old woman asked taking Snape away from his thoughts. He stared at the ceiling before looking at Harry and said "go ahead son."

Harry happily took a few pieces saying "thank you,"

"Take a seat both of you and we will discuss your plans," she said kindly. She didn't mind having the company as her children had all grown older and rarely visited.

"Thank you for having us here," Snape stated sitting down on the couch.

Harry sat next to him still chewing on the candy.

"Your welcome, Dumbledore said you might need to stay here a few days if he could find a way to bring you here. I didn't realise that it would be so soon though!" she stated feeling flustered, "never mind though, I haven't started making dinner yet and there's always enough food here just for in case the children choose to drop in."

Harry smiled not knowing how to respond to the woman and this nice man sitting beside him who kept calling him son. He knew he didn't really have a family or at least, not a family that wanted him. The Dursleys had always taken every opportunity to remind him of that fact. However they seemed to be quite nice to him and some food was better than none. Harry was then reaching for his fourth piece of candy with glee.

"You poor boy you look famished! Maybe I shall start my dinner plans a little early today!" the older lady stated getting up and walking into the kitchen, she came out a few minutes later holding a few sandwiches on a plate, "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I made a couple, that one is ground beef, from my sloppy joes I made the other night, the kids just love them. Then there's corned beef and tuna have as much as you like boys!

Snape felt a little silly being treated as a child, but remembering the woman's age it would be like having her children back with him. "Go for it Harry, I'll have what's left." Harry devoured the corn beef and ground beef sandwiches leaving Snape with the tuna which he didn't mind. Although Harry was quite hungry having not eaten that day he still wanted to leave at least one behind for the nice man that had rescued him.

"I really appreciate all this," Harry said shyly, "but who are you?"

Snape nearly dropped his tuna sandwich on the floor when he heard that out of his son. His face displaying his honesty and his confusion. "Harry," Snape stated, "I'm your father. Son, don't you remember? Hogwarts?" he tried again hoping that his son would at least remember his idiotic friends, "Ron Weasley? Hermione Granger?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you are talking about. Also…if you're really my father, how come I wasn't with you all of these years instead of the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry," Snape stated, "I didn't know that I had a son until just recently. As soon as I found out I sought to take you away from the Dursleys, permanently."

Harry nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. Someone actually wanted him? That couldn't be true he was just…just Harry…a nothing…a nobody…

Snape sighed and tried again, "Harry, what is the last thing that you remember?"

"You rescued me from the Dusleys just a few minutes ago sir," he looked at Snape as if the man had lost his mind.

Snape sighed and again tried, "Harry, how old are you?"

"Ten sir," he said, ignoring Snape's shocked reaction "it's my birthday in a few days. I'll be eleven and I'll…" Harry noticed his reaction and closed his mouth quickly.

Snape just about passed out! Here was his son, his son who had just completed second year of Hogwarts, telling him that he was ten years old? And not knowing anything about Hogwarts! This was NOT a good sign!

"Do you even remember your name Harry?" he asked.

"Oh yes sir, I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter," he replied looking at the older man. Finally a correct answer! Snape smiled.

"Sir, what's wrong, have you got the wrong Harry?" the boy asked. He knew that there is no way that someone could want him, could want to come for him and to protect him. He felt like crying but he knew that he needed to sit bravely and wait for the answer.

"No Harry," Snape stated gently, Harry's face dropped and he opened his mouth as if to say something but Snape continued, "I have the right boy. You are my son."

Harry smiled at him happily and then found himself asking a question, so unusual for him to ask questions as the Dursleys never allowed him to, but he found himself spitting out, "sir, how did we get here?"

"Magic Harry, we are wizards," Snape stated calmly.

"_but I can't be a wizard….I'm….just Harry…just Harry!"_

"_well just Harry, did you ever do anything that you can't explain, when you were scared or frightened"_ Snape asked gently prompting the boy to remember anything…anything at all.

Harry and Snape sat in silence as Harry thought really hard about it and he remembered a few times in school when he had been trying to run from Dudley and his gang. Appearing on the roof that one time, the times that his Uncle had locked him in his closet when strange things had happened around the house. Like him suddenly growing all of his hair back overnight after Aunt Petunia had given him a particularly rough haircut.

"Ah, so you see Harry, you may have forgotten quite a bit, things I will have to teach you this summer before you go back to school with me. But I promise you son we will get through this thing, together."

"Together," Harry said.

Snape spent some time talking to Harry trying to find out exactly what he did remember, what he could possibly piece together and keep him safe. What he found? Nothing. His memory of Hogwarts was completely gone.

"Come on boys, enough chit chat, its time for dinner," the older woman said.

"I'm sorry but…who are you?" Harry asked. He was getting quite good at this!

The woman smiled at him saying "Melissa Topper, I'm just a friend, you can call me Mel if you like!"

Harry smiled at his new father and then at Mel, "I'm Harry…you can call me Harry!"

She laughed and ushered the two boys into the dining room for a dinner which she had prepared. A beautiful meat pie with a plate of vegetables.

"I hope your hungry because I've also prepared a desert!" she said

Harry couldn't believe that there had been so much food on his plate!

"I want you to eat the lot son," Snape stated. Harry just stared at his plate.

"Eat what you want hon, I don't mind," Mel said and smiled.

Harry smiled back starting to cut into his piece of pie.

"How long will you be staying?" Mel asked.

"Oh just a few days, I have to rest for a bit. We will be gone soon," Snape stated gently trying to be at ease with the woman.

But no matter how much Dumbledore insisted that other people were merely there to help him he always felt like he was imposing. Even being in a strange persons home for a few hours, let alone a few days, was a lot for him to have to cope with.

"Can I have some more?" Harry had actually cleaned his plate.

"Sure thing Harry. But you might want to leave some room for the chocolate pudding!" Mel said.

"Can I really have some?" Harry asked Snape.

"Of course you can son," Snape smiled. It was good to see Harry still had a bit of an appetite. That was a good sign that their influence had not rubbed off on him yet. If Snape had a choice they would have never even got their hands on him at all! But Snape sighed knowing that he had to simply accept that the most important thing right now was getting him and his son back home. He could deal with what had happened later.

Dinner was one of the best meals that Harry had eaten in a while but all the same he felt tired. Snape knew this just by looking at him. "Mel," Snape cleared his throat in embarrassment looking at Harry. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right there at the table. Mel chuckled. "I did forget to show you around didn't I?" she stated. The house was not even as big as the Weasley home. With only two bedrooms, three if you included the master bedroom, Mel's room. One bathroom which had a shower and a toilet at the end of the hallway. A kitchen at the other end and a lounge room next to that. Still…Mel thought of it as home. It was comfortable to simply have a place to lie down.

"This will be your room Harry, why don't you get some rest?" she asked.

"This will be your room Severus, for when you are ready." She indicated the bedroom next to hers.

Snape chose to stay in the bedroom with Harry merely talking general muggle things. As Snapes father had been muggle it wasn't hard for him to relate. Talking about the Adams family shows, Harry told him a little about the Simpsons and Snape found it amusing that the boy could speak so animatedly about that drivel. But soon Harry found himself falling asleep and Snape tucked the boy into the bed and slipped off to his own room to rest.


	15. That Old Magic

Snape was sitting up in his bed reading a copy of Potions for the Particularly Gifted, a wizarding magazine that he was particularly fond of. Although he was exhausted he still had a lot on his mind. Like how best to help his son, the boy seemed just so lost and Snape did not know what had caused it. He put his magazine on the bed side table and pulled the blankets up snuggling into the bed. It was quite comfortable and Snape had longed to be able to feel the warmth and comfort of knowing that his son was sleeping peacefully in a room near his and being able to sleep peacefully without worrying as badly as he had the last few nights. He allowed himself to close his eyes and for the first time in a while, he allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

He dreamed that he was in a meadow, it was nice, there were flowers and lots of lovely freshly grown grass, a few trees rested nearby. He could feel the warmth of the sun against his back and he smiled in the security it seemed to bring. When suddenly he saw a grey mist, like a large cloud had come to earth. It came slowly from the north, like a speeding train, bringing the rain and the cold with it.

Snape shivered within his bed and rolled over subconsciously pulling the blankets up further around him.

Snape's meadow slowly become dark and gloomy, cold and misty. Like the grey mist just enveloped him as a wave of pain reached through him.

"Dad?" he heard Harry's voice like the light of day reaching through the mist. "Dad?" Harry asked again. Snape looked around but he couldn't see anything past the mist. "Dad where are you? I'm trying to find you. Dad where are you?" Harry asked.

Those words broke Snape's heart, he ached to be able to reach his son. "I'm coming for you Harry, Just wait there!" Snape called and he started to try to make his way towards the voice.

"Dad…Dad…where are you Dad? I'm trying to find you! Dad where are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry wait for me, I'm coming!" Snape stated. He tried so hard to find his son, even breaking into a run and searching and searching for him. But he simply couldn't find him.

"Dad where are you?" Harry asked again, "I can't find you. Dad I'm afraid!"

"It's ok son," Snape stated, "I'm coming for you! I'm coming! I promise."

Snape awoke to sounds coming from the room next door. He looked towards his window seeing the light shining through his curtain. Harry must have woken up. He smiled but soon found himself falling into a dreamless sleep.

Mel was in the kitchen cooking pancakes for breakfast. She knew how boys often woke early and thought it might be a nice little surprise for Harry when he woke.

"Good morning Harry!" she said as the boy entered the room.

"Hi," Harry said grumpily thinking about his dream the night before. Mel just sighed as she served him some pancakes, the boy was obviously not a good morning person, oh well her son, Norman was like that. She served the boy with a smile and watched happily as Harry absent mindedly started to eat his pancakes.

"Maybe after breakfast I can show you some new spells!" Mel said. Harry just about fell off his chair as those words pulled him away from his thoughts. He had been thinking about the dream he had the night before, he had been in a mist, and calling for something, trying to find something desperately like his life depended on it. Harry just didn't remember what it was.

"That…that'd be nice thank you," Harry said. Mel smiled as she set to cleaning up the kitchen a little. Harry ate his breakfast slowly still thinking about the dream he had. He just couldn't understand what was so important that he had to find. He didn't remember ever owning ANYTHING let alone something of importance when he lived with the Dursleys. None of them cared for him so he couldn't be searching for them, he didn't have any friends, Harry was just lost and confused in a world of his own.

"Harry, finished yet? Would you like some more?" Mel interrupted his stream of thought yet again. But Harry thought it didn't really matter, after all…he couldn't have been looking for anything with much importance if he couldn't even remember what it was!

"No thanks," Harry said, "it was nice though could we have them again tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Mel said and laughed, it reminded her of the children and how they used to love her pancakes.

"Let's go for a little walk Harry," she said.

"Ok," Harry said.

Mel led her outside. It was a typical suburban neighbourhood and as they walked Mel spoke a little bit of her children, Harry wanted to know what they were like and how it was that they weren't around.

Mel sadly said, "But they grew up, as children tend to do and now have children of their own. I see them from time to time, but not as often as I would like." That made sense to Harry, somehow he knew that a lot of the older people did not have the ability to see their families all that often.

Mel led him around the corner to a forest and walked into it. "Come on Harry dear, watch out for poisonous ivy, do not go near any bushes that have leaves of three, leave them alone or you might get a nasty rash."

Harry followed Mel into the middle of the forest where there was a beautiful river rushing by. Mel sat on a big rock near the river and indicated for Harry to sit next to her.

"Harry, I told you this morning that I wanted to show you a spell. I want to show you how you can call on the elements to help you. First you need to know, which element are you. As for me? I am wind."

Harry looked at her like she was completely mental, she stood up and took her hands out to the side. Harry felt it get cold and he didn't like it, as the wind started to gale around Mel he saw her hair starting to stand in different directions and she was able to levitate herself just with the sheer force of wind beneath her. She reached out towards Harry and lifted him up with her. Harry felt an odd sensation as if the ground was actually moving upwards and he found himself standing next to Mel with his hair flying every which way just like hers.

"How do you feel Harry?" she asked.

"I feel….odd," is the only thing Harry could think to say.

"Do you feel the wind just flowing through you?" she asked.

"Um…no…not really….I feel….odd," Harry said.

Mel allowed for them both to be placed onto the ground.

"Come sit by me Harry," she said, "run your fingers gently through the water like this," Mel stuck her hand into the water and just gently moved her hand around. Harry copied. "How does this feel Harry? Do you want to go for a swim?" Mel asked. "Do you like the water Harry?"

"Well…a swim would be nice, but I don't think it's deep enough." Harry said staring at Mel, "it's a bit deeper further down. How does your hand feel?"

"Wet." replied Harry.

"Do you feel a need to connect with the water?" she asked, "like you want to be a part of it?"

"No…not really," Harry said. Water reminded him of the garden hose at the Dursleys, of needing to water his aunts flowers and other plants. His uncle was making a nice little veggie plot but why whenever a vegetable didn't grow as fast as he wanted it to it was suddenly he fault he had no idea.

"Harry, why don't you place both of your hands on that tree?" Mel asked.

"Um….ok…..um…..fine if you want me to…." Harry said totally confused.

Harry went to the nearest tree, a big oak tree and put his hands on it.

"No dear," Mel said, "give it a hug. Tell me what you feel."

That was when Mel saw what she had been looking for. Harry started to radiate a beautiful hue of green as the magic flowed through him. Harry remained quiet as he just allowed for the feeling of strength, protection and stability flowed through him. It was a feeling that he had never felt before and one which he craved.

"Harry, you are earth." Mel stated. Harry ignored her and continued to allow for the magic to simply flow through him. Mel just sat down and crossed her legs in the middle of the forest, allowing for the wind to simply flow through her. It liked her and it, made her feel safe. To feel like there was nothing which could possibly hurt her and to know that by understanding the power of the elements she could give him the ability to understand magic which was not often known in the magical world. She sighed thinking about how sad it was that a lot of the old ways, which were traditionally handed down through the generations of family, were forgotten by the magical world and the schools no longer taught it finding it to be unimportant.

When Harry finally let go of the tree Mel simply looked up at him. "Join me Harry," she said as she allowed for the gale of wind to simply become a gentle breeze.

"Harry," Mel said, "you are earth. There are four elements of nature Harry. Four elements of the universe. Four….of your very soul. Think about it Harry, during the winter you warm yourself by the fire, you wash yourself in the water, you feel the wind upon your face and you walk upon the earth. Four crucial elements."

Harry nodded, whilst he was thinking…so what? Who cares! But he was happy to have someone showing some attention to him.

"Harry, the earth is considered to be one of the most important elements. It is what grounds us, gives us the ability to feel stable," she continued.

Harry couldn't help but snort at this.

"Harry it's true, you know some of the people who help stabilise this earth have been those that are mistreated. Think about the rainforests for example, they bring magic, nourishment, and help clear the world of its carbondioxide but yet muggles and their big factories keep making this world unclean…for all of us. I believe that were we to start learning about the elements within magic we could possibly clean up the air and make the earth liveable. Stop some of the disasters that have been happening in the last few years."

Harry thought about all that Mel was saying, he knew that there were problems in the world. He had seen things happen in his life that were unforgivable. He knew that there was a lumber jack company just around the corner from where Uncle Vernon worked, he had to walk past it those few times he had to give the man his lunch. Catching a bus across town was always something that Aunt Petunia refused to allow Dudley to do because "there could be dangerous people out there didykins" yet it was perfectly fine for Harry to be the one who was told "take it boy and get out of my face!" The Dursley's only ever had the one car. Petunia always believed that a wife's place was not to drive machinery, that was what men were for.

"What about the other elements?" Harry asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Harry. There's air, which you saw me use before. It is full of life, always wanting to go in directions that people have not thought to before. Like the wind rushing across the moor at night."

Harry didn't know what a moor was but thought it sounded interesting.

"Water, is able to shape and create things. To be able to manipulate itself so that it can become a part of whatever it needs to. You can drink water, shower in it, cook with it, you even use water when you go to the toilet. It is precious and when you look at a river rushing by you can understand why."

Harry looked at the river, then at Mel and smiled. It was as if the idea of being able to manipulate situations seemed somehow familiar. Like someone who he knew could do that...but he couldn't think of who.

"Fire, now fire is quite dangerous when you use it incorrectly. Yet it gives you warmth on a cold winters eve, it helps you cook your meal and bring sustenance. It destroys life, through bushfires, housefires and the like, but it also brings reason for new growth. Like the phoenix, which dies in the fire and is reborn from the ashes."

Harry didn't know what a phoenix was but it sounded interesting.

"What's a phoenix?" he asked.

"it's a bird Haryr," Mel replied, "Dumbledore has one in his office. You should ask him if you can see it when you go to Hogwarts. He would be only too delighted to show you."

"Now, the elements must work together. Like how the air allows the fire to burn, the ground gives it a safe area to grow on, and the twigs and wood give it the ability to burn. The water puts the fire out but if kept contained say in a saucepan, it can boil hot water. Make a good cup of tea and it can move away in the wind as smoke. These elements Harry, are what make the world work. I hope to be able to teach you how to harness yours. That is earth. To help you to understand why it is so important. Whilst you are here. Now come on Harry…back up to the house with you I think we've had enough lessons for today."

Severus, still asleep, had no idea of what had transpired that day. But he soon found with Harry walking into his room that it was time for him to put his foot down.

"Mel, you should not be teaching him this drivel!" Snape stated, "you know that we as a magical community have moved well past elemental magic."

"But I want to know Dad, please! I found it so interesting!" Harry stated enthusiastically.

Mel smiled at him as she led the boys to the table which had some nicely warmed up soup waiting for them whilst Mel continued to bustle around in the kitchen.

"Let him learn Severus, like you he has a thirst for knowledge and it won't do him any harm to learn some older styles of magic," Mel stated gently.

"well…alright…I guess it'll keep him out of mischief," Snape stated as he picked up his spoon and started to eat his soup. Mel just smiled. She had hopes to teach the boy at least a little of the old magic before he went home.


	16. Seeing a Different Part of Life

It was the first time that Snape had ever given such a rash decision to another person over something as important as a child. But Snape also knew that 14 year old boys were known to get themselves into a lot of mischief if not properly supervised and considering the fact that he was in an unknown world (or at least Harry's memory of it seemed to be lacking) he felt that he had to either supervise him, himself or have Mel watch over him. Considering just how tiring he had the magic behind bringing him to his son he realised with a sad heart that he would have to let Mel watch over him and hope for the best. After all Dumbledore trusted the woman which meant that she must be worthy of his trust as well. Snape never liked to walk into a situation blind, but he did know that Dumbledore only associated with people he deemed to be "light" or "working for the greater good" and so Snape accepted his fate and that of his son's. Besides...maybe learning a little bit of the old magic might be good for the boy. Even though Snape had found little need to warrant such information in the past.

So it was after three day's of working with Mel in the forest learning how to commune with the trees and plants that Mel brought him into her greenhouse. Severus was not as happy as he could have been about Harry's progress. Harry didn't understand why this could be as he followed Mel into her greenhouse absent mindedly.

"But to those of us who have learned the craft," Mel stated snapping Harry from his thoughts, "the traditional methods hold with them generations of understanding, of patience and of perfection. These methods are those that Merlin himself would have used to understand his powers and to influence the world around him."

Harry remembered that Merlin had been mentioned in some fairy tales that his cousin, Dudley had seen on the television. But he didn't quite understand how he could have much to do with what he was learning now.

"Good Harry! Good!" Mel said.

Harry hadn't realised that he had put his hand out towards a pot plant which was now winding its leaves around him as if to make him a part of its very life force.

"You must allow for this plant to gently caress you, but feel the strength it is trying to share with you. It is called Methius Populus. Or the breeding plant. One day you will make one woman very special due to your ability to tame this plant," she giggled.

Harry blushed a little and withdrew his hand. Looking at the plant with disdain. She sat down in the middle of the floor and stated "Harry, just look at them. Do you see any different colours?" she asked.

"No," Harry responded.

Mel took out a few gems. A pearl, a rose quartz, an amethyst, an emerald and agate.

"This one is for wisdom and fortune," Mel stated placing it slightly in front of Harry to the left, "This pearl Harry, was once a small speck of sand, found inside an oyster. It is truly remarkable what nature can provide should you choose to seek it."

She then took out the amethyst, placing it to Harry's right, directly opposite the pearl.

"This amethyst is for positive thoughts, justice and strength," Mel stated.

"This emerald," Mel stated placing it behind Harry in line with the pearl, "is for love, patience and serenity."

This rose quarts," she stated placing it in line with the emerald and the amethyst, "symbolises love, all kinds, and the power and peace it can bring to one's soul." Then she took the agate crystal, "this crystal Harry, is very precious. I chose it especially because your element is earth, the rest have an element of water. Which as I explained before is closely related to the earth."

Harry was surprised to find himself in what seemed to be a large square as Mel placed the agate at the top of the square, "this crystal Harry is to symbolise the spirit, its most powerful magical property is that for protection."

Then Mel stepped back a few steps as she slowly walked a circle around the stones. "These crystals Harry, symbolise love, they symbolise love, like the love I have for you, Severus has for you, and Dumbledore. The love your parents had for you, the love that exists through you and around you every day. May you see, like I do, the power within a person. Do not close your mind to the understanding of the spirit. May those with darker spirits find themselves away from you, may those with lighter spirit find you as their friend. May you be able to see these spirits each and every day and may their truth be seen."

Mel opened the door allowing for the wind to be able to gently flow through her and add its element to the spell. A spell for protection and to help Harry to move past all of the pain of his past and be able to open his eyes to see people how they truly are.

"Close your eyes Harry," Mel stated as gently allowed the wind to lift the boy gently and she placed her hand over the boy's eyes. "Blessed be Harry," she stated gently.

Harry didn't quite know why. But he found himself smiling. He felt at peace, loved and wanted. "Each of these stones have a connection to love Harry, now I shall allow for each of them to be yours if you want. Open your eyes." Harry opened his eyes looking at Mel. She was looking down at him with the stones in her hand.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Your welcome sweetie," she said, "come on back up to the house and read for the rest of the afternoon. I saw you checking out the book "life from a muggle" it's a good read and you should continue it whilst you still have the chance."

Mel walked Harry back up to the house where she went into the kitchen to see what she could do to prepare dinner. She had decided pot roast would be nice for tonight as she could make lots of spare meat and vegetables just for in case a visit occurred from one of her children as she had a feeling that tonight was going to be different.

Again Snape made his presence known at dinner time, he was slowly recovering from the drain on his body and felt that he might even be able to do some work in the morning. Maybe explore the forest a bit with his son, he knew that Harry would like that.

Harry was having difficulty focusing because it seemed that the whole world was a little blurry. Seeing the whole world as if it had a small radiance of light around it and not knowing quite what this light was or how it was created.

"Harry dinner is ready! Your father is already eating!" Mel stated in a huff. Surely the boy couldn't have been THAT emersed in the book could he?

Harry looked up at her, "sorry Mel…it's just…the colours….I can't….I can't focus!" Harry said.

"Yeah that is sometimes an after effect of that spell, why don't you go up to your room and I will draw your curtains closed and you can sit in the dark for a while," Mel stated gently leading Harry by the shoulders to his room, "don't worry I will bring your dinner in just a minute."

Mel had never lived with house elves simply because her family had never been able to afford one and nobody in the family tree had either. But she didn't mind, she just looked after her family and herself in the best way she knew how. She loved them and protected them with a fierceness known by no others.

"Mel, where is Harry?" Snape asked as Mel picked up Harry's plate.

"He has a little headache and shall be laying down for the night," Mel stated simply. She thought that she could leave out exactly WHY there were problems with Harry's head until the man had some time to eat and to settle down for the night.

"No…I think I will take Harry's dinner to him myself," Snape stated gently. He liked spending time with his son, so he picked up his own dinner and took Harry's out of Mel's hands and walked into Harry's room.

"Mel said you have a headache son?" Snape asked gently. He was upset because as a potions master he had easy access to pain relief potions and other assorted potions at his home but he had not thought to bring anything like that with him. He had his mind focused on only one thing, the welfare of his son.

"Yeah," Harry stated, "Mel showed me some really interesting things with crystals today. I think they might have done something to me."

"Give me the crystals son," Snape stated.

Harry dug into his pocket taking out the crystals that Mel had given him earlier. Snape waved his wand around them and after acknowledging that there was nothing bad on them handed them back.

"No son, the crystals are fine," he stated, "let's just sit and enjoy our meal and you get some rest. Maybe your headache will be gone in the morning."

Snape and Harry sat together, with Snape sitting on the floor (of all undignified places) and Harry sitting up on his bed propped up with pillows. It was a messy way to eat a pot roast with vegetables and gravy, but it was important to Snape that he spent at least a little bit of time with his boy. After all he hadn't been able to during the day.

"I'm feeling better now son," Snape stated, "would you like a walk in the forest tomorrow?"

"Sure Dad," Harry said. It still felt strange to him calling someone a word that he knew was so familiar to so many other people. But somehow it felt right.

Harry spoke to his father for a little while about how he had been able to commune with the forest and its plants and Snape said, "Well son, you will have to show me all of that in the morning. Are you finished your meal?" Snape took his plate and his own out to the kitchen where Mel was watching the kitchen clean itself under the influence of her wand.

"Mel, what exactly have you been teaching my son today?" Snape asked.

"I…I started to teach him about auras Severus," Mel explained gently.

"Auras? What nonsense! Is that why he has his headache tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," Mel stated, "here in the states, the spell that I performed tonight would have been used on two-three month old infants to be able to help them learn how to decipher between what is good and what is not. In the dangerous magical world of ours we find it much easier to be able to teach them that young as a lot of the things that are in our schools are quite dangerous for our youth if they do not know how to respect them."

Mel spoke with words that seemed as old as time but the fact that Harry had been in pain because of her methods of teaching still infuriated Snape.

"Well he shall not be taking any more lessons from you. If any of what you have done to him hurts him, I shall not be responsible for my actions!"

"I understand Severus," Mel stated, "I am also aware that you need to get back to England to be able to continue Harry's education and go to work. So I got a friend of mine to create these."

Mel handed Snape a couple of passports. "They look just like the muggle ones and as you have drained your energy so much lately I thought it might be better to take a safe, boring muggle route home."

"Besides," Mel stated, "Harry has a record of coming to this country, if he does not return muggle authorities will be out to get him. Not that they can do much…." Mel laughed, "Fiona Langley has been here over 7 years and they haven't tracked her yet! But I have a feeling its what is best for you. I'm sure you're aware of glamours, you don't want to be seen taking Harry back to London. But his passport should look just like the one held by those despicable Dursleys. Albus told me all about them!"

"Thank you Mel," Snape stated taking the passports.


	17. Happy Birthday Harry

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Mel asked. Vividly reminding Snape of the Hogwarts headmaster. Snape wanted to reject her completely and go to his room to continue reading but he felt it was necessary to speak to her to find out just where she stood in relation to Lord Voldemort and whether she truly supportive of the light. The way his son had suddenly come down with a mysterious headache had made him doubt Dumbledore's judgement of the woman so he wanted to know what her motives were.

"Sure," he responded. Mel poured out two cups of tea and left the room to get some milk. Quickly returning she poured milk into both cups and offered Snape a sachet of sugar. He took just one and slowly stirred it into his tea.

"So tell me, what exactly have you been teaching my son?" Snape asked.

Mel sighed, "Severus, I wondered when you would ask that. I have taught Harry some basic elemental magic, it is taught quite commonly by most magical families here. We have not got something as supportive as your Hogwarts here. I don't know why really. Maybe someone should start one." She stopped for a minute as if in deep thought, "anyway, I'm sure you know all about it."

"Yes…yes…" Lied Snape, he didn't like to show when he didn't know a subject.

"So he has learned that he is one with the earth and has learned to be able to work with plants and trees, to understand the landscape as a whole and today…today I started to teach him auras."

"Yes about these…auras…what did you do wrong that caused him a headache?" Snape asked.

"He is just…I don't know Severus, it seems like his mind is in a distant place. I had trouble getting through and sometimes this is the result. I did try to do what I could to heal him..but…if it were my guess I'd say that he was underneath some really powerful spell. But the headache should be gone by the morning. Penelope, my daughter, had that problem."

"I just hope you are right. So tell me more about what he knows about auras now," Snape said.

"Well you obviously know what they are, at your age you should know. All that I did was to help him see them easier, it will help him to be able to know who to trust in the future and…"

But Mel never finished that sentence as there was a knock at the door.

"MUM! Open up its Norman!" a voice called.

"Oh Norman sweet heart!" Mel said as she smiled and raced towards the door.

"Severus I'd like you to meet my son!" Mel said happily.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here with my mother?" Norman demanded.

"Norman! Behave in front of our guests!" Mel stated embarrassed as if she was scolding a toddler.

"I have come over for the last two nights thinking of having dinner with you mum and he has been here…him and his kid. Why is it that you have time to teach some strange kid about elemental magic but you won't teach Arabella?"

"Norman, Arabella isn't listening to me, Harry is a joy to teach everything sinks in like a sponge," Mel said, "now if you are quiet and patient we shall sit together and we can all discuss the matter further!"

"No Mum! Frank said that these people are here because they are under attack from the dark ones, that they are going to bring danger to the house, to you, and I won't stand for it! I want them both GONE!" he stated angrily.

"Listen to me young man!" Mel said getting up from her chair, "you do not tell me who can come and go from this house. If you don't stop acting like a petulant five year old I shall take you across my knee and don't you think for one minute that I can't do it!"

Severus' eyebrows raised and he said, "um…maybe I should leave you two to your family squabble and go to bed."

"No Severus," Mel said, "you stay, Norman, you may either apologise to our guest or you and I shall be revisiting memories from when you were fifteen!"

Mel stood up. Even though she was half her sons height and weight she held herself in such a manner that seemed to dominate the room and Snape felt glad that he was not the one expected to stare into the older woman's eyes.

"Mum, I can't, your safety is the most important thing to me and…"

Mel gave her son a smack across the bottom. Norman just stared at his mother and continued, "I'm not apologising!" Mel delivered three quick smacks in session to her son's bottom.

"I would suggest you change your mind on that matter young man!" Mel stated angrily.

Snape had to put his hand up to his mouth and cough a little to see the woman taking control of the situation so quickly.

"Mel, I think your son holds an important point," he said standing, "maybe Harry and I should leave."

"Maybe we should all talk about this tomorrow," Mel said leaving the room, "I'm going to go and lie down."

This left the two men in the room together.

"Paul told me that mum was going to watch over two strangers from England and that they wouldn't be here long…you've been here almost a week and I want you out! Our family has been neutral in the fight for many years and I shall not have that broken now!" Norman slammed his fist onto the table. "You shall leave in the morning." Norman's breath reeked of alcohol. Snape knew just what that could lead to in some men so remained silent. Norman walked out the front door slamming it behind it leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

Snape decided to simply go to his room with a good book, Mel had plenty around, and just read until he felt like sleeping. After a while he lay down and allowed for sleep to take him.

"What happened last night Mel?" Harry asked at the breakfast table, "I heard a lot of yelling and then a loud noise!"

"Don't worry about it Harry, it's nothing that I couldn't handle, are you ready for your lessons today?"

"um…" Harry said as he started eating breakfast, "in a minute!"

"No Harry," Snape said walking towards the breakfast table and taking a seat where Mel usually sat, "finish your breakfast and then we are leaving."

He started to eat the breakfast in front of him.

"Um that's Mel's," Harry said.

"Never mind Harry I have more batter!" Mel said laughing and throwing a few more pancakes on the stove top. She was an amazing cook, one of those that you could watch throw the pancakes up into the air and change magically into different shapes.

"Show off," Snape said as he smiled, but he knew that given a chance he would be doing the same thing.

"You should have a walk with Harry," Mel said, "maybe he can show you the elemental magic he learned!"

Harry smiled as he started to wolf his breakfast down, "slow down son," Snape said placing a hand between his son's gaze and his plate. Harry slowed a little bit and smiled as Mel joined them at the table.

"Norman will probably be over this morning to apologise," she said, "it's not the first time he has done something like this. Sometimes the boy needs a serious attitude adjustment but that's for his wife Veronica to decide. Which reminds me I need to make a phone call, excuse me!" Mel stood up taking her breakfast with her and walked out of the room.

Snape looked at his plate again and sighed, "come on Harry! Let's go for that walk!" he said.

"Ok Dad!" Harry said…the name still seemed foreign on his tongue.

Harry led his father to the middle of the forest where he had been taught his elemental magic by Mel.

"I want to show you what I've learned!" Harry said. He knelt down beside a flower that was starting to wilt away. He placed his hand gently beside it and watched as the magic flew through him and into the flower. The flower started to stand up strong and flower petals started to grow slowly from the centre as if it was a new flower again. No longer aged. A truly magnificent sight.

"I'm earth," Harry said much to the surprise on Snapes face, "I can commune with the plants and trees…maybe even animals Mel says…one day…"

For the first time that morning Harry was feeling awake enough to be able to notice that it wasn't just the regular amount of tiredness which was causing the beautiful colours outside the objects…he found that when he thought about it he could easily see the colours of nature as if painted right in front of him by some fantastic artist.

"what's your element?" Harry said.

Snape didn't say anything, he simply didn't know how to utter words like "I don't know" without showing aggression so pretended he didn't hear Harry at all.

"What's your element?" he asked again.

Snape still didn't respond.

"Can you manipulate wind?" Harry asked.

"Don't be stupid son of course I can't!" Snape spat out.

"Mel can," Harry said, "I've seen her do it!"

"What do you think of this tree?" Harry asked walking over to the one that Mel had requested he hug. "Place your hand on it," Harry said, Snape thought what the heck he would let the boy have some fun. He felt a little bit of magic from it, but not much.

"Come by the river Dad!" Harry said rushing over towards it and putting his hand in as Mel had that day. "Can you do this?" Harry asked.

Snape had never done such a thing before, such interesting patterns his son had been making. He copied them and started to feel a feeling of strength coming through him. Harry was looking back in amazement as he saw different colours surrounding Snape's hands, vibrant green, yellow, purple and blue, beautiful intricate patterns of colour. Yet all Snape realised was his hand moving around in the water and how nice it felt.

"Dad, I think you're water," Harry said, "we should talk to Mel!"

Harry started to race up to the house.

Snape slowly followed his son.

"Mel! Mel!" Harry said happily, but Mel was inside talking with a woman.

"Veronica, this is Harry!" Mel said, "Pleasant to meet you!"

Veronica then stood up taking a bit of floo, "thanks Mum but I really should leave and take care of Norman," she said gently. Mel gave her a hug goodbye and watched as she left. Their monthly visit had been caught short but at least she'd had some time to be with the girl.

It was ironic that her son's wife would be the child that seemed to notice her the most when not one of her actually children tried to make contact all that often. Veronica felt it important for their children, Arabella, Yvette and Trevor.

"Why don't your read more of that book Harry, I want to talk to your father," Mel stated gently. Harry walked up the stairs and opened the pages to the book. He found himself lost within the pages and finished the book before there was a loud BANG!

Harry dropped his book and raced in the direction of the sound. The men which Snape had saved him from were at the door. Snape's wand was held up high as was Mel's.

"Get out of here son!" Snape yelled out but Harry ignored him…if he was going to go down he was going to go down fighting!

Norman and Veronica apparated into the middle of the scene as did six other wizards. "We got your distress signal mum!" Veronica stated….then she looked at the scene….little more was said as the wizards joined the fight. Snape noticing that Harry was not leaving the room rushed over to his son as a spell was sent in his direction. Apparating them both away to the airport.

Magically a ticket arrived in their hand. "Thank you," Snape stated. The ticket was to leave in ten minutes so they had to hurry. But luckily the people at the airport were quite happy to rush them through and they found themselves to be the last people on the plane as it took off.

"Oh and by the way," Snape said looking at his son, "Happy Birthday Harry."


	18. Airport Destinations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just having some fun with the characters.

Before entering the airplane Snape had presented the flight attendant with Harry's ticket along with his own. He was presented with a piece of paper along with some marks on their tickets and he got onto the plane with one thing on his mind. To look at that paper. Now as the plane was taking off he used the time to look at the piece of paper. His travel itinerary. Florida to Los Angeles and then straight on to Heathrow airport (London International airport). With a five hour wait in Los Angeles. Five hours? What on earth would he do with his son for five hours? The flight was fairly brief with Harry looking out of the window at the clouds.

Flying…that was something that Snape never thought he would do, at least, not without a broom or at least the smoke out method of flight, yet here he was, waiting in a muggle waiting area for a mechanical beast to take him back to London. Oh he hoped that nothing went wrong with the blasted thing he didn't like the idea of having to fly his son out of an airplane full of muggles.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to fly without this plane? Like…people could use some" Harry broke through Snape's thoughts with that sentence, "some kind of thing…that would…help them fly." It seemed like the boy was reaching for something he had known before, known and loved.

Snape knew the boy was speaking of his love for flying, there is no way that somebody could spend that much time practicing and rehearsing for a game such as quidditch and yet not remember is there? He felt a need to whisper to his son all of the wonders of the wizarding world, especially quidditch, maybe trigger something in the boys memory. But he knew whilst surrounded by muggles was most likely not the best time to bring this up. So he simply said, "We shall speak about this intriguing idea of yours amongst many others when we get home Harry. I promise." He sat back in his chair and allowed himself to relax for a few minutes whilst Harry continued to look out the window. Watching the birds fly by and noticing just how far away the world below seemed to be. The plane soon landed at the airport and Snape insisted on finding their way to the international flights section. Since they had no bags that needed to be catered for.

"Just this way Mr" the flight attendant put her hand out for Harry's passport, "Potter. Oh my you have quite a wait are you sure you wish to wait here?"

"Yes thank you," Snape stated, he had not thought to get some muggle money before making the trip with his mind so focused on simply getting Harry home.

She reached for Snape's passport, "you're right to go then," she stated, "take your time, take a look around and make sure you're here for our take off at 6. First seated are business class, and then you shall wait for your row to be called." She handed Snape a travel itinerary.

Snape sighed as he looked at Harry, "come on son. I guess we have a bit of a wait."

Harry sat with him on one of those cold, uncomfortable plastic seats which those of us who only those of us who have needed to travel via the incredible muggle flying machines can truly understand. A five hour wait at Los Angeles International Airport for the flight to the United Kingdom International Airport (Heathrow) would be a daunting task. But at least once they both got to Heathrow Snape wouldhave the ability to find a quiet corner and apparate them both home. How on earth was he to keep his son entertained for five hours? He looked at Harry seeing him simply waiting patiently watching all of the different people coming as their waiting area started to become crowded with people who like them, were waiting for flights. But unfortunately their wait would be quite long.

"But Mum…" whined a young girl of around Harry's age, "I don't want to go to the Getty! It's boring!"

"Well Natalie, it won't hurt you to see some of our countries momentous statues and art work and maybe I can get a coffee away from your whining for a while! Now where's that bus schedule?"

"Excuse me," Snape said to the younger mother, "I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation with your daughter. I was wondering where this museum is? You see I have a few hours to entertain my son."

"Oh yes…the museum…I think I might have a spare brochure in my backpack," The woman said taking a backpack off her shoulders and opening the zip. She rummaged through it looking for it, "yes it is a bit of a hike to get there…just around an hour and a half, by bus, but I think it's worth it…we have a five hour layover and they always have some interesting activities for children, speeches you can listen to and of course the day tour, which" she looked at her watch, "we are going to miss, damn, oh well maybe we'll make it for the exhibition at least." She stated, Snape was starting to wish he hadn't started speaking to this woman as she just kept talking! "anyway, the bus is just this way. It's free so it's worth it!"

Free! That would definitely be helpful considering Snape's current lack of funds…well technically that wasn't correct, he had a lot back in Gringotts…ok so maybe not a lot of cash but enough to cover his basis. However all the way out here there was little chance for him to get to funds, as he didn't know where the American equivalent for Gringotts would be.

"I'll collect my son and be right with you," Snape stated, looking over at Harry who was still sitting in the chair that he had left him in. The poor boy was probably to scared to move after the latest turn of events.

"Harry, how would you like to go to a museum?" Snape asked not expecting a very enthusiastic answer.

"A…a museum?" He thought about how Dudley had gone to the museum and enjoyed it with his friends, how he had not been allowed to go because in his uncles words, "I don't want to spend good money on that freak!" How embarrassed Harry had felt when the school had trips to the museum and he had to stay behind helping the younger kids with their work whilst Dudley got on the school bus with his mates.

Harry smiled.

A real museum trip.

Snape found a quiet area where he apparated them both to the Getty museum. Just in time for the free tour of the gallery.


	19. Enjoy your flight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not mean any harm by writing about the idea of Harry and Snape going to the Getty museum. It's just that I wanted Snape to take Harry somewhere educational, a bonding moment and for them to get closer as father and son before going back to the United Kingdom.

Harry and Snape arrived at the underground car park of the Getty, near a few cars and a car which had just stopped nearby. Snape using his intuitive senses brought Harry towards the people, keeping to the shadows and then just walked towards the museum as if he and Harry had been a part of the group all the time. The five people in front of them, one of which a toddler in a pusher with a very loud mouth, didn't seem to notice as the busy mother ushered her kids towards the tram. "Come on kids tram time and then it's the Getty!" she said and the kids seemed happy. Harry and Snape followed them onto the tram unnoticed. Harry was used to trying to be unnoticed and Snape too, had a lot of practice in that particular area.

Snape noticed when the tram turned towards the museum how even the building itself seemed to look like a work of art. With the beautiful curves of the multi-building structure carved around the gorgeous views of downtown and the Pacific Ocean. They were lucky because the day was clear and the ocean quite visible. With the amount of smog that is generally in LA one knows just how rare a site this is. They were greeted by a lovely looking female curator. "Welcome to the Getty, please take this guide. Your free tour of the architecture and gardens shall begin in fifteen minutes and don't forget to go to the third floor to collect your free ipod version of past tours of the museum." She smiled at Harry as he looked politely up at the tall woman.

Snape looked at some of the brochures of the museum and showed Harry some of the photos, "This piece by Vincent Van Gogh looks incredible! We must see that!" He stated, "Irises," he muttered more to himself than to anybody else. He stood and spoke to his son for a while asking him whether he had been to a museum before and of his experiences, completely shocked by Harry's responses.

"those people…if I ever get my hands on them I shall not be held responsible for my actions!" Snape stated angrily. But he knew that in life there are things that are more important than revenge, like looking after one's family and ensuring the safety of your loved ones.

"Yeah I know its supposed to start in another five minutes but I thought I might just come a little early and see if we had any eager candidates!" a nice curator stated as he walked towards the small gathered tour group.

Harry found himself rushing to stand in front of the man, "please sir I am so looking forward to it!"

The man, Brendon, resisted the urge to ruffle the hair of the strapping young man in front of him. The young man reminded him of his younger brother Tristen. He settled for smiling at Harry,

"are you here with anybody young man, perhaps a nice little girlfriend?" he asked teasing.

"No, my son and I are here together," Snape stated walking towards Harry. Embarrassed at his gumption to walk to the front of the crowd. He would have to try to change that behaviour, it was too much like…but he couldn't be like James…after all the boy was his son! But it was hard to think that a boy who looked so much like the man who had stolen his Lily flower was truly a Snape! He wondered if the boys looks was ever going to change, because to his recollection there was no relationship between the James genes and Harry's own, not without some sort of powerful magic.

But Snape's thoughts were soon interrupted by the commencement of the tour. First was the architecture tour, the view that snape had received just from the tram was nothing in comparison to what he saw on this tour. An incredible fact of the building itself was that because neighbours to the museum didn't want a tall building the building was created with several levels underground which also held certain artworks and materials under particular conditions so as to keep them from fading away. The building itself looked old, but no where near as old as Hogwarts, and had been designed incredibly well. Snape was pleased that Harry seemed to be taking an interest as they made the walk around the central points of the museum.

Next was the gardens tour, an actual piece created by Robert Irwin, which looked a lot more modern than the gardens Snape had seen in many wizarding homes. Harry loved the zigzag of the paths and the azaleas. He found himself wishing that he could give the lovely tour guide a flower, hoping he would like it. But Snape looked at him saying "leave the flowers alone son, they are not for picking up. If everybody who came here wanting to take a flower did, there wouldn't be any left!" Harry looked at him with amazement thinking with all of these flowers, surely there would be plenty for everybody! Didn't they know how to allow for their seeds to spread like Mel had taught him to? But then he thought about the Dursleys…surely if there was a way people knew to allow for gardens to weave their magic then Aunt Petunia would have surely used it on her petunia and rose gardens. Soon the group parted ways and Snape and Harry made their way towards the free tour appliances. Snape was happy that the people of the museum were willing to let them listen through another device since neither of them owned a….epod?! ipod? Leopard? Oh well it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the look on his son's face, and Harry looked like he was having the time of his life.

Before they left they took a virtual tour of their own, being able to see the picture of the Irises that Snape had wished to examine closer, watch a video of the creation of the building and its art work and even getting a chance to touch one of the statues, specifically meant for blind people who cannot actually see the statues to get a feel of what they might have experienced had it been possible. Also to understand the true touch and texture of the piece and how hard it would have been for its creator. But all too soon it was time to apparate back to the airport to ensure that they caught their plane on time.

"Come son," Snape stated holding his hand out to him. He was so glad that Harry had such a love of learning, it would make the future years with him so much easier he was sure. But…teenagers will be teenagers won't they? Oh well he could only hope!

They arrived in the male toilets, the best place that Snape could think of to apparate to (and the closest to where the plane would take off). They walked quickly towards the waiting area.

"Hello Mr…." the air hostess looked at Snape's ticket, "Potter" he stated taking it from him. He looked at his passport…oh he was going to murder Mel he was sure...slowly and painfully…he would find a way to get even for this!

"Oh and this must be your son! Welcome Harry," she stated taking his ticket as well. She made a mark on the tickets and handed them back. "you're cutting it short you know, we're boarding in five minutes! Go and take your seat."

Yes, Snape had waited as long as he could at the museum, wanting Harry to enjoy every minute of his education of such an interesting piece of history. It was important that Harry know his history and not from some ghost who believed that by stating the exact same lectures he had since before he had died, that students were going to learn anything about the importance of magical history. But…Harry had to learn respect for his teachers and Snape could not allow his thoughts on this professors teaching methods to be clear to the boy. He took a seat in the waiting area, one of the few seats which were free with Harry being able to sit beside him. He sat back allowing for his eyes to close for a minute, but it was then that his other senses told him…there was something wrong. Instinctively he reached out for Harry.

"Ow!" the boy stated as Snape's hand connected with his chest, "what was that for?"

Snape opened his eyes and looked at the exit to the waiting area. "Look," he stated.

There stood a man who looked remarkably similar to Norman, with a man standing beside him who sent chills straight down Snape's spine, he reminded him of some of the more, dislikable characters that he had known from his time as a death eater.

"There they are!" said the man who looked like Norman, he looked like Norman except the colour in his eyes, the shape of his chin and the colour of his hair looked very different, "Mom said that she was trying to help them out of the country! Get them! Get them now!" The two men took their wands out and held them above their heads, Snape stood pushing Harry behind him and prepared himself for what was to come. "Protego" he whispered. Instantly a shield was created in front of Snape and Harry, Snape knew he only had a couple of minutes for the shield to hold if it was against powerful spells. He looked around the room where he saw the flight attendants trying to move people into another area. He shook his head, idiots are putting themselves in a fly trap! He thought.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouted murderously, as the other two muttered spells that he hadn't heard before "Metamorphus," "Chrisphanthisus" He held his wand out in front of him he knew his chances were not strong but he could at least hold these two idiots off long enough for the magical law enforcement to come.

"Attention, flight 729 Air New Zealand, Los Angeles to London has been cancelled til further notice, please wait patiently for further instructions authorities have been called! Do not go near gate 8, repeat do not go near gate 8!"

Several security guards came rushing towards the gate with their hands on their guns. Obviously they did not have any idea what they were running into as the two men took them down quickly with just a wave of their wand and a few words. They were screaming in agony, something that put panic into the mind and heart of one Severus Snape and he would not allow for his son to be harmed like that. His fear turned quickly to anger as magic started to radiate around him. A glowing colour of blue, green and purple started to wind itself around them.

"Frank! Use the elementals!" the man who looked like Norman simply nodded in response. Fire started to storm from the lights themselves, as if ember was to congregate in the middle of the room and take them all out quite literally on a flame of smoke. "Paul pull it in with your naturalistic charms! Quickly!" Frank responded. But Snape found himself thinking back to the lesson he had with Harry earlier. Water started leaking slowly from underneath the bathroom and as Harry noticed what he was doing he used his natural instincts with plants and their need for the water, their desire for that water to enhance Snape's abilities. Soon a wave of water like a tsunmi came rushing down the hallway from the most incredible directions, lighting struck outside and it started to pelt with rain. Yes, everybody, including Snape and Harry got soaking wet.

"Is that all you have?" Harry asked cheekily. Oh if Snape had the chance that boy would be in SOOO much trouble! Why antagonise such crazy lunatics?

"FRANK!" an angry roar was heard from a woman who suddenly appeared amongst the havock.

"Paul Biurlhali go home!" Mel roared. She had no idea that Paul would drag Frank across country to fight Harry and Snape, but when she got Paul home there would be hell to pay!

"Mum! Mum are you alright?" Veronica appeared beside her, "you disappeared so soon we were so worried,"

"I'm fine Vicky" she stated using her pet name for her daughter in law, "Go back home and I shall join you shortly."

"Frank are you going to take that crap from her?" Paul stated.

Frank looked as if he was cut in two, he was in a losing fight with Snape, he wasn't so stupid as to miss that. But his mother joining in, he had no chance. He had two choices, to stay and be directly punished by his mother, or to run.

He chose to run.

Frank raced out of the area with Paul shortly on his heels when he recognised what Frank was doing. There was no way he even stood a chance alone!

"STUPEFY!" Snape yelled out pointing his wand towards the two men.

"Petrificus totalis!" Mel had pointed it at her own son! But even when up against family there are some basic things that one needs to do in order to ensure of one's survival.

"Magical enforcement agency, thank you mam, sir, you have helped us greatly this evening as we have been after these two for a long time," an auror had appeared to take them away. Along with a man in a black suit.

"they are in there agent X," he stated.

Harry saw what looked like a little pen with a blue light on it going into the room with all of the muggles. Then he saw a flash and things were quiet for a while. Then they started to come out as if nothing had happened and stand around the wet seats waiting for the plane to come.

"You may now board the airplane," Mel stated, she was devastated by the turn of events it was quite visible, but Snape could not wait and console her, it was his job to go home and look after his son. After all Hogwarts was due to start again in just a couple of weeks.

"Come on son lets go," Snape stated.

"you have been upgraded to first class," the flight attendant stated, "you are to be commended for your actions towards protecting our airline and thank you once again from Air New Zealand. Enjoy your flight!"


	20. But I'm a Freak!

Snape boarded the plane thinking of how devastated Mel looked. It reminded him of the look in his mother's eyes when he had told her portrait that he had chosen to become a death eater. Mel was definitely the kind of woman who could nurture a village of children if they allowed her to. He looked over at Harry who was looking out the window at the lights below. He looked forward to arriving back in the United Kingdom, even with all of its problems, it was home.

"Looking forward to getting back Harry?" he asked forgetting about how Harry probably didn't even remember the look of his own home.

Harry's mind immediately flashed to the Dursleys..Back? He's sending me back? Oh no! What did I do? Harry fruitlessly thought about the last few days that he had been at Mel's place with Snape, even of the rescue that he made. This man had allowed for him to think of him as a father and yet now he was going to send him back? Harry curled up close towards the window and tried not to cry. There he allowed himself to wait, thinking of the Dusleys, and how they had taken him for this surprise trip, the way that they had treated him when he lived with them, if he went back there he would probably have to go back into his cupboard. But he deserved it. He was a freak and he knew it.

"Harry, calm down, I know the flight is uncomfortable, but we shall be getting dinner soon and you need to have something," Snape stated.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," Harry stated, besides he knew that he didn't deserve food and he'd have to get used to it when he got back to the Dursley's.

"Oh no I don't think so young man," Snape stated, "you shall either choose something off the menu or I shall choose for you!"

The paper Snape had been reading stated that the flight was catered for and the menu would be delivered promptly at 7. Being in first class they were bound to get something nice.

"It's ok sir, I don't need food," Harry stated.

"Don't be ridiculous son, of course you need food. So either you order something or I will order something for you and you may not like what I give you!" Snape stated frustrated.

Harry looked at the menu seeing several things that he wouldn't mind having, but he didn't want to be any trouble after all he would be back with the Dursley's soon and would need to learn how to handle not having food. Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that food was a luxury not afforded to freaks. Harry remained quiet. So when the flight attendant came Snape happily ordered some food for himself and for a very reluctant Harry. Harry was happy to see that he had the option of quite a few movies through a head set and settled comfortably in front of The Lord of the Rings movies. He seemed to relate to the magical element shown through Gandalf, proclaiming to Snape "I think he must be a wind wizard like Mel!"

But half way through the second movie Snape suggested that maybe it was time he got some rest. Of course Harry protested,

"but it's the last movie! I promise I won't watch anything else afterwards. I'll get some sleep honest. Please?" Harry felt so scared when he asked for permission to finish watching the movie, could this be the one thing that upsets Snape so badly that he takes him off the plane straight to the Dursley's?

As the rolling credits showed for the movie Snape put his hand on Harry's stating "get some sleep son, when we get there it will be the middle of the afternoon and I don't think your old enough to stay up all night yet."

Harry obeyed. Try as he might he struggled to sleep.

"Harry stop fidgeting and go to sleep!" Snape stated frustrated.

Harry could take it no longer.

"Please don't take me back to the Dursley's!" he stated quite scared.

Snape was quite taken back by that statement! "Don't be ridiculous Harry I'm NEVER going to send you back there!" he stated exasperated, "however I might have to take you over my knee on an aircraft full of people if you don't get some sleep. The only place that we are going when we get off this aircraft is home to our place and we shall discuss everything else then."

Harry looked at him delighted…"So Im not going back?"

Then Snape realised what he had said and how it could have so easily been misinterpreted under the situation that Harry had found himself in.

"No Harry, you're never going back to the Dursley's, no matter how naughty you are, you are my son and you are not getting away from me that easily," Snape chuckled to show that he was making a joke.

Snape…chuckled? How unusual! But sometimes we do certain things to take the edge off a situation.

"Now sleep Harry, or I'll give you the spanking of a lifetime both here and when we get home!" Snape stated determined.

"Yes sir," Harry stated.

Before Harry fell asleep Snape could have sworn he heard his boy state, "Dad, I need you."

"It's alright Harry, no matter what happens in life you will always have me," he stated before allowing sleep to take him for a while.

When he awoke it was to an overhead speaker stating, "we shall be landing in Heathgrow airport in fifteen minutes, please put away your trays and buckle your seat belt when the sign comes on,"

Wow Snape had slept through breakfast? That was unusual for him! But then nobody could really blame him it had been an exhausting couple of days. Harry was snoring loudly beside him, probably due to the way that he was sitting as the boy rarely made a sound whilst sleeping. Snape gently woke him.

"Come on son, do you need to go to the bathroom? We shall be landing shortly," he stated gently.

Harry and Snape both visited the lavatory and freshened up a little ready for the decent down to London. Snape looked forward to finally having this misadventure over with for a while. He still had to find the culprit of who would dare take his son, but he would be sure to ensure Harry's safety carefully before any further outings with himself, or others.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for the descent in London. The time is currently 2.00pm Saturday 23rd August. Thank you for choosing Air New Zealand and enjoy your stay in London."

The airplane landed and Snape and Harry were able to get off without any further problems. Snape spotted a quiet area of the airport where he apparated Harry and himself back home to Prince Manor.

Harry was amazed by the mere size of it, like the biggest house he had ever seen in his life!

"Do many people live here?" Harry asked curiously.

Snape had to bite down on his tongue hard to stop himself from any sudden and possibly frightening reactions to the boy, "No Harry, just us."

As Snape opened the door he heard Harry mutter, "this is just like it was in my dream!"

But he chose to ignore it, the boy must be terribly confused after all that he had been through. "Harry, go upstairs and take a shower, you need one after that long flight," Snape stated. He went straight to the lounge room where there was a steaming cup of tea sitting beside his chair.

"Pawrir heard you arrive home Master, Pawrir is so glad to see you home! And with young master! Well done! I have told Thistle and the other elves about the…um….problem," she stated happily, "is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No Pawrir, that will be all," Snape stated settling down into his comfortable arm chair with his cup of tea. Harry soon came into the room rubbing his hair with a towel.

"You can find your way to the library son, I shall be back shortly," Snape stated as he finally accepted his decision of having a nice relaxing bath. He allowed himself the luxury of a bubble bath thinking that it could help soothe some of his aching muscles.

Meanwhile Harry had found his way rather promptly to the library, which was remarkable considering the fact that he thought that he had never set foot in the place before. At least, not as much as he could remember. But it reminded him of so many dreams he had recently, especially the one last night in the airplane. He sat down on a comfortable looking arm chair just thinking of that dream.

He dreamed he was laying on a luxury king size bed, he was laying on his stomach looking over some papers and making some marks in a book. He had taken out a stick and had been practicing making different colours appear, which made certain things happen, like…he screwed his eyes up trying to remember…like there was which green light…which….he felt himself start to panic as he heard a female scream.

"Harry?" he heard a gentle voice say from what felt like far away state, "Harry welcome home boy!" he opened his eyes to find an incredibly beautiful looking woman in a portrait talking to him…but wait a minute…portraits don't talk…do they?

"I was so worried about you! When Severus told me that you had gone missing, but I knew your father would find you. Nothing stops a Prince once they get going!" She stated happily.

"Um…hi….um….thanks!" Harry stated confused. But something in this woman's eyes made Harry feel like he could trust her…like she had always been a part of his life, "I'm still trying to get used to things you know."

"Oh of course my dear child, it must be so hard for you! Well if you need any help please come and talk to me I would be more than happy to help," she stated.

The woman reminded him a little of Mel, only she looked so much like the man who was telling him that he could call him father.

"Harry there you are," Snape stated coming into the library, "good man,"

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine," Harry stated, "this place looks great!"

"That's wonderful son," Snape stated gently, "I thought today I would just peek into your mind, and see where we need to start your studies. I would like it for you to be in third year at Hogwarts when we get back to school. You have friendships there pretty well forged and I know that if you needed to go back to an earlier class a lot of questions would be asked. So what I need you to do is sit still and drink this," he gave Harry a nice cup of hot chocolate which he had always enjoyed. "I am going to look through your memories, and see what you need to learn," Snape stated.

He produced his mind and stated "legilimens" very gently Snape looked through Harry's mind, looking at the dismal way that his relatives had treated him and how scared he'd been up til he turned 10 years old but then…it was like….after 10 years old...everything was lost in a midst. It was like there were areas of the boys mind that he was trying to hide from him.

"Harry, open your mind please and allow me to look through what I need to," Snape stated.

"But…I am sir, those memories of the Dursleys…you don't think I wanted you to see that did you? To see what a bad boy I was and how I deserved to be treated like that!" Harry started to cry.

Snape dropped his wand which cancelled the spell and gathered his son up in his arms. It didn't really matter after all he had discovered what he needed to.

"Harry," Snape said reacting on basic instinct, something Snape very rarely allowed himself to do, "Harry nobody, I repeat NOBODY, deserves to be treated like that. Spanking a child, or having him stand in a corner, write lines, grounded from going out or using certain things, those are punishments. But making a child live in a cupboard? Hitting a child across the face so hard he collapses? The only place that is ok to touch a child is discipline is on the bottom. It's not a nice experience but that's what punishment is. It is never done in any kind of anger and never scaring a child until he is terrified to live! Starvation and that chore list was ridiculous! You shall be expected to do some chores around here Harry, but you are not a common house elf! You are not expected to look after everything in this home. That is my duty. Harry, do you understand Harry, son?"

Harry looked at him completely confused. "but I deserved it," he stated.

"No Harry, you didn't," Snape stated, "nobody deserves that."

"I don't know why you are making so much fuss about me, I'm just a freak," Harry stated.

"A what Harry?" Snape stated.

"I'm a freak. I do…freakish things…I can't control myself," Harry stated.

"That control will come as you age Harry, you are a wizard not a freak, you are no more a freak than I am," he stated.

"Yes I am…that's why my relatives treated me that way, cos I'm a freak!" Harry stated.

"You are not a freak son and don't you dare talk about my precious son that way. If I ever hear you talk about yourself like that again I shall turn you over my knee on the spot! And I don't care if its in the middle of the grand hall in front of over a thousand students and teachers. You understand me? You are not a freak!" Snape stated, "I suggest you find something to keep yourself busy with. I have a couple of letters to write. I shall see you in time for dinner."

Snape walked away to ensure that he could get himself to calm down from that conversation leaving a very confused Harry behind him.

"He's right you know," the kind female portrait stated to him, "why don't you start with a muggles guide to magic? It might help you remember some things."

Harry quickly located the book and sat down to read it. His last thought before he opened the book was…"he really doesn't think I'm a freak?"


	21. Dreamful Mesencephalon

Snape walked into his study writing a letter to Dumbledore announcing his return and Harry's safety and another to Mel. To tell her that they had gotten home safely and to suggest that if she as ever in the UK she was welcome to stay with them. Also asking how she was holding up after the incident at the airport. He sat thinking about the situation with Harry wondering what he could do to help and maybe find a way through to the boy. With a heavy heart he realised what he had to do use the dreamful mesencephalon, enough for both him and Harry. Tonight would be an interesting night. Dreamful mesencephalon was a known potion, meant to guarantee to send two people into the same dream during the night. Whilst not widely used, it was used in extreme cases of memory loss. As Snape feared the worst for his son he brought the potion to him. Usually this particular potion was only given by permission of the high nurse at St Mungo's but because Snape was one of the highest skilled at potions he was capable of having a supply of this potion, one which he often shared with St Mungo's when their supplies were running low.

"Harry, take this potion, it's to help you sleep tonight," Snape stated, not wishing to scare the boy of what he truly needed to find out. He soon put the boy to bed knowing that this potion would work when he was at his most restful, and telling Pawrir what he was up to he went and lay on his bed himself taking the potion and allowed himself to finally fall into a deep and powerful sleep.

Just like at Mel's place Snape found himself in an area which was filled with mist.

"Dad, Dad where are you?" Harry was calling for him, he could hear him, "Dad…Dad I'm scared where are you?"

Snape began to work his way through the mist although it was as thick as snow. He could barely see an inch in front of his face but he continued to walk allowing for his parental instinct to guide him as he had before at Mel's.

"Harry, son, Harry keep talking let me know where you are!" he yelled out to him.

"Dad, Dad where are you? I'm scared Dad?" Harry stated, "Dad I'm feeling so tired…just so….so tired,"

"Stay where you are Harry, keep talking to me, please Harry," Snape stated as he continued to walk through the mist.

"I'm coming to find you Dad, where are you Dad? Dad I'm coming!" Harry said.

"NO Harry, stay where you are, just stay and I will come for you," Snape stated as he continued to try to walk towards him.

"But Dad I'm scared, I'm so tired…I'm scared Dad, Dad I can't find you, where are you please Dad," Harry stated and he started to cry.

Snape knew what this was, it was the mist of the damned, only caused by severe accidents and powerful spells. As he had not seen any sign of a severe accident on his son his only option was to believe it was a powerful spell. But the fact that he was claiming fatigue, was something to be worried about. He might have about a month to work out what is going on and how it happened, or Harry risked going completely insane. His mental core was weakening by the day and Snape knew that if it went down too much then there was no coming back. Like the Longbottoms who were cruciated until they broke. His boy, would be broken. Forever.

"Harry," Snape called out again, "Harry,"

"I'm here Dad, please I need you, please?" Harry called out questioning and asking himself, being so frightened.

Snape saw a dark figure to the left, and turned to it, "Harry?" he put his hands on the figure.

"Dad?" Harry stated gently putting his head against the man's chest.

"Oh Harry!" Snape cried holding his son close to him. All he wanted to do was apparate them both out of there, to be able to get him home and safe. To continue their life together.

"Harry what do you remember…who hurt you?" he asked.

"I don't know Dad, my back was turned, how is Ron?" Harry asked with his heart thumping out of his chest. He was so worried about what could have happened to his closest friend, to the one that he loved spending time with.

"He's fine son, he's with his family, as are you, but I am so worried about you. Are you ok?" Snape asked. He knew it was a silly question, of course he's not ok, if he was ok then he would still be able to speak to him like he always had. To be a cheeky young teenager who sometimes had a head bigger than the size of a brinalaw, but a heart as big as all the hope in the world. But he couldn't, Snape had to find the answers. There had to be a way to help his son become the wonderful young lad he used to be. He was headstrong, just like his father. Snape felt himself smile at that thought, he would pull through. He just had to. In the meantime a temporary fix was needed.

"Harry I love you," Snape stated, it was rare for Snape to show such raw emotion. To expose himself to anybody, but it was important that his son knew that he was there for him. "I know you're tired son, but reach down into yourself and find the strength to come back, if you need to, borrow some energy from me. I will be here for you and I will always love you. My precious son." He was the last thing that Lily has shared with him and the most important thing in his life. He would not allow himself to lose him whilst there was a single inch of strength within his mind, body and soul, he would use it.

But the scene faded before Snape could say much more. Despite the fact that he longed for a longer time to be spent with his son, he also knew that the part of him that was in the physical world had great need of him as well. The question was how to get past the spell so that he could be with his son. Yes it is possible to be sitting right beside the one you love, yet miss them more than life itself. It was this uncommon phenomenon that Snape had to live with now. It was hard. But Snape was someone who had lived through more than one disappointment in his life which is what made him become the dark and dangerous bat of the dungeons. A sweet and sensitive man had to cope with a world of pain, over and over again. To steel himself against the pain he witnessed under the power of the dark lord, and to cope with the loss of a family not once, as he had thought for a while, but twice, maybe even three times now. But he pushed that thought away quickly, he would NOT lose his son. He would do everything in his power to avoid that no matter what it took.


	22. What he remembers

Snape walked into Harry's bedroom early the next morning. Just watching him sleeping. His son, "If only I could get to you my sweet boy," he stated gently putting his hand out and gently wiping his hair behind his ear.

"Don't Dad it's too early!" Harry murmered. Snape liked to hear that word from his son's mouth, Dad, it seemed so much more innocent and loving than the cold heartless "sir". Sir was something that he had called his father growing up, yeah the cold, heartless, cruel, violent asshole. He really hoped that he would never be anything like the man.

"Son, it's time that we got ready we have a big day ahead of us," he stated gently, he knew that he had to start teaching him the basics again at some time. See what, if anything, of the first few years he remembered.

Snape led Harry into a room which he had not been in before, or at least, not to his recollection. Snape had asked the house elves to ensure that the room could be set up to cater for Harry's lessons. An old fashioned school desk had bee placed in the middle of the room and a teachers table at the front.

Snape smiled, thinking how the elves had gone all out to ensure that the setting for his lessons was just right. "Take your seat," Snape stated as he stood behind the table next to the blackboard. There he wrote the following words in a list.

Wingardium Leviosa, Transfiguration, Lumos, Expelliarmus, Alohamora,

Then he drew a line down the middle and wrote more words.

Boil Cure potion, Wiggenweld Potion, Swelling Solution, Polyjuice Potion, Girding Potion

"Now Harry, tell me, what, if anything, can you tell me about any of these words. What are they in relation to and what do they do," he stated sitting down and looking at his son.

"Um…they are words…" Harry stated confused.

"Go on," Snape muttered clearly unimpressed.

"Some of the are potions," he continued.

"Well spotted," Snape stated still sounding rather unenthusiastic.

Harry stopped and looked down at his desk.

"Well Harry, we have established that they are words, and that some of them are potions, but do you know what each of these spells actually does?" Snape asked.

"No sir," Harry stated.

"Come on son, you've seen these words before, try harder," he stated gently trying to prompt him.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what they are," Harry stated.

Snape simply didn't believe this, it couldn't be true. So he took out some veritaserum and gave it to him.

"Drink this and try again!" he stated feeling rather upset.

"Now tell me Harry, what do you know about these words," he stated gently.

"I don't know sir, I honestly don't know," Harry stated.

Snape sighed and stood walking towards him.

"Just for your information these are some of the commonly used spells and potions which you learned in your last couple of years at Hogwarts. Wingardium Leviosa, allows objects to fly, Transfiguration, allows you to change shape of an object, Lumos, enables light, Expelliarmus, shall disarm your opponent and Alohamora is a door, gate, even window opening charm. Some of the potinos you learned with me, potions master at Hogwarts were, the obvious Boil Cure potion, and Swelling solution and also the Wiggenweld Potion, a powerful healing potion," then he spoke a little bit closer and said "unfortunately not powerful enough to pull you out of your particular situation" he cleared his throat and continued, " Then there's the Polyjuice Potion, one which you were not meant to learn in your second year, but one which I have on very good authority you have learned, it enables you to look exactly like another person, not an animal like a second second year thought she could do which took me almost a whole week to fix," Snape cleared his throat again, "Finally the Girding Potion which is a good potion for giving a person extra endurance."

Harry looked like he was just about ready to fall over after all of that information had been given.

"I understand you are feeling rather overwhelmed son," Snape stated, "so that will be all for now, why don't you go and get yourself a snack from the house elves, I need to have a think about this," he stated gently.

Snape waited for Harry to leave, put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He had to be strong, for Harry, he had to be strong. At that moment an owl came to the window with a letter. Snape opened the window and allowed the owl entrance taking the message from his beak.

Dear Severus,

Well done my boy, well done.

Snape sighed deeply before continuing to read the letter. Why did Dumbledore always think that everything that was to be rewarded was something to do with him?

I knew that you would manage to get to Harry and bring him home. I had no doubt in you at all. Although I must admit that without my certain contributons to the night you would not have been able to achieve your goals. I hope you noticed I put all of my energy into that spell and that would have helped you through my boy.

Snape sighed again…yeah…me, me, me and how good am i. Yeah that sounds like Dumbledore. The idiot that put faith in the giant Hagrid to take Harry to his aunt's place. Even though he had stated that he was wiling to take the boy and as Dumbledore knew the circumstances behind that there should have been no problem with Harry being raised by Snape. But no…again a case of Dumbledore thinks he knows better than everybody else.

If you would like to meet with me tonight at 7pm I would be more than willing to discuss any concerns you might have with the boy.

Sincerely yours,

Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"And he again takes the opportunity to show off!" Snape stated angrily almost crumpling the letter in his hand. A squawk from the owl brought him back to reality, he sighed and reached into the draw of the desk in front of him. He found some nice stationary and quill and ink where he sat and wrote:

Dear Albus,

I shall be there to discuss the ability for Harry to attend Hogwarts this coming year.

Severus Tobias Prince Snape.

Snape had to take on the name Prince when he had inherited the manor. Snape smiled at his note, of course he would have preferred to have taken out his stationary set from his study over this paper, but he knew how impatient Dumbledore could be, like a big kid hyped up on far too many lollies! No matter what happened in Harry's life he would not allow for him to become like that.

Snape released the owl out the window and allowed himself to sit down and go back to his thoughts. The dreamful mesencephalon had allowed for quite a powerful dream but one thing stood out in Snape's mind about that dream. Harry had asked about Ron. Maybe a trip to the Weasley Burrow would be just the thing to trigger Harry's memory again. Snape had read in many scientific journals that it was possible for certain events to be triggered in memory causing it to slowly be recovered underneath the Gratamnisiac potion. Which Snape was pretty certain he could create if he ordered the correct ingredients. But for now it was important to find if this was even possible. Yes a trip to the burrow was most certainly in order. He walked to his office and took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Dear Molly,_

He wrote then sucking the end of the quill in deep thought he continued writing.

_I decided to write a letter rather than just appear in your fireplace this evening for I did not wish to disturb you and your family. It has come to my attention that Harry _

He sat thinking for a minute, this had to be written correctly for he did not want to lead her to any false hope.

_yearns for company his own age._

Yes that would do…not giving away too much false hope and yet allowing for his feelings to be known.

_Considering his state of mind at this current moment he needs to be with an understanding and compassionate family such as yours. I wish to speak to you at your earliest convenience to arrange an outing to the burrow for Harry and myself._

_Thank you very much._

Snape looked at his letter again before signing it with his famous script.

_Severus Snape._


	23. Telling Molly

"Arthur," Molly stated seeing the owl at the window, "will you see what that is about dear?" Arthur stood up from his cup of tea opening the window and taking the message from Shadow, Snape's black owl. Molly sighed, there was no doubt in her mind who it was from. As the man had surrounded himself in darkness every since he lost Lily. Yes she was aware of what had happened and keeping that secret was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. But she respected her best friend Lily, enough to do so.

"What does it say Arthur?" Molly stated as the kids started to come towards the table.

"Who's owl was that mum?" asked Ginny standing up from where she had been lying next to the fire with her head on Hermione's lap.

"It's from Severus Snape," Molly stated, "it will be about Harry,"

Ron wandered into the room at that time stating, "From Harry? What is it? Is he ok?"

Arthur called the other children towards the table and opened the letter with his letter opener. Such a neat little muggle device. Had someone had seen him do this they would have wondered why the man had just opened a letter with a butter knife! But butter knife's were rarely used in the wizarding community. It seemed that bread already came fresh and already buttered…as if by magic.

"It states that Snape would like Harry to come and see us," Arthur stated with a smile at Molly, "But…dear…you should read this bit,"

"What does it say Mum?" Ron asked, "please…I have been so worried," Ron looked like he was about to cry which was not an easy thing for him to experience whilst his big brothers were around. If even a single tear fell his brothers would never let it go. They would never understand how much he cared for his friend. Like nothing else in the world mattered when he was around, not even food and for Ron that truly is saying something!

Molly came and put her arms around Ron, "Ronald dear.." Ron's heart sank as did that of the rest of the family (and Hermione) when Molly used that tone of voice they always knew bad news was soon to follow. "Ron, honey," Molly took a deep breath unsure as to how to state it aloud.

"Ron, Harry…hasn't been thinking correctly since the incident in the joke store. I'm not sure exactly what is wrong until Severus tells me but," Molly sighed, showing a weak smile and squeezed Ron's hand, "I'll have a talk to Severus and see what is going on. At least we know that no physical harm has come to him because if there had been he would have mentioned something about it in the letter." Molly hoped that she was right and that no harm had befallen the boy. But at least she knew that Harry was under the care of Snape, one of the best healers in the whole of Great Britain. If anybody could find help for the boy, he could.

"Molly why don't you floo Severus from the office," Arthur suggested, "who's up for a game of quidditch?"

He looked at the kids who still looked utterly miserable thinking of what could have happened to Harry. For he had touched all in that room deeply in his own special way. But Arthur knew it was important for the children to be distracted from anything going on with Molly and her conversation with Severus. To make sure his wife truly had privacy and to ensure that the children were not traumatised by any bad news. His wife did have a habit of getting emotional at times.

"Come on you gloomy pussies," he stated, "let's go!" He ushered the children out the door and allowed for Hermione to borrow a broom.

Snape was sitting in his office filing through papers and looking for some older class notes that he had kept from his own time at school. Something to help Harry through this situation and to get him to understand the last few years of lessons. That was going to be difficult. But he knew that somehow he would manage. This was his son, he had to manage. Snape sighed, "somehow," he stated looking hopefully at the fire as it sprung to life and Molly Weasley's head appeared in his fireplace.

"Severus do you mind if I come through?" Molly asked.

"Sure Molly, give me ten minutes I just want to check on Harry and then we can talk," he stated.

He stood leaving the room and going to the window of his study. He took out his wand pointing it directly at the window "Volublis" he chanted. The window started to show different parts of his expansive yard slowly as he watched it. Considering the day outside, he wouldn't be surprised if the boy had decided to go out and play with the dogs. He smiled when he spotted his son on the quidditch field.

Lily, the cat, was sitting back on her tail and back legs attempting to bat at the glistening lights that were appearing out of Harry's wand. Snape smiled seeing this, he had obviously been reading as this was the Ebullio, a spell which created bubbles which when burst created glistening lights. Great for children's parties and entertained children for hours. He chuckled thinking of times in his past when his mother had used this charm when he had been younger…much younger…than he was now. He laughed seeing his great mangy dog Harvey barking at the bubbles and jumping up at them bursting them with his snout and paws and the little terror, Ralph, was barking at them, running around in circles and chasing his own tail. Harry looked every part the playful child that he should have always been allowed to be. He would be fine. So Snape looked at his desk and decided he should tidy it before Molly's arrival. This would most likely be one of the hardest conversations he had ever had to have.

As Snape was filing his papers away in a nearby cabinet the fire burst to life omitting Molly Weasley.

"Welcome Molly," he stated greeting his old friend.

Molly took one look at her old friends place and no words needed to come between them for her to know.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked

Snape looked at her and sighed, "worse than you can imagine," he stated.

"Tell me Severus, what's happened?" Molly asked gently.

She waited for the man to respond, knowing that admitting to an issue involving his immediate family has always been difficult for him.

Snape sighed and gently said, "Molly, he has lost his memory,"

"How bad is it?" she asked wanting more information.

"Well his long term memory, that of the Dursley's and his earlier childhood are unaffected. He," Snape poured himself a cup of tea silently asking Molly if she wanted one, who shook her head in response, "he doesn't remember anything about Hogwarts. Not even his lessons. Not even…me."

Snape turned his back against Molly's instant gasp, sat down in an arm chair with his cup of tea staring at the cup for a while before slowly adding milk and sugar and giving it a stir. Stirring continuously with the patience of a potions master whilst he was deep in thought.

"School starts in just a couple of weeks, what can we do?" Molly stated.

"It's alright Molly, I will work it out…somehow," Snape sighed again taking his spoon out of his tea and taking a sip.

"Come on now Severus, you know that I would love to help as much as I can." Then her eyes lit up as a thought suddenly struck her mind "you know, Hermione is staying at the burrow at the moment. You know how Ron and Harry often use her to help them study for exams and things."

"Oh do they?" Snape stated as if questioning the mentality of the woman in front of him.

"Yeah, so maybe she could help out a little bit, it might be that…what did you say in your letter…yes, the yearning for company his own age…it might just be the ticket to helping him get ready for his next year in Hogwarts. It would also free you up for the more important activities you need to do," Molly stated, she hoped that by mentioning Snape's other activities he might be more motivated to letting her help him. After what had happened with Harry whilst he was underneath her care Molly wanted to help in any way possible to make sure that Harry would not be targeted in his next year of school.

"I shall take it into consideration Molly," Snape stated gently, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to allow for that know it all to help him, after all her studying habits were definitely needed to be heavily impressed upon Harry, maybe this might just be what's needed. An extra pair of eyes and ears for when he needed to waste his time teaching the dunderhead students potions. Very few students succeeded into his senior year potion making classes and some of them barely made the marks required.

"Why don't you and Harry join us for dinner Severus?" Molly asked, "It should be ready at around 6."

"Sure," Snape stated, knowing that Molly had always believed him to be skin and bones and would never take no for an answer.

Molly walked back through the fire stating "see you there" leaving Snape alone with his thoughts. It wasn't long before he decided to go down to the quidditch pitch himself to allow Harry a little bit of fun before they had to leave.


	24. Lesson Location

"Ronald, stop picking at your meal and sit up straight!" Molly stated frustrated at her son. Since Harry had come through the fire Ron had felt lonelier than ever. Instead of a smile and a hug he had seen him clinging close to Snape…a scene he never thought he would see. Harry had walked so close to Snape, hiding behind him, seemingly scared of so many people. Of course Molly had told him gently about Harry's memory problems, of how he didn't remember Hogwarts or anybody connected with it. But knowing that Harry had memory problems could never have prepared him for his best friend not even realising who he was. Hermione had Ginny who had wrapped her up in her arms when she had been rejected for a hug from Harry. But Ron felt like he had nobody, the only person that he always thought he could rely on he felt was gone. Here he was at the dinner table sitting right beside his best friend, yet he felt like there was a vast distance between them, as if Harry wasn't even there. That was why he simply stared at his food, eating it so slowly and wishing he could reach out to his friend. Something to end his feeling of complete isolation. He felt close to tears and merely sat there in silence as the rest of the family spoke with Snape.

"Hermione," Molly stated, "Severus had a fabulous idea," Molly stated as she was eating dinner. She knew that if she brought it up around all of the family Snape would more than likely agree. He was always a man that concerned himself with portraying the proper image, "he thinks that you can help Harry catch up on his last couple of years of schooling. Make sure that he remembers enough to enter third year after the summer."

Hermione smiled thinking of all of her books how useful they could be, and maybe by needing to teach it all to Harry it might be a good revision for herself as well! "That'd be great!" she said excitedly.

"I can teach him quidditch!" Ron blurted out with food in his mouth.

"We can help you little brother," said Fred, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"after all we are on the quidditch team with him!" added George.

"Well it seems that it is settled Severus," Molly smiled at him waiting for him to respond. Snape, just sat there with his fork nearly up to his mouth completely shocked by Molly's audacity to think that behaviour such as this would be ok. To make matters worse at this moment Albus Dumbledore himself appeared through the fire.

"Molly, Arthur! I just came over to discuss the new year. Oh and Severus," Dumbledore stated looking as if he was completely surprised by his presence, "you're here…good. I was thinking that Harry should come to Hogwarts before the start of the new year, just to become accommodated to the place and to know where to go when the school year commences. We can't have him looking like a first year student can we?"

Snape felt silently furious as Harry's accommodation and education was being planned seemingly without his consent. "Dad can I go show Hermione the Ebullio charm?" Harry asked grasping Snape's attention away from his current focus. Ron looked jealously at Hermione who had been talking quietly to Harry. Why is it that SHE got his attention and he wanted to show this to HER? So what if it was an easy child's charm. It should be Ron who was being shown it not Hermione! Ron stood from the table and ran from the room causing Molly to stand up and follow her son from the room. Harry remained looking at his father from the table hopefully who said, "yes Harry, you are excused to show Hermione the charm."

"Can we go too dad?" Fred and George asked Arthur simultaneously.

"Of course you can, take Ginny with you," Arthur stated happily glad to have a chance to speak openly with Snape and Dumbledore about his concerns.

Snape just sighed, he wanted what was best for Harry but after Molly had already demonstrated that summer how Harry's safety could be compromised with her, Snape wanted him to remain closer to home where he would be able to keep a closer eye on him. But having Hemione teaching him could come in handy for more than one reason. First he would have a chance to ensure there were enough potions in Madam Pomfrey's stores to last throughout the year, he could check to see if his services were needed at St Mungo's and he could even check on Lucius and a few of his other death eaters…well…he wouldn't really call them friends…but lets just say he knew certain people who would more than willingly give information on the dark lords whereabouts if they knew anything. Yes, this move could possibly benefit everybody. But then on the other had Harry being able to see Hogwarts before the start of year would make it easier for him so he wouldn't look like a shocked first year or even more embarrassingly think he was and go see Hagrid for the boat trip across the lake! It was something that needed more than just a few moments to consider and yet these people seemed to be forcing decisions upon him long before he was truly ready for them.

"After all children do need adult supervision and I may not be able to provide exactly what they need due to my skills being needed elsewhere. Of course the elves would be more than happy to attend to your every need whilst you stay at Hogwarts and there is plenty of room for you all in the teachers lounge…although maybe Harry might be more comfortable staying in Gryffindor tower as I am sure the others would. Think of it as a little vacation. It would give you a chance to work on your potions more Severus," Albus Dumbledore stated snapping Snape from his thoughts. Whilst the man did hold a point he felt that Harry still needed the comforts of his own home for a little bit longer.

Arthur seeing this reaction in Snape stated, "of course none of this is being forced upon you is it Albus? But it would be very good for Harry if you could both come to Hogwarts as soon as you can. Of course the family and I shall be staying too."

"School starts in only a couple of weeks and I am still concerned about his welfare," Snape stated, "his safety and its necessary for him to feel stable enough wherever he is to absorb a great deal of information before the year starts."

"Which is all the more reason why he needs to be at Hogwarts early Severus," Dumbledore stated taking a seat at the table, "Right now your home is as much a strange place to Harry as Hogwarts is, Molly told me about Harry's memory loss. He has spent more time in Hogwarts maybe the castle will feel vaguely familiar to him, after all he has only been inside your home for less than a couple of weeks against a few years spent at Hogwarts. It would be best for the boy Severus,"

"He is and will remain to be my son Albus," Snape stated feeling a little irate, how dare this man sit and tell him about what is best for his own son! It is for Snape to decide that not Albus Dumbledore! "Besides everybody here is a stranger to Harry," But Snape felt in his heart that maybe Dumbledore was right, even though it hurt maybe Hogwarts would be the correct place for him to be.

"Precisely Severus, everybody, including you," Arthur cut in.

"At least I have had a month with him how long have you had?" Snape retaliated.

"What Arthur means Severus," Dumbledore stated, "is that Harry hasn't really spent enough time with any of us to feel completely comfortable in his condition. Whilst you are correct that he has spent more time with you maybe he can come to Hogwarts when you feel he is ready, and maybe he can stay in Gryffindor tower, maybe I will need to add another bedroom to your quarters to cater for the boy. But his welfare is my first and foremost concern, as for his safety you know as well as I do that there is no safer place than Hogwarts. There are the wards, and nobody has broken into Hogwarts in over 50 years. I can help you Severus, if you let me."

"Please let us Severus, we want to help," Molly said reentering the room. Looking at the grief written all over Molly's face, he knew what the correct decision was. Even if he did not like it, the most important thing was Harry's safety, his well being and then his education.


	25. Big Decision

Disclaimer: I've forgotten to put these up the last few chapters but again this fanfiction is not for profit. I have created it purely for the love of writing and am sticking the characters of JK Rowling into scenarios that they wouldn't otherwise be in. I also don't own Grimms Fairy Tales.

"I think I shall go check on Harry," Snape stated standing from the table. Any excuse to leave that room and feel less pressure from the others was a good thing.

Molly sighed, "he will probably be out on the quidditch pitch with Fred and George, Severus. You are welcome to join them, but I can assure you that they are quite all right on the quidditch pitch together. The burrow has enough wards to keep him safe for a little while."

"Yes Molly, that is why Harry has been staying with YOU since first year," Snape stated in a sarcastic drawl.

"You know that the headmaster wouldn't allow for that," Molly stated then put her hand over her mouth as Dumbledore's eyes shot open with fury.

"You know that he was safer with the Dursleys, after all the blood wards were placed in at birth and would have supported him until he was sixteen!" Dumbledore stated.

"At birth?" Snape stood from the table feeling absolutely furious, "At BIRTH? You knew all along that you were intending on placing him with THEM! Despite the fact that Lily had made it quite clear to you how she despised her sister!"

"At least he wouldn't have been abused by us!" Arthur cut in feeling upset.

"Many things were done in the war effort and they were all for the best!" Dumbledore stated.

"Oh yes Albus," Molly stated, "it is always for the best that a child is abused why didn't I think of that before!"

"Well um…" Albus looked a little worried as it seemed the tables had turned, away from Snape and towards himself! "We all have to make little sacrifices!"

Having started this little uproar between the others Snape had a small smile as he stood from the table and walked out to the quidditch field.

Snape heard a sound as he closed the door behind him which made him smile. Harry's laughter floated towards him as if from a whisper on the wind. He followed the sound of happy children out to the edge of the quidditch pitch where he just stood and watched with a slight smile. It was so wonderful to see Harry having some fun with children his own age. Seeing him looking so happy and healthy. Without a care in the world with his friends. But the truth of the matter was that his son was not completely healthy, but maybe there would be an answer to that. Maybe he could find something to help, perhaps in the study or maybe his office at Hogwarts, some small detail that he may have overlooked.

Harry was the first to realise that Snape was standing there and he left the others and ran towards him.

"Come and join us Dad! Look everybody my dad is here!" Harry said happily, but his smile soon turned to a frown when he noticed the look of dismay on the rest of his friends faces.

"It's time to go inside children," Snape stated with stern look, "and Harry, son, we have outlived our welcome here. It's time to go home." Snape placed his arms around Harry and apparated them straight home without saying goodbye to the meddlesome fools inside.

"Goodbye Harry," Hermione said as she saw him leave, "I'll see you soon." Nobody heard her as Ginny was talking loudly to Fred and George about something and Hermione felt like she was simply in a world of her own. As she walked inside with the others. "Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley," Hermione stated.

"Please, call us Molly and Arthur dear," Molly said placing her arms around her, "what is the matter?"

"I think it's time for me to go home, my mother was expecting me back by tomorrow," she stated.

"Oh of course, you may use the floo dear," Molly stated, her thoughts returning to her youngest son. Seeing him so upset broke her heart and she wanted some how to be able to go to him and make it all better, but she knew that she couldn't and for now, the boy simply needed time. Time to recover from the pain of that first experience, of seeing Harry like that, of not feeling capable of helping. Giving someone time to recover from something and ignoring the urge to rush through their door and make it all better for them, is one of the hardest things to do in the world. But Molly knew if she left him long enough, he'd come back to her to ask questions and understand things better. She just had to wait for him to come in his own good time. But she only considered this for a few moments before her thoughts returned to Harry and Snape.

"Where's Harry?" Molly asked. Knowing that Severus was always a man who wanted his solitude and would come back in his own time but after the last time Harry was under her care she showed more concern for the boy.

"Professor Snape took him home," Hermione said as she grabbed some floo and disappeared into the flames.

"Yes Molly, I think it's time that I left too," Dumbledore stated as he apparated away leaving only his voice behind "try and think about what I said." Then he was gone.

Ron, unaware of his mother's turmoil, was simply lying on his bed thinking about all that she had said to him. Could it really be true that Harry didn't remember him? That first look, the first time he hugged him and the way that they had spoken to each other within the chamber of secrets were such strong events in Ron's mind that he couldn't imagine what it would be like for Harry to not be able to remember them. He felt so lost and alone. If only he hadn't run off with Harry that day, if only he had made sure that Harry was safe. His Harry, so strong and determined had become to act like a frightened child and Ron felt like a piece of himself had been lost and left behind. He thought back to his mothers words.

"Ronald sweetie, Harry has lost his memory of everything, everything dear, it's not his fault but…" Molly stopped for a moment as if trying to gasp her breath and hide a tear, "I'm sorry Ronnie, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. All you can do is support him. If there is an answer to help him regain his memory Severus will find it, he is a fantastic potions master and healer. But Ronnie, don't give up hope, Harry needs you. Now more than ever."

That was all she had said to him, nothing more, but the words seemed burned into Ron's memory. As he just sat on his bed and cried. Could it be true? Could he have lost his best friend? Was there any way to get him back again? Ron just sat thinking about what his mother said, to support him, and hope that Snape could find the answers. Yet his mother had said Harry needed him, maybe somewhere buried deep within, Harry did remember him? It was just that for whatever reason he couldn't access those memories when he wanted to. Maybe Snape could help Harry find what was going on, and maybe if he spent time with Harry, he could regain the friendship they once shared. Anything could be better than sitting in his room wishing that he could have it back again. Maybe…that was the answer. He stood to look around his room to find what quidditch things he had if any, as he had said over dinner that he would be willing to help Harry remember that. Maybe by playing some games of wizarding chess together he could have some time alone with him. Maybe it could be possible for him to have his best friend back, if he only worked on it.

"Hey Ron! Do you still have that book Quidditch through the ages?" Fred asked snapping Ron from his thoughts.

"Yeah I thought that book would be great to help Harry learn about the efforts of Pwerifnalawka and Japwerpaw they were two of the best seekers ever in the Canons…." George said who was interrupted by Fred stating "and what about Dweripe who was in the Japanese Especiala he was just incredible."

"Hey do you think Dad would lend us his quidditch board game?" Ron asked deep in thought.

"Great idea little brother!" George stated happily.

"Let's go ask him!" added Fred.

Another person who was looking for materials to help Harry, was Hermione, after returning home through the floo network she had started to look through all the books she had collected over the last few years which as she would put it, was simply "a fair few" maybe she could even have Harry read "Hogwarts, a history" it would be great to have somebody to talk about that book with. She had a few more books than was actually required by the first and second years of school, in fact her parents were thinking of adding another room to their house just for her to have her own personal library. They were both so proud of their little witch; wanting to do anything they could to support her.

"Hermione dear," her mother said at the door, "is there anything that your father and I can do to help? Maybe we could buy some things down in Diagon Alley together?"

"Oh Mum could we?" Hermione said picking up a nearby magazine "I have been looking through my mail and I found that there are a few things that could possibly help Harry and maybe we could get some helpful writing quills and some parchment which could help as well."

Hermione's mother looked at the page, "helpful writing quills, designed to access the hidden potential of any writer, helps with grammar, spelling and finding hidden ideas within the mind of the writer. The awesome power of magic shows the words written within the writers mind and corrects any spelling and grammar errors before they are written down thus eliminating any problems in the written words and adding any more correct information the writer may know but not be sure of."

"Sure honey we'll take you this afternoon," her mother said giving her daughter a hug.

If only Harry had this kind of upbringing, instead of being with the Dursley's where his magic was ridiculed and punished. But at least Harry had a new start, he had the ability to have a loving albeit strict father. A father who was frantically pacing his study thinking about what the best answer to keeping Harry's safety could be. When they had returned home Snape had insisted that his son go and read a book in the library. It would be the best thing for him and occupy his mind for a little while whilst he had a chance to think hard about what was going on.

What Dumbledore said about wanting Harry in Hogwarts made a lot of sense. After all he did need to return to school for the following year and there was also the problem that he needed to pass off as a third year student as those who had been to Hogwarts with him in the past would know there was something strange about him if he wasn't up to that standard and knew his way pretty well around the castle. However there was the problem that even though Hogwarts was considered to be the safest place in the world it seemed that ever since Harry started school there it had been nothing but havoc. Voldemort knew that Harry went to the school there, if he was behind this memory charm than he would most likely expect Harry to show up at the school some time or other and Snape did not want this to be a time that Harry could be once again taken. He would make sure that his son was at his side 24/7 if that's what was required to keep him safe. But Snape knew that even though this could temporarily be possible as soon as school started again he needed to return to his duties as potions teacher (even though at times he despised the job) and Harry would be required to go to his classes without anybody being any wiser to the idea that Harry was in any type of danger. Strangely enough it was more dangerous for people to be aware of Harry's situation than for people to be completely oblivious. Being oblivious to a situation gave a protection of sorts, for if nobody knew how weak Harry truly was in this state, he could not be a target.

At Hogwarts Harry had been harmed again, first the Philosophers Stone, why that thing was ever placed at Hogwarts was anybody's guess. Surely even sending it overseas would have been safer than putting it into a school full of curious children. Surely one of them would go looking to see what was being hidden, why it had to be his Harry who did so was anybody's guess. Then second year with one of Harry's closest friends being given one of Voldemort's old school things, was about as safe as leaving a toddler in a cage with a six foot long python! With Harry being able to speak parsel tongue an advent like that would mean that there was no end to how much trouble the boy could get himself into! However being at Hogwarts would give Snape the time to go through the library there, have quick access through international libraries through the librarian who made it her own personal mission to make sure that the newest and up to date books from anywhere world wide, were at the library. It always seemed that no matter how many books Madam Pince got into the library there was always room for more. Even including an international section where bilingual children could access books in their first language when they got confused with some of the syllabus. Snape continued to mull over the pros and cons of this big decision, finally he looked up as if hit by a wonderful piece of inspiration. He smiled for a second, nodded his head and left his study walking into the library.

There was his son, with a copy of Grimms Fairy Tales open in his lap; he was slumped in his chair with his glasses half off his face clearly fast asleep. Snape's mother had always believed in keeping copies of things muggle and wizarding alike, an idea she had also passed onto her son. Snape smiled thinking of the fairy tales that he loved to read in that book, he looked down at the book in Harry's hand seeing a picture of Little Red Riding Hood on the page. He smiled, gently taking the book from the sleeping boy, putting it on the table beside him, and placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

Harry looked up in him in fear, a response that was not uncommon from the boy after so many years with the Dursley's but that look soon settled when he saw who it was.

"Harry, it's time for bed," Snape said gently.

He followed the boy up to his room where he watched as his son got into his bed and he pulled the covers over him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, would you like it if I took you to a school full of magic?" he asked, "Where you could learn things from your friends, Hermione, Ron, who you didn't see much of today, Fred and George?"

"I can see Fred and George again? I'd love too!" Harry said getting all excited and sitting up in the bed.

"Son, you can choose between whether you would like them to be here, where you know that you are safe from anybody harming you, I will lay my life down on the line before I allow anything to happen to my precious son," Snape couldn't believe the words precious son had come out of his mouth but he really wanted to press the point he was trying to make, "Hogwarts is, quite a large place son, you may feel uncomfortable there. But it is where you will be going to school this year, would you like to go a little earlier just to get used to the place? Your friends will come and be with you, or would you rather stay here?"

Harry sat up, "Well, I'll have to go to school there anyway, I think I'd like to go to Hogwarts."

Snape looked at the boy, his response was not surprising, after all he was always curious to learn different things and have different experiences.

"Will Mel be there?" Harry asked.

"No son, I'm sorry, the headmaster has appointed a man that was friends wit h your mother and James this year, to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. But no…Mel will not be there son," Snape gently explained.

"He knew Mum? What was she like?" Harry asked.

"We will discuss more about her in the morning son, are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts? It could be dangerous there and I would have to make some rules for you which you MUST obey or it shall be straight over my knee with no arguments!" Snape stated, "it is dangerous son and I don't want anything bad happening to you,"

"I want to go to Hogwarts Dad, I promise I will behave!" Harry stated eagerly.

"I will have a think about it son. However I will take your thoughts very much to heart. I love you son," Snape stated as he gently kissed him on the forehead, dimmed the light and left the room.

"So he wants to go to Hogwarts," Snape said as he left the room, "I wonder how this will turn out."

Snape went to bed with one thought on his mind. So that was it, the decision was made, his son wanted to go to Hogwarts. The question was how to do so safely.


	26. Gelato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling and I do not want money for writing this piece.

Warning: There is a spanking in the following chapter. If this is not something you enjoy please skip this chapter.

Snape walked down to breakfast to find Dumbledore sitting at his kitchen table. The house elves doting on his every wish as he sat gnawing on a scone across the table from Harry.

"So, Harry tells me that you have decided to take him to Hogwarts! Good lad, good lad! You have come to the right decision!"

Snape just stood there with his mouth slightly open. He didn't know what to do first, discipline his son for attempting to make his mind up for him when he had said the night before that he'd think about it not that it was a definite yes! Or argue wit h Dumbledore, maybe this was just another way that the meddlesome old fool was attempting to get his own way. However maybe, for the moment, it would be best to just go along with him, after all he was good with his organisation and he might be a bit of help in keeping Harry safe. Despite how much Dumbledore irritated him, Snape was always a person to use what resources he could to assist him to get what he needed in his life.

"Ok Harry, why don't you go read your book,," Snape stated, then noticing Harry's sad reaction looking at the scones. "You can take some scones with you son," Harry smiled walking from the room with three scones with raspberry jam, towards the library to read the book he'd been reading the night before.

"My most pressing concern," a house elf placed a cup of tea and some toast in front of Snape, "thank you Pawir." Snape took a sip of tea and started to bite into his toast, "is Harry's safety, how are we going to keep him safe whilst he gets adjusted to Hogwarts."

"Oh yes Severus," Dumbledore stated, "well as you are aware the wards have been with Hogwarts for the last fifty years."

"So have the wards at Diagon Alley, that didn't seem to stop him," Snape stated angrily.

"But the wards at Hogwarts are so much better than those at Diagon Alley, I did them myself!" Dumbledore said proudly.

Snape looked at the ceiling and sighed, "I want him to have his own bedroom right next to mine and until he is as used to walking the halls of Hogwarts I want him under adult supervision 100% of the time! Voldemort KNOWS he will be at Hogwarts and THAT is where he shall be targeting him."

Snape sat back after saying that and simply stared at Dumbledore waiting for a response. Just daring him to disagree, if he did there would be no way Harry would be going back to Hogwarts. He'd home tutor Harry, himself and St Mungo's had offered him the potion of high potions master five times at the hospital reguardless of how often he said he was happy at Hogwarts…well…sometimes happy…ok then, he was comfortable in a place he knew and he would honour his commitments. But after the loss of his darling wife, he would NEVER do ANYTHING to lose his son. Harry had to come first and his safety was paramount.

"OF COURSE my dear boy, anything to make you more comfortable and help Harry come to Hogwarts is fine to me! I shall see to making sure that you have a permanently attached extra room added to your sleeping quarters immediately for Harry's usage," Dumbledore stated.

Snape was quite surprised at just how easy that was…almost a little too easy.

"Of course you are aware Severus, he will most likely prefer to sleep with his friends in Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore warned.

"Well we will have to leave it up to Harry won't we?" Snape snapped back knowing full well that could be the case. But then…he was a bit more timid now and in a new place and it could be possible that he would want familiar surroundings before sleep. Snape just wanted the option to be open to him. If truth be told, he would be happier if Harry did take the option to stay with him, but wasn't sure whether to force the issue. He just wanted to be sure his son was safe and he knew that he was quite a light sleeper and likely to know if something or someone tried to harm him.

If Snape had known what his son was up to at this exact moment though his heart would have gone through his throat. Harry had walked to the library just like his father had suggested, got bored and went to his room.

Looking into his mirror he had picked up a strand of hair which he had always had problems with. It no longer had the same bounce that it once had. He didn't quite understand why but it was as if the life had gone from his hair and it was now just sitting flat. Harry never really liked anything about his body, but he believed that his hair was what set him apart from a lot of other people. He remembered once when Aunt Petunia had gone a little bit wild with a pair of scissors, deciding his hair was far too long and gave him a crew cut like men often get in the army! Harry was so embarrassed as it wasn't done correctly; some bits were left long and others really quite short. But luckily before Harry had to go to school like that his hair had grown back overnight! It was his hair and he was proud of it. He didn't understand why it was changing slowly, most people would have sat and explained to him that as a boy goes into puberty some things sometimes change. But Harry didn't feel comfortable asking about it and he didn't want his life to continue in this way. He wanted his hair back! So he went back down to the library and started to pour through books. Surely there would be a book on the subject and he could make his hair look more like it used to.

He found nothing, he looked through book after book after book and nothing. He was feeling frustrated. He sat in the middle of the library floor thinking about what he could possibly do about this problem. Then it suddenly dawned on him, spells and enchantments didn't come from nowhere, somebody at some stage had to make them up! He had read about heaps of witches and wizards who had created certain spells through the books he had read. Maybe he could create a hair gel spell! Aunt Petunia often used lots of hair gel and other products to make her hair sit the way that she wanted it to. Surely with just a little bit of magic he could accomplish the same thing!

So he sat thinking about it for a while. Gel…mousse…what else can be used in hair...conditioner…what else….maybe some hair spray? Then he started to think of different ways in which these phrases could be used to help make his hair just the way he liked it. He stood in the middle of the room and held his wand out straight in front of him. "Mousse" he chanted pointing it to his head, nothing happened, he tried "gel" and "conditioner" with similar results. Then he sat thinking, he thought back to when Snape was writing words on the black board for him and how the words looked…they all had fairly long names so maybe if he used a slightly longer word it might work! "He pointed his wand again at himself chanting, "Moussetronomi!" nothing happened. "Hairsprayonius!" still nothing. He pointed his wand again at himself as he heard a click at the door indicating that there was somebody else in the room. "Gelato!" he stated, but at recognising the sound at the door he turned. Before anybody could say anything Harry's spell had hit the person standing in the doorway. The person was…Snape.

Dumbledore, who had been standing right behind him, burst out laughing as he watched the scene unravel in front of him. Harry found himself joining in seeing the site of such a dignified man with freezing cold icecream on top of his head which was slowly dripping down the side of his face and down the back of his collar. "Boys will be boys Severus!" he said jovially.

"I am sorry for this Albus, but I believe the time has come for you to leave," Snape stated looking angrily at Dumbledore. What a reaction is that for him to have! What kind of a lesson does it teach Harry?

"Harry my boy!" Dumbledore stated ignoring Snape completely, "how did you do this neat spell?" Dumbledore licked his thumb and swiped some of the icecream off Snape tasting it.

"Lovely vanilla, I wonder if we can get any other flavours." Dumbledore stated, "Harry tell me how did this miracle occur?"

Harry smiled responding, "I was trying for some hair gel, but I guess gelato means something else!"

"What was the spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was just waving the wand and saying gelato! Like this!" Harry demonstrated but this time Dumbledore was ready for him, he snapped his fingers and a bowl appeared in his hands and he caught the icecream with talent that would make him the best seeker in a century. Not bad for a man who is a couple of centuries old!

However when Harry saw the look on his fathers face his smile quickly disappeared. Snape cleared his throat, now looking similar to a wet Pekinese, much more slimy than usual. No matter how often Snape washed his hair he always found himself with slimy hair, most probably from how many different fumes went through his hair with his different potions throughout the day.

"Albus Dumbledore, I believe that I asked you to leave," Snape stated angrily, "please leave my home or I shall need to have you removed. Harry, go to your room."

Dumbledore went very quiet, "Severus Snape, there is no need to have such a harsh tone. It was only an accident. It is obvious that Harry is bored and that problem will be fixed shortly as soon as you come to Hogwarts. Harry didn't mean to."

"Albus! Don't you DARE tell me how to raise MY son! You didn't do well with looking out for the boy yourself remember! Harry needs to learn the dangers that magic can cause. Harry ROOM NOW!"

Snape slapped Harry's backside as he walked past the two men towards his bedroom.

"Severus you don't need to punish him I'm sure the boy knows all about that kind of thing I mean the first and second years of school would have shown him…"

"Albus! He doesn't REMEMBER the first two years at Hogwarts. Remember? That is WHY we have to have him at the school early!"

Dumbledore paled slightly; in the excitement of the new spell of one of his favourite treats the fact that poor Harry didn't remember him had completely slipped his mind!

"Now get out of my home before something else happens Albus!" Snape continued.

Snape walked over to the floo with Albus and watched him disappear into the flames.

"Ok, that's one problem gone and one to go," Snape stated quietly as if to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing.

It was hard to think that he had to be so firm with his son in his current condition. He didn't want to punish his son but felt that he had no choice. Without the memories of the first few weeks of Hogwarts where the dangers of magic is discussed and why the rule states that no underage wizards should cast magic without parental supervision being in Harry's mind he had to get the point across. It was a shame that a part of his discussion with Harry about magic had to be done in this fashion but Snape knew that his son needed discipline. He needed to know that there were consequences for his actions and that his father would make sure that he was safe, even from himself.

He chose to take a quick shower before going to his son's bedroom, just to give him some time to think about his behaviour and its consequences. Snape stopped by his bedroom picking up the wooden hair brush, the same which had been cause of many tears when he had been growing up courtesy of his mother's handiwork. His mother was a strict woman, but Snape believed firmly that it was due to her behaviour changing methods that he had become the caring and strong man he was.

"I'm sorry Harry," Snape said he picked up an armless chair and placed it into the centre of the room, "For your behaviour tonight I am going to have to give you a spanking. Come here son,"

Harry physically shook as he walked towards Snape, thinking about the way that his uncle had behaved and if he delayed his punishments with him it always ended with him being half unconscious due to the pain.

Snape noticed his son's behaviour and put his finger gently under his son's chin, "Harry, I am only giving you this spanking because I love you. You shall never be abused by me because I am not like your uncle. I shall discipline you for being naughty, but I shall never cause you such pain that you will end up in the hospital wing, or unconscious on the floor. I promise you son. I love you with all of my heart but believe me son, if your mother, Lily, had seen what you did today; it would be her who would be spanking your bare bottom. Not me."

"Really?" a little voice said.

"Really Harry, experimenting with magic is dangerous! Without the proper education you are not ready to make new spells. Some spells are so powerful that if they were chanted even by a child, they could cause other people severe physical pain, even death. Without the proper understanding of magic what you have done is dangerous and I'm sorry, but I have to impress that thought on your bare bottom."

Snape noticed that his son had physically relaxed, but instead of the guilt of what could have happened tearing away at Harry psychologically he believed that he should spank his son. So that his conscious could be cleared and he could be ready for the magical education that awaited him.

Harry pulled down his trousers and placed himself over his father's knee. Snape readjusted himself and his son so that he would not cause him any long term harm and he ensured the brush was nearby.

Raising the palm of his hand he started Harry's spanking.

Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank

Snape raised his hand just above his chest and brought it down hard on his son's bottom. Adding a little flick at the end of his fingers caused Harry to really notice that he was being punished.

Whack Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, and Spank

"Now please explain to me exactly what was going through your mind when you decided to experiment with magic without the correct supervision?" Snape asked perturbed.

Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, Whack, Spank, Crack, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank.

Snape was spanking his tender bottom fast and hard and the sting in Harry's bottom burned and broiled.

Snape was not willing to stop until the message was clear through his stubborn son's mind. You cannot play around with dangerous things without expecting some kind of repercussion. The results of that day could have ended up so much worse than they did. He was going to make sure that the message was heard that Harry was not to do something so dangerous EVER again!

Spank Whack, Crack, Spank, Crack, Whack, Splat, Spank, Crack, Spank, Splat.

Snape could see that Harry's bottom was getting redder and redder and started to concentrate some of his spanks towards Harry's sit spot so that he would be reminded of his lesson for the next couple of days.

Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank."

What followed next was a round of attention getting hard spanks designed to ensure Harry's correct behaviour in the future...

"I would not need to punish you like this if you would learn to think before you react Harry. You must learn to do things in a safe manner!"

Harry did not expect what happened next as Snape took his wand out and summoned the hairbrush "Accio hairbrush!" rubbing it gently on his son's blazing red bottom he stated, "Now Harry, I am going to give you a few smacks with this hair brush to ensure that you never take your life into your own hands again. You are to ask me if you are unsure of something or can't find something and I will help you. You do" SPANK "not" SPANK "look for these things on your own!"

Snape spanked Harry's bottom pretty hard right cheek, left cheek working up and down his bottom, which had ignited flames that were turning into a forest fire in his behind.

Spank Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, and Spank.

"Harry, I love you, but your behaviour is simply too childish for someone of your age and I am going to fix it."

Whack Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, and Crack.

Snape's wooden hairbrush paddled Harry's naughty bottom hard and fast, changing his butt's colour to a deep dark red. The strength and building effect of the hairbrush spanks caused Harry to sniffle and buck up off Snape's lap.

Whack Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, and Crack.

Sniffles turned to pleas for the spanking to stop and promises not to ever be naughty again.

"Whack Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Splat, Spank, Crack, Spank, and Whack!"

Harry's wiggles and sniffles had turned into tears and crying.

"It's ok son," Snape stated as he gently rubbed his son's sore bottom. You can sit up now and we will have a little talk. Maybe see to the garden."

Harry enjoyed the gardening and smiled at his father.

"This is no smiling matter young man," harry frowned again at those words, "now don't you have something to tell me?"

"Um…I'm really sorry Dad for experimenting with magic. I realise now how dangerous it is and I didn't mean to do anything bad honest I just thought...it'd be really cool you know? Like Fred and George told me they experiment with different things all the time!"

"Yes Harry," Snape said, "but I am not their father. If I was, believe me there would be two sore and sorry twin red headed boys more often than not. But you are my son and I never want anything bad to happen to you."

Snape simply wrapped his arms around Harry and kept them there for a while. Then he smiled at Harry saying, "come on lets get our gardening gear together and we can see to the plants. They will need seeing to again after all the time we haven't looked at them.

Similar to the first time Harry had ever gardened with Snape, he was patient and tolerant showing him a few more times about things that he should still remember but due to unforseen circumstances could not. Harry found all of the plants quite incredible and very different to Aunt Petunia's garden which he was more than used to working with. He also found that the opportunity to work in the garden on more jobs that had to do with standing up than sitting was blissful relief for a sore young bottom.

But soon it got dark and after finishing the rest of what was needed to be attended to Harry and Snape went inside for dinner. Chinese takeaway which could be eaten by kneeling at a coffee table. Snape had really thought of everything to try to make a naughty little boy's day just a little easier. But before putting him to bed he said again.

"I hope that what happened today has given you merit to think of certain activities a bit more clearly before you rush straight into things Harry. There are dangers at Hogwarts and although I have decided that tomorrow we shall go,"

"YES!" interrupted Harry, then looked guilty as Snape continued.

He cleared his throat and stated, "Yes, even though we will go there are dangers that you need to know about at Hogwarts. There are dangers around every corner Harry and it is only by understanding about these dangers and watching out for them that you will remain safe."

Snape continued to tell Harry about a little boy who faced a basilisk, raced after spiders, and protected the philosophers stone and of how he needed to be careful in future years at Hogwarts. Telling him about how this boy should have behaved and how he would like to help this boy but the boy wouldn't let him.

"You will let me though son won't you?" Snape stated at the end of his story.

"Of course Dad! I promise I will! That evil wizard sounds scary and I will do all I can to avoid him!" Harry stated.

"I hope you do son, my one rule whilst you are at Hogwarts is that every single day you will report to me at 7pm after dinner and you will tell me EVERYTHING that has happened that day do you understand? If I send a message that you don't need to attend then that is one thing but if you are not there on time I shall give you such a hiding that it will be like what you received today is a couple of love pats. Understand?" Snape stated gently.

"Yes Dad," Harry said changing into his pjs and climbing into his bed.

"Good boy, I know you can really behave if you try Harry. I never want anything bad to happen to you son. I love you." Snape said.

He heard a very sleepy "I love you too Dad"

As he closed the door Snape muttered, "He'd better behave!"


	27. Off to Hogwarts

The next morning found Snape packing his bags early preparing for the year ahead at Hogwarts. There were things he needed to ensure he took with him, certain books and potions which would yield a successful year for him and his students for the next year. Harry was still sleeping when Snape came into his bedroom.

"It's time for us to leave son, get your trunk ready or must I ask the house elves to do EVERYTHING around here?" he stated.

Harry rolled over and sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. He tried to get back the thoughts in his dream. He was flying on this broomstick far above the clouds chasing after this yellow glittering object. He liked it. He smiled, yawned, got dressed into jeans and a tshirt and started packing. It didn't take him long even after the purchases made earlier by Molly Weasley. It was so nice of her to help him get some new clothes but how on earth did she know his size? Harry just cast that thought aside finished packing and walked downstairs to meet a warm bowl of porridge and a frustrated father reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Harry," he said as he took a sip from his tea, "looking forward to going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir," Harry said as he sat at the breakfast table and started to eat his porridge.

"I need you to promise me something son," Snape stated gently.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. He was a mass murderer with a heart of pure ice. Even as a child," Snape cleared his throat and continued, "I want you to promise me that no matter what you might hear about Sirius Black that you do not go looking for him. He is after all, a mass murderer and one twelve year old boy is not going to dissuade him from doing what he thinks is his mission. Promise me that you will not go looking for him so that at least your safety is one less thing on my mind for this year," Snape spoke sternly to Harry to ensure that he recognised how serious he was.

"But why would I go looking for somebody who would try to kill me?" Harry asked.

But his answer never came because at that moment green flames appeared in the fireplace and Molly Weasley stepped out.

"Hello Severus, Harry dear how wonderful to see you," she stated happily, "the children are all ready at the burrow to go through to Hogwarts I wanted to make sure that you boys were ready."

Molly was always trying to look out for those around her. She believed that there was a kind of love which only the female people in someone's life can provide. May they be a mother or grandmother, aunty or even just a friend. Molly intended to ensure that Lily's son knew that he could always go to her for help and was trying to make sure that she didn't miss out on one of those special moments in his life. Going to Hogwarts for what seemed to Harry at least, to be the first time seemed to be one of those special moments. After all, Harry already felt like just another one of her children both to her and Arthur.

"Good evening Molly," Snape stated, "doesn't your family need you right now?"

"They are with Arthur, Severus, you know that. I thought maybe Harry might need some help organising himself for going to Hogwarts." She smiled, and continued, "I remember my children were all nervous the first time that they went."

"But this isn't the first time he's been Molly, he needs to understand and accept t hat. Even though to him things may seem new and different," Snape stated.

"That's my point Severus, it is all new and different to him so it's like he is going to Hogwarts for the first time. Lucky boy, imagine two experiences of the first time at Hogwarts."

"Yeah lucky me," Harry said sarcastically, "anyway Dad, why do you think that I would go after somebody who would try to kill me?"

"Well Harry," Molly replied walking across the room and gently putting her arm around Harry's shoulders to comfort the boy for what she felt she needed to say, "when you were younger, your mother and James took you into hiding because there was an evil wizard after you. This wizard…"

"MOLLY!" Severus yelled out, "Harry is MY son and if ANYBODY is going to explain that to him it's going to be me! Now I think it would be a good idea if you returned to the burrow."

"Oh…I'm sorry Severus, I didn't think….I….I should go," Molly stated taking her arm from around Harry's shoulder and disappearing through the green flames as quickly as she had come.

Snape just took a deep breath. Why is it that between Dumbledore, Arthur and even Molly his parenting keeps getting interrupted? He knew that it was his duty to look after his son and that these other people should not be interfering. Lily would have had a few things to say had she been able to respond to the way the others were treating him. If they DARED to talk to Lily that way she would definitely have had some rather crude and cold comments to make. After all Lily lived up to all of the stereotype of the firey red headed temper! But he loved her so much, even her temper which he had run into a few times during the time of their friendship and probably their marriage although he did not remember that. He sat thinking about it for a few minutes when a quiet voice brought him back to reality, a voice with Lily's eyes.

"Dad?" Harry said quietly. Snape looked at him and smiled, his son, their son, and he needed to have something explained to him. But knowing what dangers lurked at Hogwarts and how scared he must be already to go he didn't wish to tell him everything all at once. It might be too much for him to handle.

"Yes it is true that there was a dangerous dark wizard after you Harry. Sirius Black is a supporter of this dark wizard and now that he has escaped Azkaban he is guaranteed to want to help his master finish the task he set out to do that faithful night." He put his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder looking into his eyes, "he may try to kill you son."

Harry gulped, "but why would a dark wizard want to come after me? I haven't done anything to anybody. Honest!"

Snape smiled for a second, reflecting on the innocence of such a statement before looking quite seriously at his son stating "A lot of people put too much faith into prophesies of the future. Believing them to always be correct. I have always thought that they might hold a key to the future, but the truth of what occurs in one's future lies in our choices. A simple change of mind can change future events in less than a second," he sighed and took a deep breath bracing himself for what had to come, "However Voldemort, the dark wizard, found a prophesy which said," he paused for a second contemplating whether to tell him but concluded it was important that he knew at some stage "it said that you could kill him one day. That is why he decided to come after you son and will continue to do so and that is why you must promise me that you will check in with me every day like we agreed to earlier, and that no matter what you might hear you do not go looking for Sirius Black."

After being told that Harry just stood looking at his father with his mouth wide open in shock.

"That is why I must be so strict with you Harry, if I fail you in any way as a parent it could be your life at stake. I know that other children are allowed to get away with certain things that you never will. If you let your guard slip for even a minute it could mean your very life."

Harry started to cry and threw himself at Snape as if he was three years old silently begging for his comfort and assurance. Snape sighed as he put his arms around the sobbing teenager.

"I promised your mother that I will protect you Harry," he said as he gently ran his fingers through his sons hair, "and that I will do son to the best of my abilities. But in order to do it completely you must work with me. You must help me by behaving correctly, telling me if you think that anything is slightly strange about somebody or something you might have seen and by allowing me to help you son. Will you do that for me Harry? Son?"

Harry continued to cry silently, as he wanted to hear what his father had said, he nodded his head vigorously in response. Snape surprised himself when he kissed his son on the head the same as he would have with Lily those many times that she had cried in his arms when Petunia had upset her. Petunia, not only did she hurt Lily but she was then permitted to continue her abusive behaviour onto his son. One of these days, he would get even, but right now was not a time for revenge. It was time to try to cheer up his son so that they could show a brave face when they reentered the walls of Hogwarts and recommenced Harry's education the best way possible considering the circumstances.

"Promise me you will do that for me son," he said gently, "Promise."

"I promise Dad, I will try to keep myself safe and talk with you if I'm unsure," Harry said clearly but still choking back a tear.

"Good boy," Snape said as he squeezed his shoulder.

"Tell me Harry, how do you feel about the Weasleys?" Snape asked hoping that a change of conversation might lighten the boy's mood as he didn't seem to be stopping the tear flow any time soon.

"Yes," he said drying his eyes, "they are nice. But why were you so mean to Mrs Weasley?" he asked trying to sound polite.

"I just wanted a chance to share our family business with just you, my son. There are some precious moments which should be experienced by just a father and his son and a conversation about your safety I believe to be one of them. Ok? We will be seeing her soon enough at Hogwarts," Snape was not ready yet to divulge the truth that he was considered to many to be the bat of the dungeons and his behaviour often reflected that. Showing that he wished to be left alone. The perfect atmosphere for a spy, which was something that he still felt necessary to uphold both for him and the protection of his family.

"Oh, well I like Fred and George, and Ginny seems pretty nice, but Ron, it seems like there is something really wrong with him Dad, maybe you can help him?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed and smiled, his son always thought of the protection, safety and happiness of others far before he thought of his own. If only SOME of that concern could be pressed into his own safety then Snape's life would be made a lot easier. But unfortunately for Snape, he had a son who would run headlong into something without thinking twice if he thought he could help somebody else. A trait that was to his own self destruction. A trait that Snape would have to work on slowly and hopefully one day get through to him. "I'll try son," he said and ruffled Harry's hair which brought a smile to the boys face, "thank you for telling me. Did you like Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes she seems really cool and really smart Dad," Harry replied.

"Yes she is one of the brightest of your year in all of her subjects at Hogwarts. I can see that young witch going far in life," Snape smiled thinking of another intelligent girl he knew at school, with brilliant green eyes and red hair, "your mother was a lot like her. Anyway, I think it's enough chatter and its time to go are you ready?"

"Yeah let me go get my trunk!" Harry said.

"Oh never mind about that Pewrir will send them on for us. It's time for us to leave," Snape stated taking a handful of floo powder he threw it into the fireplace and wrapping one arm around Harry he pulled them both through the floo similar to the way a lot of wizarding parents bring their young children through and they entered his office at Hogwarts.


	28. Letters on Snape's Desk

Snape walked straight to his desk to check for any messages that might have been left by someone. It was common practice at Hogwarts to leave a note on a teachers desk if something needed to be organised at Hogwarts. Sitting on the table was just one note.

Dear Severus,

Welcome back to Hogwarts my dear boy.

Snapes eyes rolled reading that letter, here we go again one of Dumbledores welcome notes which he wrote to all of the teachers reguardless of how many times Snape pointed out to the man that he was just wasting parchment..

I trust that you enjoyed your vacation with your son.

Oh yeah…thought Snape, I always enjoy having to chase after some maniac because he has something that I need. In this case going for almost four weeks and being worried half to death about his safety was always something that he wanted to fill his holidays with. Having the end of July and half of August with frantic dreams and nightmares of where Harry could be and those weird dreams of the fog not to mention how tired he was when he was finding his son and having to heal him after what that so called "uncle" of his did to him. What kind of a stupid statement is that "I hope you enjoy your summer" Snape had a strong feeling that he would like to storm into the headmasters office and punch the old man right in the nose, but he knew that would not make things easier for him or his son. Dumbledore was one of the few people who stood by him when his credibility was on the line because he was being tried as a death eater and from that alone Dumbledore deserved his son and his respect. He just got rather…scatterbrained and annoying at times yeah that's it. It went on…

I'm glad that you decided to come to Hogwarts and good on you my boy for making that big step alone.

Oh yeah…Snape thought…sure it was alone…with Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore and if he hadn't have caved in probably a stack of other people contacting him to try to convince him to make the decision that they wanted him to make. Even Molly showing up just before they left was probably of Dumbledore's making.

If you would be interested in discussing Harry's education with me you can feel free to visit me in my office at any time.

Well here is something useful at least. He appreciated that the headmaster was supportive of Harry having a good education. He kept reading.

But I know that you are probably very busy after just getting back to Hogwarts. If you would like to send Harry through to my office I would be more than happy to have the Weasleys help him get adjusted to the castle and maybe play some games outside before dinner and then we will ask Harry where he wants to spend the evening and sleep.

Sincerely yours

Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore

Well at least he has some useful ideas. Snape thought of some of the potions that he should be starting as early as possible to ensure they were ready in the two weeks before school. Quite a few of them would have to be his faster version already as there are potions that need a month of brewing or more to be completed but his quicker ideas would be a temporary fix to the school supplies whilst he worked on the standard slower made potion. The downside of the quickly made potion was that it took longer for an injury to be healed which was not enjoyable for the patient but if there is nothing else it is worth it. For instance whilst skelegrow will grow back a human arm overnight as Harry discovered the hard way in second year, skelegrowS, the capital S standing for slower, it would take about a week to do the same thing. As he was thinking he noticed sitting on his desk was a pink piece of paper. Pink? That's unusual.

He looked at it and noticed some writing.

Dear Severus,

I wanted to write to you but I did not wish to bother you at home. I hope that this letter has been delivered to the right desk as I wasn't exactly sure where to send it.

I hope that you returned home safely and that everything has been going well since you left my home. I am truly sorry for Norman and Frank's behaviour. I have since found out that Frank has certain friends that have been delving deeply into the dark arts and he has been attempting to recruit Norman. He refuses to go of course but it pains me to think that one of my boys could have gone into such matters. Where did I go wrong?

Please hold tight to Harry, Severus, teach him well and I know that things will be fine. So much rests on such fragile shoulders. I hope that he is going well. If you ever need a break you can both feel free to come back to my home. I can ensure now that I know what has happened that it shall be safe for him and if you want you can even add your style of protection as well you can never be too careful. I hope you both are well and if I can do anything to help please let me know.

I have taken it upon myself to find a way to make it up to you and to hopefully enrich the minds of other young witches and warlocks who do not have anybody to turn to. By starting a small class with students here to study magic first here at home and then I hope to find a bigger place to continue their education. I would really appreciate it if you would put me into contact with anybody who might be able to help me during this time. I have sent a note to Dumbledore requesting similar but I feel that there are certain things that your particular skills could help me more with than others.

If this is possible please contact me at your earliest possible convenience.

Melissa Topper

Severus folded the letter with a smile. At least somebody showed that they cared. He folded it in half again and put it into a drawer making a mental note to attend to it later when Harry was doing other activities.

"Harry, the headmaster has asked for you to go to his office and spend time with the Weasley family before we start our lessons tomorrow. I have to attend to some very important potions do you think you can go through the floo on your own? Of course you can always stay here and read a book but I need absolute silence to concentrate," Snape said sitting at his desk and looking at Harry.

"I can go through the floo," Harry said happily, "I'm looking forward to seeing Hermione again."

"She isn't a Weasley son, although with the amount of time she spends wit h that family one could easily mistake that to be the case. I'm not sure of Miss Granger's movements at this moment but I do know that Ron and Fred and George are going to be there."

"Ron?" Harry looked a little bit concerned.

"Yes Ron, Harry, don't worry I'm pretty sure that Mrs Weasley spoke with him earlier about his behaviour with you before. But if you feel at all uncomfortable with him you can feel free to come to me and I will have words with him," Snape said with a sigh of frustration.

"Ok, so I do just like you did at home and what do I say?" Harry asked.

With concern Snape said "I'll do that bit, you just step on through," with that he took some floo from beside the fireplace, called out "Headmaster Dumbledore's study" and pushed him through returning to his stack of books to start the first potion. He knew a lot of them by heart but a few he was unsure of and still had to return to the books from time to time.


	29. Testing Harry

Molly Weasley was the first person Harry saw when he went through the floo network, "Harry how wonderful to see you dear!" she said giving him a hug.

"Harry my boy I'm glad to see you," Dumbledore said coming out from behind his desk.

"Hi Harry!" said Fred and George together and Ginny smiled and waved. Ron just looked away but with a nudge from Ginny he said, "H…hi Harry….h….how are you?"

He seems nervous again. Harry thought. Maybe if I show him how nice I can be he won't be nervous any more!

"Hello Ron," he said and gave a small smile. Ron gave a guilty look and a slight smile back at him. For Ron simply couldn't stop thinking about the fact that if only he hadn't got carried away that day maybe Harry would still be his normal self and there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them. He tried to force himself to think of those words that his mother had said, that he should show compassion and understanding for Harry, but it was so difficult for him.

At that time the flames flickered in the headmasters study and Hermione stepped through. Harry's face lit up completely. He was happy to see someone who didn't seem to show him all the time that she was regretful and upset about what had happened. Harry didn't even remember the event or anything leading up to it. Snape knew that he shouldn't tell Harry outright and should let it come to him in his own good time but it was had for them both and those around them.

"Hermione hi!" he said happily. Hermione put her books down on the edge of Dumbledores desk and raced over and gave him a hug. "Hi Harry! I'm so happy to see you and there is so much that I have prepared to show you about Hogwarts, about your lessons about everything I'm looking so forward to it! Although I might need some help."

"See how you go first Miss Granger, then we will discuss how Hogwarts can possibly help you and your team," Dumbledore swept his arms in a way to indicate that the rest of the team was in fact the rest of the teenagers in the room.

"Besides maybe we can be a help being in an older year than you," Fred said,

"although I won't guarantee you that we will help in much school work!" George said laughing as he showed a poster of his favourite player on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. Victor Krum. Someone that Ron was really starting to take a shining to! Even though HIS favourite team was the Chudley Cannons!

"But you are right Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "I think that Mr Potter would enjoy learning his way around Hogwarts, why don't you start with a brief orientation of the school and don't forget to show him all around outside as well in fact you should start with that. Make sure that he knows what the building looks like from the outside. So that there are no suprises when the school year starts."

Dumbledore knew that Hermione would also show him around inside the castle so that didn't need to be said. But as Harry and his friends were going to be flood to a nearby safehouse to catch the train with the others at the beginning of semester it was important that Harry not show surprise when he saw the size of the castle at that time. This pretence of going to catch the train was to ensure that no suspicion was cast upon the group when school started. They needed to take all the precautions they could to try to ensure Harry's safety. All that they needed to jeopardise him was to show weakness to a student with death eater parents and it could be that Harry would be lost to them all, permanently.

Hermione led the way outside thinking that the first thing that she should do would be to show him out the front of the school, to see out over the lake and know about the squid and then maybe walk out the back of the school to Hagrid's hut.

Of course Hermione couldn't help but to enjoy a chance to show off a little bit of her knowledge during the time Harry was shown around the school.

"Did you know that the giant squid allowed Fred and George to tickle it when they were in their second year of Hogwarts?" Ginny laughed allowed.

"Tickling the squid is not an important thing to learn Ginny!" Hermione said giving her a scowl.

"Oh yeah sis but it can be so much fun!" Fred and George said as they attempted to lock arms with both of the girls. This resulted in the girls moving away and a lot of silly giggling. Ginny backed into Hagrid's door to avoid the merciless tickling of her older brother George. Harry just smiled seeing such silliness somehow made him feel like he was special.

"Who's that?" Hagrid said from inside his cabin, he came and opened his door wide and said "Well hello there we have quite a lot of company at our front door don't we Fang?"

The giant dog got up from its basket, stretched and seeing Harry ran over wagging its tail and slobbering all over the poor boy.

"Fang settle down!" Hagrid said, "you be nice to our guests! Why don't you all come in for a cup of tea?"

And so it was that Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all seated around Hagrid's table attempting to eat the rock cakes that Hagrid was attempting to pass off as sweet tasting scones and very strong tea which had to be sipped very slowly or the liquid could make one choke! So eating the rock cakes very slowly so as to not break a tooth the company enjoyed spending time with the kindly game keeper.

"Ya know Professor Dumbledore made me 'n offer he did. Teachin Care of Magical Creatures now that Professor Kettleburn has retired. Of course you'll all be enrollin cos ya know the teacher. But don't expect special treatment just cos we're friends I gotta be fair ya know." Hagrid said sitting back in his chair, "It's a third year and above class and all!"

"Absolutely!" Ron and the twins said smiling and looking at the others who seemed to be taking a little longer to make up their mind.

"I'm only in my second year Hagrid, I can't," Ginny said embarrassed.

"Oh you will soon nuff!" said Hagrd, "What about you others?"

"I'll have to see if it fits in with my other classes Hagrid, I hadn't considered it before," Hermione said gently, "and I expect Harry has to check with Professor Snape before enrolling in anything this year."

Harry nodded vigorously as he was trying to choke down another scone.

"Oh well you'd best be off. I got lots to prepare! But keep it 'n mind will ya?" Hagrid said, "cmon Fang we have forest stuff to do."

"I think I might have upset him," Hermione said as the group left the cottage. Fred and George were talking about if it would be possible to create Rock Cakes like Hagrid did and have it explode. When would it be best for it to explode? When eaten? Or when thrown? Or when dropped?

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she slid her hand into Hermione's. "I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it Mione," she said gently. Hermione smiled and the group set off again to show Harry around the castle. When they had finished their tour Hermione took them directly to Gryffindor tower. Handing Harry her copy of Hogwarts a History.

"I thought you might find it as some interesting reading after today. Why don't you sit down and read for a bit and we can talk about it later?" Hermione asked gently.

"Oh come off it Mione!" Fred said

"he doesn't want to read he only just got here!" George said

"Im sure he'd prefer to play a game of exploding snap with Ron and us!" they said together. It wasn't unusual for the twins to speak as if they had one mind. They were so close as brothers, as friends, almost like the same person.

Harry sat down with the book putting it down beside him. "Exploding snap does sound good!" Harry said with a smile at Ron. Ron returned the smile nervously.

The boys sat with exploding snap in front of them all enjoying the game. Ron won a game and Harry was so pleased for him.

"congratulations Ron!" he said.

"Thanks!" Ron said excited and happily. This was the first time that Harry had seen Ron say anything happily without any sound of guilt in his voice. Harry liked it.

But soon the games had to end as Dumbledore fire called them down to lunch. "I'm glad to see that you are helping Harry so much, this afternoon we need to test Harry to see where we need to aid him in his studies and then, if you behave well there shall be a surprise given to all of you after lunch. If you would like to proceed to the Great Hall that would be greatly appreciated thank you."

Hermione put her book down smiling at Ginny who was playing exploding snap with the boys. To look at them anybody could be forgiven for believing that Ginny was just one of the boys. But I suppose that kind of thing is likely to happen when you grow up with six older brothers.

They all walked out the door and down the staircase to the Great Hall where an elaborate lunch was laid out by the house elves.

"You're really lucky Harry!" Hermione said as she started biting into her roast beef sandwich, "you get to have an aptitude test and checking to ensure that you have learned all we needed to for the past two years! I wish that they could do something like that for me! I'm sure there are loads that I haven't quite understood as well as I could have!"

"Oh come off it Hermione!" Ron said, "you practically know the text book backwards!"

"With a friend like you, maybe even I could learn what's required in the next year!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Well…I suppose I could teach you a lot," Hermione said putting her sandwich down to give Ginny a hug, "but nothing of course could replace a full year of learning with such wonderful teachers."

"But Harry gets to be taught the last few years before school starts why can't I?" Ginny asked.

"Only because of Harry's incident earlier these holidays," Hermione said picking up her sandwich and looking at Ron who looked down at his plate as if his sandwich held the mysteries of the world.

"Hey it's not his fault it happened," Harry stated angrily.

"What happened Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I….I don't remember," Harry stated confused, "but I'm sure he had nothing to do with it!"

"Besides maybe this testing Harry gets to do…lucky thing I love the chance to show what I have learned and I'm sure that I could learn so much more as well…." Hermione didn't notice Molly Weasley walking up towards the table whilst she was speaking until she heard her voice.

"But maybe Harry does know more than he thinks he does. The only thing we can do is wait and see what happens. I am just here to make sure you children are eating correctly."

Molly waved her wand and suddenly, salad appeared on Ginny and Ron's plate and the twins plate had the icecream sandwiches removed and corned beef sandwiches and salad put in its place. They sighed looking mournfully at their mother. "It's good to see you eating so healthily Harry," she said looking at his plate, he had chosen not to have a sandwich and instead to have some roast beef and vegetables which was also on the table. She smiled nicely at Hermione and walked down to the teachers table to sit with the other adults. Harry looked for Snape at the table but didn't see him. He still preferred to do the right thing even if it was difficult at times.

"Alright you lot, I want you all to go to the library where Harry will receive his test from Professor McGonagall, I want you all to remain quiet whilst he studies it and then you can get your surprise!"

McGonagall stood up walking around the teachers table to get to the students who had all sat themselves around Gryffindor table. A walk she was only far too familiar with.

"Follow me please," she said walking down the hall. Just like first years they followed the deputy headmistress to where she led them. But unlike first year this time it was from the Great Hall and into the library. She unlocked the door as Madam Pince was away on vacation and would not be manning the library this summer.

She waved her wand at the nearest table and a pile of papers appeared just like they would at the end of the year testing period. Hermione looked enviously at the tests Harry was directed to complete. Wishing that she was taking them instead of him. She wondered what could be on the tests and whether they would be things that she would know or not. But it wasn't for her to know about. Harry however, was sitting down as directed and looking at the front page of his test. All he wanted to do was sit there and start crying. Who was Bathilda Bagshot? Harry had no idea. Name the four founders of Hogwarts. Harry didn't even know where to start! Harry started to feel panic and didn't know how to cope.

"Harry, stop looking around the room and write something on the piece of paper!" McGonagall stated angrily, "or perhaps Professor Snape would like to hear about this?"

Harry's bottom tingled with that thought. If he sat there any longer without saying anything then he was likely to get into trouble. If he however tried to attempt it and wasn't correct…what then?

"Try and write something for each question Harry, no matter how silly it might seem to you, you might just get it right," McGonagall stated.

Harry sighed as he looked at the test again. He looked at the end of the test and there was a set of multiple choice questions for each of his subjects. Well…it was only a matter of looking over the questions and circling an answer, there were four possible answers so at least he hand some chance of getting it correct. So he looked up at the others, seeing Hermione and Ginny looking at the same book…or at least it looked like they were, both girls were behind a big book together doing something. The twins were laughing quietly looking at a book which had people flying on broomsticks on it. Harry thought that'd be really interesting to fly on a broom, but he pushed the though away looking at Ron who was simply looking at the ground. He looked at him and smiled, returning to look at the floor and then wandered over to see what his brothers were doing.

Harry sighed deeply and started the test. Circling what answers he thought were correct or what he had a hunch were right. It seemed rather simple once he got into the hang of it. But when he returned to the essay questions, even the short answer essay questions he couldn't work them out. He tried to look at the multiple choice questions again to see if there was any clue as to what he could put into the essay questions. He found one which mentioned the names of the Hogwarts founders and he noted them down, but he could not write down which house they were head of or really anything about them. He simply couldn't remember. He sat there staring at the paper wondering what to do next.

"Are you ready Potter?" McGonagall asked, putting her book down and looking at him.

Harry shrugged looking embarrassed.

She walked over to his test paper and stated, "Well Harry, try to write down something for all these questions and then you can join your friends."

Harry decided that as he had absolutely no idea what to write on the questions he'd just make something up! That way he could join his friends and everybody would be happy. Harry laughed quietly as he started writing about Bathilda Bagshot being fascinated with a type of plastic bag used to carry pieces of baths and showers and other bathroom stuff. He wrote of how she first found the idea whilst taking a shower one Sunday morning and her dog got tangled up in the garden supplies. Really…it was a load of nonsense. But at least it was something on that paper. Several more stories like that and McGonagall was happy to take his paper.

"I need to discuss your paper with Professor Snape, Harry, I am sorry," McGonagall said after flipping through the papers a little bit. She was completely shocked with the nonsense on the page, but what she thought was a more pressing issue was what he had written on the multiple choice questions.

It wasn't until Hermione started to feel a little hungry that she looked at her watch. "6.00?" she said aloud.

"We should be going to the Great Hall!" Ginny said as she stood up from where she'd been sitting with Hermione.

The boys followed the girls out to the Great Hall where an elaborate dinner was on the table.

"Hello everybody!" Dumbledore stated, "I was just about to call you! Unfortunately a pressing concern has come to our attention and we are looking to address it now. Have your dinner and your surprise will arrive shortly, stay seated until your professor arrives."

That was all he said, then he disappeared leaving the group alone.

"I wonder what the surprise could be?" said George.

"Maybe they have decided to test all of us!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Do you think of anything that's not tests?" Ginny asked.

"You know I do!" Hermione said looking at Ginny and winking. She winked back and the girls laughed.

Girls! Harry thought looking at them. He wondered if he would ever understand them!

When they were in the middle of their meal, Italian pizza, spaghetti, lasagne and several other traditional Italian dishes were on the table. Along with some garlic bread.

"So…who wants to come with me?" Madam Hooch said as she stood at the door with six brooms levitating in the air and one in her hand.

"WOW!" Ron said racing over towards her.

Madam Hooch had taken the liberty of asking Snape if Harry could have a ride on his broom. Supervised of course so there wouldn't be any possibility of an accident. After some persuasion, he had agreed. Of course Molly and Arthur were happy for their children to fly a bit and happily told her where she could get to their broomsticks.

"Look Harry it's your broom!" Hermione said pointing to his nimbus 2000. Harry smiled taking it in his hand. When he did it was as if a magic force had surrounded him and all he wanted to do was get on it and fly into the distance. But it didn't make any logical sense that he could do that. After all wasn't it his relatives who had said that motorbikes don't fly? Surely broomsticks would go by that same idea. But then, things he wasn't used to, which would truly surprise the Dursleys, had been shown to him ever since he arrived.

The other teenagers went rushing outside with the twins racing ahead of Madam Hooch eager to get to the quidditch pitch. It didn't take much persuasion to get Harry to try to fly a broom and Madam Hooch quickly had him on a broom and flying in the air. Harry was a natural and took to flying like a bird straight out of the nest. Madam Hooch had taken a quaffle, a bludger and a snitch with her into the air which she released and they played a small game of quidditch. Ginny, Fred and Ron were on one side, Hermione, Harry and George were on the other side. Whilst Harry enjoyed catching the quaffle and throwing it to George he wasn't fully enjoying himself until he saw a gold object fly past him. He was fascinated by it and found himself flying off after it as if by instinct. The others just smiled. They knew it was always a pretty one sided game as Harry always gets the snitch.

Harry was amazed by what he could do to get this ball. As if by instinct he flew chasing it around in circles, up and down. Madam Hooch started to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea as Snape would probably rip her to pieces if Harry got injured underneath her watch! But she couldn't help but to smile as she watched the look of pure delight on the boys face as he chased the ball. A little further…a little further…Harry reached for it and grasped it in his hand! That was when they saw it. Just near the bushes where Harry had caught the ball sat an animal. Just watching him. Not moving. Madam Hooch had her eyes on Harry and was busy congratulating him and didn't see it. But Harry saw the look that the others had on their faces and turned to see what looked like a large black dog. He saw it for only a second. Then it seemed to just disappear. Everybody silently chose not to think much about it. It was probably just something in shadows and nothing to be concerned about.

However something that was quite concerning was the meeting that was currently occurring in the headmasters study…


	30. First Sighting of Sirius

"I just don't understand it Albus he answered every one of the multiple choice questions correctly but look at this rubbish he wrote on the essay questions!" McGonagall stated handing Harry's test to Dumbledore.

Snape snatched it out of McGonagall's hand as he wanted to see for himself what Harry had done. It took quite a lot of resistance on the part of Snape to not storm down to the quidditch field that very second call his son down and turn him directly over his knee! Imagine writing that Bathilda Bagshot created special bags! Instead of her famous novel the history of magic still taught to this day by Professor Binns. That ghost was one incredibly dull character even outside of his classroom!

Snape forced himself to say seated and flipped to the multiple choice questions. McGonagall was right…every last one of them…ok so maybe a few were incorrect. But getting only two wrong answers out of 50 is pretty remarkable! One of the answers were kind of correct, but there was a better way to accomplish that potion which Snape had taught his second year students. Taking the method Harry had chosen it would have worked, just not as successfully.

Snape knew that he was going to have to have a talk to Harry about this. But for the moment he had to speak to his two colleagues about the issue. He handed the test to Dumbledore and stated, "I think that Harry has severe memory loss. But what this shows," he indicated the test, "is that he has implicit memories of what he has learned at Hogwarts. If we could find a way to tap into that then we could get him back to the way he was before this incident even started. I don't know how I will research this idea Albus, but since it is for Harry, I will find a way. Even if I don't sleep for a month I will find a way."

"Severus, what we need is to give him better access to those memories, why don't you leave it with me and Albus, we shall do some reading on the matter and see if there is any possible solution. You need to work on the potions expected by Pomfrey and St Mungos," McGonagall stated gently.

"No! NOTHING is more important than Harry, but I won't just disreguard my responsibilities either, I shall manage a way to do them both myself, thank you," Snape stated angrily.

Snape was used to being on his own, having to manage everything without any help from anybody.

"Severus, I am capable of looking through some books I'm not quite that old yet," Dumbledore chuckled, "I promise you that McGonagall and I shall find the answer together. Every day we will tell you what we have found and that will give you a chance to work on your potions. Please get them done Severus they are needed and you know that only your skill is good enough to fill the requirements."

Snape sighed knowing this to be true. But he also felt like he was disregarding his responsibility to his son and he did not like that. Snape looked down at his watch and was surprised to see the time was already 6.50. Where did the day go? Nodding in agreement with them he stated, "alright, I guess my hands are tied on the issue, but mark my words I will be looking for answers myself with every spare second I have," Snape stated.

"And rest Severus," McGonagall stated determinably, "you can't be raising a teenager without sleep. Trust me."

Snape nodded in agreement and left the room to meet his son.

Who was just walking back through the entrance door after Madam Hooch.

"Severus, you will be happy to know that he still shows quite a talent for his favourite sport," Madam Hooch stated gently.

"Thank you, Rolanda," Snape stated, "I'm glad he can be good at something, essay questions however…"

Harry tensed thinking of the spanking that was bound to come.

"You are going directly to my office Harry," Snape stated placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later then," Harry said.

Everybody gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Go easy on him Severus," Madam Hooch stated, "after all he has been through a lot."

"I know he has," Snape stated, "but I have to make sure I get through to him."

Snape followed Harry into his office with a heavy heart walking through to their living quarters.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about your test," Snape stated.

"I'm so sorry Dad I couldn't think of what to put I didn't know any of the answers!" Harry stated, "I tried really hard, I even checked the multiple choice answers to see if there was any hint as to what I could write but there wasn't much there."

Snape just stood there in shock, he thought that maybe his son was just trying to pull a practical joke with his answers but then…

"I only wrote answers like that because McGonagall made me!" Harry stated upset.

"Harry, don't lie to me!" Snape stated angrily.

"But I'm not lying she did!" Harry said.

"Oh right, so Minerva McGonagall held her wand to your head and said she'd kill you if you didn't write that drivel did she?" Snape stated, "how curious I'll have to tell the headmaster, I'm sure that he doesn't want someone like that on staff!"

Snape stood up walking to the floo network reaching out for a bit of floo.

"No! It was me Dad, I swear it was me, don't tell him!" Harry stated upset. He liked McGonagall even though he had only seen him a few times that he remembered.

"Then tell me what happened before I turn you over my knee!" Snape stated sitting down on the couch.

"Well you see, McGonagall wanted me to write something on the essay paper, but I couldn't think of anything to write. She told me to just write down something and maybe it would be right. So I did and now you're mad at me!" Harry's words seemed to just fall out in one big rush.

"Yes I am. Sometimes your actions surprise me Harry,"Snape stated, "didn't it occur to you to tell Professor McGonagall any of this?"

"well…I thought," Harry said.

"You just thought that you were too good to not admit to your faults? Well you need to learn son that everybody has their problems. When you are facing something that you find difficult you need to admit to it so that I don't have to take these actions again. I am going to give you a few swats just to remind you that you are not too big to admit to having a problem, when you face a problem you need to allow those around you to help, not take them on all on your own. Now pants down over my knee."

Harry cried as he accepted his punishment. It seemed that no matter how he looked at that stupid test it was going to end in this fashion. If he had refused to write something he would have been spanked for not trying, if he tried and wrote down whatever he thought of he was going to be spanked for being wrong! It was just not fair. He leaned over his fathers knee and Snape raised his hand bringing it down HARD on Harry's bottom. He repeated it two, three, four and five times.

"Do you understand why you are being punished Harry?" Snape asked.

"For trying to write an essay which I didn't know anything about?" Harry asked.

Snape rested his hand on Harry's bare bottom. He never quite understood why but it seemed with Harry that he got through stronger when he spoke to him like this than in any other position.

"Harry, listen to me now and listen clearly, I am not now nor will I ever be upset with you for trying," Snape stated gently, "what I am angry at" Snape spanked Harry's bottom again, "is not admitting when you had a problem and allowing those around you to help you," Snape spanked Harry again. "I need you to understand the difference now why are you being spanked?"

"Because I didn't ask for help when I needed it, but McGonagall wouldn't have listened anyway so why should I ever try?" Harry asked.

Snape spanked Harry's bottom again before responding, "you don't know that harry. The next time something is too hard for you I want you to come to me or the nearest adult and tell them. If they don't listen come to me son, I will always have time for you regardless of what I'm doing."

Snape spanked Harry's bottom three more times and let him sit up. Harry was still upset but he was a little surprised by his punishment being ended so early.

"Dad are you alright?" Harry asked.

"what do you want more?" Snape asked.

"No its just…you normally…" Harry said gently.

"Harry, I just needed to make the impression upon you that the next time something that troubles you comes up you come and talk to someone. Stop taking all of this on board on your own because that is what adults are there for son. Do you understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes Dad," Harry said, "I'm sorry...I'll remember next time to ask for help or tell you I need help."

"Good boy, now, I need to know about your sleeping arrangements," Snape stated, Harry lifted his head up with surprise.

"There is a bed waiting for you at Gryffindor tower, where you can stay with your friend Ron," Snape stated, "or you can stay with me here. Which would you prefer?"

Harry stood up giving his dad a hug. "I want to stay here with you, at least for tonight, is that ok?"

Snape smiled running his fingers gently through his hair. "Of course it is son, I'll let Dumbledore know what your decision is and you can see them in the morning.

Snape and Harry spent the night just talking to each other. Harry wanted to understand how to please his father, when it was ok to ask for help and when he should try by himself. By the end of the discussion he understood that there were a lot of times in his life that he took things by himself. Thinking that nobody would want to help him. It made Snape think of the conversation he had earlier with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Soon it was time for him to go to bed, Snape tucked his son into his bed, even though he was a teenager the boy still liked that kind of attention. As he turned off the light Snape laughed and said, "the boy is acting more and more like his father every day."


	31. Swearing at Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not recieve any money for writing this fanfiction.

Warning: Very graphic corporal punishment is within this chapter in the form of a very strick spanking and mouth being washed out by soap. If this is not your cup of tea please skip this chapter and read the next one. You will miss only Snape's explanation of how and why he must remain a spy and act a different way whilst at Hogwarts. Harry does not take well to this idea. Also just wanted to say this is pure fantasy and not the way that a real life child should be treated! Warning Graphic punishment within. You have been warned!

After discovering Harry did hold the ability to do some of his past years classwork, the decision to make Harry relearn what he did not remember was made considerably easier. It was decided that Hermione would lead the lessons with Ron's help and that Ginny would be permitted to participate in these lessons with Harry to see if she was capable of them. If she passed to the teachers satisfaction then she would be skipped ahead and permitted to enter third year with the others. For this, Hermione decided to dedicate herself to Ginny, leaving Harry in the more than capable hands of Ron. Ok…so maybe Ron was not as capable of teaching as Hermione, but she would be leading the lessons and Ron would only be needed to assist Harry when required which wouldn't be all that hard. These sessions would be held in the library giving McGonagall the chance to look for anything for Harry's memory loss and keep an eye on her students.

So morning lessons would be with Hermione and Ron and evening lessons would be Quidditch led by Fred and George who would spend their mornings working with Hagrid with some of the creatures he took care of. This is how things continued for a couple of weeks with Harry still remaining in his father's dorms during the night. There was something comforting about being with his father, and nights were the only times that he could spend with him due to Snape having to work with his potions during the day. However this left Ron laying by himself at night in his dorm room. He told his brothers that he really didn't mind that they wanted to work on their experiments in their dorm room but…truth be known…he did.

Harry was always with Snape, Fred and George had each other, even Hermione had Ginny. Who did he have? Nobody. He felt like he was left all on his own and this caused him to feel quite resentful towards Harry. However he tried to affirm himself that he had the morning lessons that he could try to make as enjoyable as possible for Harry. Maybe if he gained his trust again he would come back to their dorm room to sleep and things would go back to normal.

Snape suggested more than once that Harry sleep in his old dorm room again, just to get used to it. But Harry kept coming back to Snape's office when it was time to go to bed. It got to the stage that Harry could find his way to the potion master's office from anywhere within the castle and was always there promptly at 7.

"Harry," Snape said one night, "as much as I love having you with me, I think it is time that you go and spend time with your friends. When school starts in a few days you will not have the option to stay with me anymore. Not because I don't want you here son, never think that way. But…life has to be different when the others come back to school. Very different."

Snape knew it was too close to when the others would return to Hogwarts and it was time that he had to tell his son the truth.

"Harry, you know that I am Potion Master at Hogwarts, what you don't know, or more to the point, don't remember, is that I am not one of the most favoured teachers at the school." Snape looked at Harry and just waited for him to respond.

"why not?" Harry said, "you're great with potions, I've been in here every day and you always seem so focused, you're always nice to me I'm sure you'd be a great teacher!"

"that's one of the things that has to change also Harry," Snape said with a heavy heart, he didn't want to say this but he felt he had no choice. "Harry, I have made some friends during my life, some of these friends would like to hurt you and I don't want to give them the chance."

"Well if they want to hurt me why not stop being friends with them? Then they couldn't get to me and they would have to stop trying to hurt me right?" Harry asked.

Snape smiled for a second, thinking of just how innocent those simple questions truly were, then became very serious again, "No Harry, you see these people I have been friends with, are people who will try to harm you with, or without, my knowledge. I must try to ensure their loyalty remains with me, to ensure that I know what they are doing and it is not hurting you. Only by staying informed can I hope to save you son."

Snape sighed thinking, with "friends" like these…who needs enemies! Still he waited for Harry to process this information, he knew that his explanation of being a spy for the light side held a lot more information than just that, but for now, just knowing that, would have to do.

"When everybody returns to Hogwarts I must continue to act the way I have in the past. I know you do not remember this, so let me try to explain. Harry in order to keep these people happy I must cater to their children. I am the head of Slytherin, one of the houses that has a tainted reputation, the dark lord was in Slytherin so people think that everybody who is a Slytherin must therefore be evil like him."

"But that's so wrong! Just because one person is evil doesn't make everybody evil!" Harry said.

Again Snape smiled at the innocence of his child.

"No Harry it doesn't, however a lot of the dark lords followers were also from Slytherin, these friends I used to have are from Slytherin and as head of Slytherin house I must favour that house and show hatred towards everybody and everyone else. Including you!"

"No…you couldn't…..you….you wouldn't!" Harry said tearing up.

"Harry, I could, I would, and I have. I could show you memories of how I treated you and it shames me to say this, I showed more hatred towards you than the rest of the entire student body," he stated, "I'm sorry son, but when school starts up we can't be so open about our relationship."

"What are we going to do then?" Harry asked.

"well that's fairly simple…how would you like to have detention every week with me? Nobody would even think twice about it," Snape stated.

"Detention? Why? I haven't done anything wrong!" Harry said clearly upset.

"No son, you haven't, but by giving you these special detentions I can give us a chance to spend some time together and as I said, nobody would question it," Snape stated.

"Could it be more than once a week?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes son, that'd be easily done," Snape said with a smile.

"Why can't we just be open about our relationship?" Harry asked.

"Because if we showed our relationship these people who I was telling you about could use that relationship to get what they want. For instance, they could torture me to get to you, or kill you to get at me, it is far too dangerous Harry and for that we shall have to play our part in three days when school starts again."

"But that's not fair why can't we just be open about our relationship and everybody be fine with it! Mr and Mrs Weasley know…and Hermione knows, I'm sure her parents wouldn't care," he said angrily.

"Harry James Potter, it is just not that simple! We cannot take a risk with your life and even though it pains me to do it we must play our parts. Hopefully after the Dark Lord is no longer a threat we can go on with our lives and be open. But until then we…" Snape was interrupted by Harry who cut in with

"then why can't we just kill this fucking dark lord and be done with it!"

"Harry," Snape stated, "go stand in the corner for that language. Otherwise I am fine with using that bar of soap in the bathroom to wash out that dirty mouth of yours!"

"FUCK YOU!" Harry roared as he got up and ran out of the room in tears.

"Well that could have gone better," Snape stated at the slammed door.

Harry just ran and ran as far away from that door, from that area as he could possibly get. He turned round a corner and ran THUMP straight into Ron!

"Mumf Bloody hell mate where were you going like a steam train?" Ron asked.

"Snape he…." Harry said running.

"What is it Harry? Is he trying to hurt you? I swear if he hurt you I'll bloody kill him!" Ron said as he started chasing after his friend.

Harry kept running out the entrance door and into the dark. There he let himself go, letting out a beastly ROAR into the night and started to cry in earnest.

"Oh my god he did hurt you didn't he!" Ron yelled.

"No he didn't!" Harry screamed at his friend, then he sat down and started to cry.

"Come on mate, tell me what it is?" Ron said gently kneeling down in front of Harry and trying to look into his eyes. Harry's face was covered by his hands so he gently tried to pry them apart.

"Ron," Harry said, "I…I'm sorry…I just have to get myself together. I knew I couldn't really have someone love me."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked gently, "you are the most attractive, loving, gentle and supportive guy I know. I love your sensitivity and your compassion. You are the perfect guy and would make someone a wonderful boyfriend."

"thanks Ron," Harry said, "but I didn't mean like that. Snape, he…he told me that he loved me and now he tells me that he has to change to be like he is usually at school and I don't even know what that means!"

Ron shuddered thinking about the regular every day image of the potions master that he knew.

"Harry, it's not like he doesn't love you any more, it's just that he needs to do his spy duties to ensure that everybody is safe. He wants to keep us all protected and Dumbledore uses the information he has about the death eaters to stop them before anybody gets hurt, if he can," Ron stated.

"He says he has to pretend that he hates me to keep me safe!" Harry said looking at Ron confused.

"Yes Harry," Ron said remembering what his mother said about telling Harry things slowly or he might get frightened, "the evil wizard talks to Snape sometimes and tells him what he is doing. He then tells us so that we can do something about it. This evil wizard is also the one who is after you, I suppose Snape believes that if he keeps this up he can help keep you safe. You mean a lot to him you know."

Ron wasn't sure if he meant a lot to Snape or not but he knew that was what Harry needed to hear at this time to be reassured that he was still loved. "my mum and dad love you too Harry, like you were their own son! You are so loved Harry you don't have to think that nobody cares. We all care," he said gently.

Harry just turned and gave Ron a hug. Those were the very words that he needed to hear.

"Thank you," he said. Then he continued to tell Ron all about what he did when he got upset with Snape.

"You used the f word in front of Snape? Are you mental?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yeah…I guess I'm going to get it," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed looking at his friend, "he…he….he"

"What did he do Harry, I swear if he's hurting you," Ron stated worried.

Harry shook his head, "He…he sp…sp…spanks me,"

Ron's reaction shocked Harry completely. He burst out laughing and wacked Harry gently on the shoulder.

"That's all it is?" Ron asked when he finally stopped laughing. All the while Harry was going redder and redder in the face with embarrassment.

"My god mate! I thought that what happened to us at the beginning of last year would have shown you that there is no need to be embarrassed about something like that in front of me. Geez if I had a penny for every time I've been over my father's knee…or mum's and her wicked spoon…I'd be a millionaire by now! How on earth do you think they handle having kids like Fred and George? Man! But I can tell you that personally…I'd prefer a spanking over these long discussions and grounding that Hermione says she has. Gets it out of the way quick smart. Although…there are times when grounding is needed. …like when Fred and George tied me to a tree and died my whole body blue cos they thought the smurfs were so cool and wanted to see a real live one. Or when Fred tried to make me swear a wizarding oath to give him all my deserts for the rest of my life. Still…mate, it's better than those long nights of resentment that some kids have!"

"How did you see the smurfs?" Harry knew what that was due to how many times he had seen them when Dudley had been watching them as a child. Harry of course, had to clean the house instead of sitting down and enjoying them. A life with the Dursley's was little more than being treated exactly like a house elf!

"Oh well you know how Dad likes muggle stuff. He just came across them in his work with the ministry and told us all about them and Fred and George thought they were really cool. Of course now they just think it was stupid but they were five then," Ron laughed, "Boy I did enjoy eating those deserts for a month though!"

Harry laughed giving his friend a hug, "thanks for understanding mate."

"Anytime!" Ron said smiling. This was the first time that he felt like he had someone who resembled his best friend with him, and he liked it.

"Come on I'd better go and apologise to Dad," Harry said. Ron just stopped there for a minute. It was such a strange thing for Harry to say the word "Dad" but he would just have to get used to it. His mate having Snape as a father had changed their lives for good. Honestly? He didn't know if Snape was a good father or not, but he felt that all of the things Snape had been doing so far was fairly understandable.

"You do know you're going to get it when you see him don't you?" Ron said.

"I know, but it's better to talk to him now than later," Harry said thinking of when he had run from Uncle Vernon once, the longer he took to come back, the angrier the man got. Maybe his father would be like that.

"I wouldn't want to be you when you face Snape again mate, that's all I'm saying," Ron said.

But there was no way that Harry would be capable of avoiding Snape's wrath forever and he knew that. So he decided to go straight to the potions lab and speak to him now. Instead of later.

Before he knew it he was at the door and his father was standing angrily at the door, "do you have any idea what time it is young man? You should have been in bed a half an hour ago, if not here in your room than in your dorm in Gryffindor tower!"

Secretly Snape had hoped that his son had decided to go to sleep in Gryffindor tower. After all it would only be a matter of days before he would have to do that anyway. But he also knew that Harry's behaviour had to be dealt with and now was as good a time as any.

"I've come to say I'm sorry," Harry said, "the behaviour I was showing earlier was not reasonable. All I can say in my defence was that I was really upset and I'm sorry for the way I behaved!"

"That was very well said Harry," Snape said crossing the room and sitting on the couch, he patted his knee three times and no words needed to be said for Harry to know what he wanted.

He pulled down his pants and underwear and laid himself across his father's lap.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Harry said again.

"Not half as sorry as you will be by the time I get through to you," Snape stated as he raised his hand, "You –SPANK- shall –SPANK- never –SPANK- swear –SPANK- in front of me –SPANK- again!" Snape was spanking Harry hard enough that his bottom soon was a light colour of pink.

"Get up and go to the bathroom, now Harry. I want to clean out your mouth with soap!" Snape ordered.

Harry did not argue. He knew that he was already in deep trouble and he needed to remember not to misbehave like this again. His father was not happy with his behaviour and Harry knew he had a right to be. He simply kicked off his pants and underwear and walked into the bathroom.

Snape picked up a bar of soap knowing that it might make the lesson stick just a little more than the liquid soap he often used and it didn't have quite as many nasty chemicals. He lathered it a little under the water then turned to his son.

"Open," he ordered. Harry obeyed. He had thought about not opening his mouth but the mere thought of soap getting stuck between his teeth was a thought that was too nasty to bare. Snape put the soap into his mouth and washed it thoroughly, tongue, top of the mouth and bottom. Harry had no choice but to stay still whilst the nasty soap lathered inside his mouth, the taste of it was worse than he could ever have imagined.

"Now you shall hold that inside your mouth for a full minute and think about what you have done! Over my knee!" Snape stated sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Harry bent down over his father's lap who held one hand around the boy so he wouldn't fall and continued to spank his bare bottom into a deep shade of red. This would not be a lesson Harry would soon be forgetting.

"Now you may rinse!" Snape stated to him and Harry eagerly got off his lap and ran to the sink, spitting and coughing.

"If I EVER hear you use that kind of language again I shall use hot pepper do you understand me?" Snape stated angrily.

"Yes Dad," Harry stated.

"Now into bed with you!" Snape stated allowing the boy to rise and walk towards his bedroom. Snape spent a few minutes just calming himself down after that experience. He never enjoyed disciplining Harry, in fact it was one of the most hated tasks of being a parent. But he knew what kind of a man Lily had always wanted Harry to grow up to be and he swore on the day she died that he would do all he could to make that possible. Even if that wasn't much. But now as Harry's legal guardian he was truly able to keep his word, to his Lily flower. The kettle boiled and he poured a nice cup of tea for himself and his son adding a few chocolate biscuits to Harry's plate. He knew that Harry would be upset but he also knew the awful taste of soap and knew that Harry would appreciate that before bed.

He just sat on the edge of Harry's bed sipping his tea and talking to him reassuring him of what the new school year would bring.

"Whilst I might not be able to be open about our relationship in public Harry you are never far from my heart. If you are in trouble it is still alright for you to come to me," Snape stated, "I love you son!"

He stated and Harry putting his cup down gave a weak smile, "I love you too Dad, I'm sorry."

Snape pulled up Harry's blankets as he lay down into the bed. He kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I forgive you son," Snape said, "just don't do it again."

With that he walked to the door, turned out the light and returned to his potions book. He'd be in bed himself soon.


	32. Passing the Test

It was good for Harry to have someone to work with, another student who was adamant that they would both go well when it came time for them to be tested. Ginny helped him to not feel completely useless with his friends teaching him with him not remembering a single thing. She had an ability to ask questions and Hermione beamed with the opportunity to answer them and spread some of her knowledge around. A few days passed and they started to learn more difficult spells, Ginny seemed to be going pretty well under Hermione's tutorage. But Harry was having difficulty.

Ron was standing behind giving useful hints and advice whilst Harry attempted once more to understand how to produce the spell. "Am I ever going to get this I must be a complete dunderhead!" he exclaimed. Sounding just like Snape ridiculing another failed first year potions attempt.

"No Harry, calm down, you have conjured a patronous before, all you need to do is think of a happy thought," Ron gently explained.

"But I don't have any!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ron why not try showing him how to do it, or would you rather I demonstrate?" Hermione asked.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ginny yelled out and a brilliant white horse came galloping from the white light emanated from her wand. Hermione clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh wow! Well done Ginny! See Harry it is very simple! Ginny I am so proud! You have made so much progress in the last couple of weeks although I know it has been quite intensive!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around her. Finally all of the work that she had been doing with Ginny was starting to show.

She had been working with her every day, all day since she was told that Ginny was allowed to participate in classes. Ginny, had been quite glad to have Hermione's attention all to herself and had been soaking in information like a sponge. Wanting to know everything that the talented witch could teach her. Whilst Harry learned quidditch from the twins in the afternoon, Ginny was able to continue her lessons with Hermione as she did know most of what her brothers did anyway about that game. Fred and George, for the most part, left the girls alone to their own devices. As for night times? Well as Hermione and Ginny knew that they were the only girls there for the next few weeks they had chosen to share a room together. Hermione cast learning enchantments on Ginny when she went to sleep just to give her that extra little boost. She was determined that Ginny would be in her year the following year and it would be good to have someone who she could spend time with and learn with. Hermione loved the passion which Ginny showed for the information Hermione taught her, Ginny enjoyed all the extra attention that she was getting from Hermione and loved to please her. So the girls made a good team together.

Ron spent his time trying to talk with Harry, trying to help him remember different spells and telling him stories of the past. But it was no good, Harry kept treating the stories of the past as if they were stories of somebody else as he didn't remember any of those events. However Ron was able to teach him most of what he had learned over the past two years and what he couldn't remember precisely Hermione was more than happy to help. Nights were spent playing wizard chess, wizarind snap, or mini quidditch. The twins had created a great little game board which had miniaturised quidditch pitch with flying players that were able to be played with similar to a chess set. This was Harry's favourite game by far.

"I just can't do it I must be useless!" Harry said sadly.

"Come on Harry," Ron said breaking his friend's negative thoughts, "haven't you ever had one happy memory? Had just one thing go right with your life?" Ron asked.

"No ok! The whole time I was with the Dursleys I was treated lower than a house elf! They hated me!" Harry exclaimed.

"But what about Snape Harry?" Hermione asked cutting in, "how did you feel when he came into your life and told you that you were leaving the Dursley's?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he remembered what he felt when Snape showed up and took him to Mel's. He remembered how incredible it was to learn elemental magic and how much he loved showing what Mel had taught him to his Dad. He had a father now, he was loved and he was one with the earth.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled out as if his life depended on it. A brilliant white light was emanated from his wand and a doe cantered out from it. Looking around and holding its head up high.

"That was BRILLIANT son!" Snape stated from the doorway.

"How long has he been there?" Ron whispered to Ginny who shrugged.

"Look Dad at what Ron taught me to do!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes I saw," Snape laughed.

Ron just stood looking at Snape, blushing.

"I am here to announce it's time for Harry to be retested, and I believe that Miss Weasley was going to be tested as well. Well done young lady for taking the opportunity to skip ahead. If you keep having this eager attitude you could go well in life," he state formally.

Ginny blushed, just thinking of the hard work and hours she had put into trying to understand the Hogwarts year in under two weeks. However she did have a lot of encouragement from a brilliant teacher, in her opinion at least. Still, it took a lot of hard effort her lessons had even been getting into her dreams. But she knew that she was special, having the chance of being able to skip ahead and a teacher which she thoroughly enjoyed having. For Ginny held onto every word Hermione ever said as if it was pure gold. Everybody knows that if you have a teacher you truly like, who explains things well then you are bound to succeed.

Still knowing all of this did not dissuade the butterflies that were jumping around in her stomach as if it was their own personal trampoline. Ginny felt sick, and nervous, and panicky like all she wanted to do was run out of the room. Which was nothing in comparison to what Harry was feeling. He was being tested by his father and he did not want to let him down. After all he had done to try to look after him, teaching him things and caring for him in a way that he had never been cared for before.

Looking at the test as Snape placed it in front of him he saw the questions. His heart gave one more flutter as he looked down at the test hope beyond hope that it would make sense this time. He read the first question.

Name the four founders of Hogwarts and what house they were in.

That's EASY! He thought starting to write not only the names of the four founders, but what job they did before they chose to create a spell, what day they officially opened the school and why Salazar Slytherin chose to leave Hogwarts in the hands of the other three founders. Harry continued answering the test looking up occasionally for a nod or smile of encouragement from Snape who was sitting up the front watching the two students. The other students had been called out to help Hagrid with some of his creatures.

Ginny was nervous having Snape out the front but she knew that it was all to help Harry. By just having him beside her, it gave her the confidene to try the best on that she could on the test. But soon Snape came and picked up both of the tests. First Ginny's, then Harry's stealing a glance of what was written on his paper.

"You have done well son, I'm proud of you," he stated quietly.

Both Ginny and Harry smiled as they raced outside to join the others. Leaving Snape alone to look through the tests in peace.

Snape took the tests directly to his office wanting some time alone with his son's work before showing it to Dumbledore and McGonagall. As he sat at his desk reading he couldn't help but to smile. Even though his son had gone through so much this summer he had proven himself ready and successful. Capable of managing the next year with his friends. He quickly looked through Ginny's paper, not expecting to see much, after all she had only just finished first year before the holidays and that learning had been halted when she had been taken into the chamber by Voldemort. But he smiled looking at the test, "Miss Weasley has shown herself quite capable" he stated. Then flood to Dumbledore's office to show him the tests.

"Severus?" Dumbledore stated as he walked through the door, he was sitting with McGonagall who looked quite concerned.

"Has there been any progress?" Snape asked.

"No Severus," McGonagall stated, "I am sorry, I will keep trying."

"There has been solutions to memory loss to be sure, but not all symptoms have appeared, such as there's one which makes you forget your past, but he remembers the Dursleys, there's spells which make you forget any future events, but he seems to control them quite well. There's things that will swipe out certain events from memory, but his hair hasn't turned pink, or orange, or blue. But we will keep trying!" Dumbledore stated, "there will be a solution Severus."

"And what of the protection from Black?" Snape asked.

"Well, for now he is safe, due to the small amount of people here, but as soon as Hogwarts is full of students the magic around our borders may not be strong enough. I have called the ministry, they are sending dementors tomorrow," he stated.

"Dementors?" Snape stated, "are you insane? Do you know how many students could be attacked? Those things are fearsome creatures who prey on the young and needy and devour them like a good Sunday feast!"

"Severus, the ministry knows there are students here and will not be doing anything that will place them at risk," McGonagall stated, "the dementors will have restrictions whilst within Hogwarts ground and of course there shall be one checking the train tomorrow."

"Restrictions mean nothing to these creatures do you not understand!" Snape stated aggressively.

But the decision had been made and he was outnumbered. The dementors would be on the train with Harry and the other students, tomorrow.


	33. Returning to Hogwarts

Authors apologies

First off I would like to apologise to all of the people who have been reading this story for just how long it has taken me to put up the next chapter. The problem about having an interest in writing spanking stories is that once you decide to make them public you often get bombarded by flames and although all these story alerts I have been receiving have made me want to write something it has been the positive reviews more than anything which have inspired me. When I stop getting positive reviews and start getting nothing but negative reviews I start to think that maybe there is something wrong with my writing and for a period I stopped. This time it was quite a long period and for that I apologise. Anyways I have had the ending of this story burning in my mind for the longest time and in the next few chapters I intend on finishing this piece. I also have ideas for what will happen in my next Harry Potter fanfiction which will follow on from this one if there is enough interest.

It was 10pm when Harry chose to knock on his father's door.

"Harry didn't we have words about this?" Snape stated answering the door, "you were meant to spend tonight in Gryffindor tower with the others so that you will be ready for it as of tomorrow. I can't allow you to stay tonight with me." It was hard for Snape to take this stand but as pointed out by McGonagal earlier that day, it would be easier on Harry if there were less people in his dorm the first night he spent away from Snape's quarters.

"I know you did Dad, but I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have given me this summer and I didn't think I'd have another chance to say so," he said and he gave Snape a hug.

Snape just stood there, in his doorway in total shock for a minute before allowing himself to wrap his arms around his son.

"Now go to bed son!" Snape stated with a mock furious glance in his direction. Harry smiled at Snape saying "I will goodnight see you tomorrow!"

"Remember son,"Snape said seriously, "you can't see me until I can arrange it but I will let you know when that might be. So it most likely won't be tomorrow,. But you'll be so busy anyway you won't have time to miss me. Here you're going to need this." He handed Harry a signed copy of the Hogsmeade form. "give it to Professor McGonagal when she asks for it."

Harry threw himself at Snape holding him tight and Snape held him for a minute knowing that the boy needed the comfort and reassurance of his ongoing love if only for a minute. "Now off you go," Snape stated letting go and walking back into his study.

Harry walked away with a smile knowing that he would be up with the others Fred and George had managed to get some marshmellows and naquio (a sort of wizarding bread that was lovely on a stick over a fire as Harry soon discovered) and they all sat in the common room talking about plans for the new year and how the summer had turned out whilst roasting food over the fire. Hermione had cleverly bewitched the sticks to go light themselves in the fireplace which left her arms open to hold Ginny and chatting with Ron til they all fell asleep in front of the fire in the late hours of the morning.

"Come on children, come on quick now!" Molly Weasley was standing by the door and a few of the others were sitting around the room chatting happily.

"Oh you poor dear, did you fall asleep next to the fireplace?" Molly said as Harry stood up and she started to wipe down his clothes. "Oh and Hermione, I ran into your parents just outside Diagon Alley, Arthur wanted to show me some things, you know how he is with muggle gadgets. Well of course I helped them through and we had a great cup of coffee together and your parents bought this beautiful creature for you! Harry your father has already sent your supplies on."

Hermione squealed with delight as a beautiful ginger cat jumped down from Molly's shoulder and started rubbing itself against Hermione's leg. She stroked it gently as happy as any child could be.

"Ronald, you were trying to help him up? How lovely!" Molly said with a knowing smile. She had a feeling that the two boy s had fallen asleep next to the fire together but now was not the time to be upset with them for it. It was the time to get them all off on the train to Hogwarts. "Your things have already been sent onto the train, all that remains is for you to return by portkey, you remember how to get there still boys?"

"Yes mother," Fred said, "you only told us five times over breakfast."

"And before you ask," added Fred, "yes we will make sure that everyone gets to Hogwarts safely. Sheesh!"

Molly looked concerned for a while but swept it away with a smile. "Ok boys then lead the way!"

She watched as they all went through the floo network. They weren't the only ones that had chosen that particular way of transportation that day as several wizarding families were walking from the fire room through to the platform that day. They just followed the others onto the train and started to look for a compartment.

But being slightly late didn't help matters and the only compartment that they could find had an older man already sleeping inside it.

"I don't think he'd mind," Hermione said, "he's a teacher."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because it's there on his suitcase," Ginny answered, "Professor Remus Lupin,"

"Oh," said a slightly embarrassed Harry. Ron just shrugged.

"Hey Fred! George! In here!" Lee called from another carriage. The twins chose to join them in their compartment, after all the others were on the train now and there was little that could happen on the Hogwarts Express…wasn't there?

Hermione sat calmly against the window wrapping her arms around Ginny until the owl post arrived pecking at her window delivering a newspaper to her. She calmly paid it and took the newspaper from its little carry bag and opened it. On the front page was a picture of Sirius Black, recent dangerous escapee from Azkaban prison.

"Dad mentioned that I was to have nothing to do with him," Harry said, "although I don't know what I'd want with a murderous lunatic,"

Ron shrugged, "maybe he's just being protective Harry, my parents can be like that too."

"Yeah and," Hermione said standing up to find her carry on bag to put the newspaper away. Her new cat, Crookshanks, had sat up and started hissing and spitting at the window as the train suddenly came to a stop.

"Huh what?" a tired Ginny said, "it can't be, we haven't…we can't be there yet why is the train stopping?"

The answer was soon found when Hermione said "oh my goodness look!" and pointed out the window, "something is moving!" A black figure soon appeared at their carriage door towering over the top of them. All the fur on Crookshanks neck stood up as it jumped off yowling at the creature but it ignored the cat as it leaned over Harry getting closer and closer.

Harry couldn't help it he started thinking of his mother, of how he wished she was still there and how he missed her. All the bad things that had ever happened to him started flashing before his eyes and a woman's SCREAM before he passed out.

"Harry! Oh my god Harry!" Ron grabbed him holding him close to him before he hit the floor and the professor jumped up holding his wand in front of him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled a white light emmited from his wand and started moving towards the creature pushing it away.

"That was a dementor, fiersome creature, here have some chocolate, it will make you feel better," Lupin said giving Harry a block of chocolate from his robes. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go speak with the conductor." He left the room leaving the children to make their way to Hogwarts alone.

A few games of exploding snap later and munching on some sugar free crisps that Hermione had brought with her from home as well as sharing some of the block of chocolate between them and they were at the horseless carriages of Hogwarts. Watching other students getting onto the stage coaches. "Oh this is enough!" Ginny said getting impatient. "Oh look guys there's this one it just has Luna in it I'm sure we can squeeze in!"

Whilst there were just four spots in the carriage Hermione did a quick enlargement charm and there was enough room for all whilst still not having any extra wait for the horses. Watching Hermione cast her spell Ginny smiled still finding the young witches talents truly incredible.

"Your Harry Potter!" Luna said looking at Harry's scar. This was a common reaction from a lot of people and at times Harry found it quite frustrating. "Yes I am so what?"

Luna shrugged. "Don't mind her Harry she means nothing of it, everybody this is Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw, we've had several classes together, but of course we won't be having any together anymore. Luna they passed me onto third year!"

"That's nice," Luna said turning her copy of the quibbler upset down, "hope you don't make the swirling pixies angry," and staring at the page. Ron pointed at her and indicated with his finger that he thought she was a little crazy. But Harry found her fascinating as she seemed to be speaking of pixies, something Mel had mentioned to him at one time, but swirling pixies he hadn't heard of. But he figured there must be several different types of pixies in the world after all there were a few different kinds of gnomes. They completed the trip in silence with Ginny absent mindedly rubbing Hermione's hand and looking out the window.

Harry soon followed Ron into the great hall and they sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for Professor Dumbledore to start making the announcements.

"As always you are reminded that the dark forest is out of bounds to all students. Professor Grubbly Plank, has chosen to retire at the end of last year due to unforseen family issues and has therefore been replaced by none other than our groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid!" A loud explosion of applause erupted from all but the Slytherin classes. Harry overheard Malfoy stating "they have HIM! Teaching classes! Wait til my father finds out about this!" Harry turned with a face full of furry the giant man had only ever been so kind to him (at least the one time he remembered seeing him!)

Malfoys face went ashen white completely shocked to see Harry there.

"You alright scarhead?" Malfoy asked loudly, "I heard you actually fainted on the train! Your pathetic! Ooooh the big scary dementor is coming to get me oooooh! Pfft fainted!" That was quickly echoed by the guffaws of his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"And further to this I would like us all to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher!" Dumbledore stated quieting the murmers of conversation, "Professor Remus Lupin! Who has graciously chosen to take on the job." Dumbledore started to clap and was joined in quickly by the rest of the students at the assembly although the Slytherins did not seem to show much enthusiasm copying the behaviour of their head of house, Snape, who was sitting next to the professor with a look that screamed that he would rather be seated anywhere else in the world than where he was.

Harry was surprised to see his father looking like that at anybody but he thought he'd just ask about it later and finished his dinner listening to Ron talk about how his favourite quidditch team had been going across the summer. Having a highly animated conversation with Dean who went for an opposing team. "I don't know where he gets off thinking that anybody but the canons are going to take the cup this season!" Ron stated as he walked towards the dorms with Harry.

"Hello Weasel!" Draco Malfoys voice sounded from nearby "and Potter," he pointed his wand at Harry's chest. "What? Is paradise too good for you? I thought you would be far away from here by now. It's so difficult to get an old charm to stick!"

"What on earth are you on about Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

"Mr Malfoy," a silky voice said from behind, "a word if you will. Harry I shall summon you for your detention later this evening."

Snape had been standing right behind them and heard the entire conversation. His heart beat quickly as the words fell from Draco's mouth. Son of Lucius and Narcissa could he expect anything else? But the biggest question of all was how to extract the information from Draco without divulging the relationship that he had with Harry.


End file.
